Futakomori
by akaisherry47
Summary: Heero Yuy has been a soldier all his life and finds himself lost in a peaceful world that made no sense to him at all. On the other hand, Shiho Miyano has been living a pretentious, crime-filled life while running away from the dark past that keeps on haunting her. What would happen if one cold, lonely night, they meet over the web? Will they plan the proverbial romantic escape?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, Gundam Wing, nor any other copyrights that were mentioned in this story, directly and otherwise – They all belong to their respective owners. If there's anything I actually own here, its just the creative input and output I've put into this. Any criticism discussed and made in this story, while it does have its bases, are subject to my opinion and how I see the characters interpret them. If it bears any resemblance to real-life topics and events, it is purely coincidental.

Preface: The story revolves around two characters and the interactions between them. Ai is obviously portrayed as Shiho who did not age back but managed to escape anyway, hence the more mature touch (basically, she's 19 here), while Heero's reactions and quirks were toned down to work better in DC's world (since having Gundams flying around will make it weird for Ai). Most of the factual information and locations stated throughout the story were Google-researched and may not be entirely accurate. The map used in this story consists of actual places and fictional ones, much like in DC. Potential spoilers ahead, particularly from DC. This is my first ever fanfic, so I hope you don't give me so much heat with the grammar and critiques. Apologies for the weirdness in formatting. It was originally written as an entire document, and I'm not sure how to divide it evenly. I'm still making corrections to this story every so often, so please bear with me for the sudden changes. Nothing too explicit, but rated M to be safe.

Dedicated to someone so dear to me... Here's hoping he likes it.

Notes: I decided to put Shiho's appearance in the next chapter. I just thought its better that way.

* * *

Heero Yuy never had a problem as excruciating as a problem of the heart. All his life, he knew only the life of an expendable. Whether it was for some idealistic cause, national security, or for bills to fill the wallet, what he did for one power wasn't any different from what he does for another. He learned how to fire ten straight bull's-eyes even before he completed his first book, and that book was about the anatomy of various military armaments. He did read about human anatomy, but for the purpose of locating fatal points instead of gawking at those sensitive female parts like most boys treading the path to adolescence do. He's completed volumes about the art of war even before he was able to go through the first page of an origami book. He's driven more vehicles than the average teenager who could only ride most of what he rode through video games, and their parents combined. He's been to five continents not to see the sights but to trade information. Five, only because his superiors often pertain to Eurasia as a single entity, assigning him to travel across the neighbouring continents via land in one of his missions. It almost took forever, especially after reaching the Soviet, but it was by design.

He took his enemies out faster than when he cocked his gun for the shot. Granted priests their last rites. Ended classes without letting students leave their rooms and seats. Caused impromptu elections after sending some corrupt or stupid politician to Hell. He has practically become a personification of Charon, operating a fully-booked ferry across the waters of the netherworld on a one-way trip. Guilty or innocent, enemy or ally, willing or otherwise, he'd have them ride his boat in due time. Even if he had to incur injuries, he will, just to make sure they got flushed inside a cabin. And it was all just another day in the office. In war, casualties are a constant, and no one can ever be held liable.

With all the knowledge and IQ he had in the field of warring, he could probably fare well against the world's best and most notorious war mongers, but his upbringing chained him into being a grunt; he was better off in that department anyway. In spite of that, he never lets the chain of command cloud his better judgment on the actual battle ground. If he found the orders logical, he will heedlessly follow. And when his directives look flawed, he'd balk at it in a heartbeat. Sure, he'd have to endure some serious haranguing upon returning to base, but the end does justify the means in this bloody play. That no matter how severe his disobedience is, it matters little if success has been assured thanks to it. Yes, he was a wild card, but once played, it guarantees only great results if not absolute. Time and time again, he's proven that he was the best grunt in the world. It wouldn't be far-fetched to assume that he was made specifically for this sort of thing.

Putting his life so far into the simplest of sentences, he suffered the hardships of a soldier, even loved it in his own sadistic way, but gained none of its glory... And was left only to wither with the grief and the memory of the ghosts of those he killed as history censors the minuscule details. Not like he gave a damn anyway...

But, just as summer leaves turn red in the autumn, the war was over before he knew it. And just like those red leaves, the soldiers that once risked their lives start falling from the tree and into the surface called "society". Some of them got what they bargained their lives for: a stable future for their families. Others were not as lucky, failing to find jobs in security agencies all over the world and were reduced to being handymen. There were those who enlisted only for the glitz and glamor of being called a "hero", expending the spoils they earned in the game of life. Some won. Some lost miserably. Those who win, they sometimes find themselves playing a second game – Politics. As soon as they double the chips they started with, they'd eventually gamble in the world of politics, banking on that particular tag and their internal ties with senior officers who preceded them down that path and have set up shop since to secure patron seats in congress. On the other hand, some leaves just wouldn't fall off the wilting stem no matter how strong the winds of change were. Furious souls that felt unquenched as to how the tale ended, tasted the bitterness of defeat, and lusted for more bloodshed to put band-aids to their wounded pride. They often assume forms the public deem as monsters - Militants. Mob members. Criminals. While some just felt betrayed for not being able to receive the paychecks they signed up for, there were those who simply felt devastated having to witness their Raison D'etre shatter in a way that, in their hearts and minds, did not justify the years that were chopped off their life strings. What do these people have in common? Its likely their undying search for vindication for the life they had to pay when they enlisted, and those ungratified ambitions that wouldn't leave in their sleep. If someone said that ending a war could actually lead to peace, then that person actually lied just to get the unwashed to agree with him. Its something Heero confirmed in a very unfortunate way...

There were leaves that didn't fall straight down after being torn from the branch, drifting along the winds of time, blown to places even the one who planted the very tree couldn't predict. Souls that felt unsettled with either of the choices. Until gravity pulls them down or they get stuck on another branch, they keep floating with the dust. Putting it in a different perspective, these are the people who test waters on both sides back and forth, being indecisive about where to take that much-needed dip. The soldiers that were once heroes in the eyes of their comrades and countrymen became mercenaries. Bounty hunters treated no less than your average scum. Contractors just a call away from being hired by two opposing sides without the need of being faithful to either one. Lurkers in the dark that either step on a land mine, fall into a ditch, or flawlessly finish off his target. He was one of these floating leaves. It wasn't so bad, living that sort of life. But there is indeed one major downside to it. What begins with a mission, often ends with it. Once his job was over, he'd be blown away by an apathetic gust, willingly if he knows what's best for him. He would have to again hound for jobs or wait for callbacks until they run their premeditated course. Like a timeless classic, it simply replays itself over and over again, so redundant it wasn't inconceivable for one to ponder when to quit while the option's still available.

If a mercenary aspires a consistent string of work coming his way, he must gain enough reputation to be sought by clients of higher-profiles. To accomplish that, he would have to enter a circle, find its stems, and achieve victories until he gets to the roots. And to make things worse, its usually a one-way trip going further down – In order to even get closer to the core, one would have to pledge his loyalty, and flawlessly prove it time and time again. If there's one thing he tried not to do, never did, or swore never to do again, it is to submit to authority that didn't suit his personal interests. As low as he may think and say he is, he still has a ton of pride to even consider doing it.

On the other hand, living the quiet life seemed rather tempting. To walk away from the ruins of his past and enter the realm of civilization. As idealistic as it sounds, however, it was just a difficult wall to climb for someone like him. The knowledge, morals and skills he nurtured after each victory, the legend and the monster he'd become over time, everything he has done up to this point will be flushed down the drain. Yes, he was still young in common standards, and some of his comrades who possess the same youth have successfully started fresh. In fact, he was sternly advised to choose this one under the pretense of him having such a great future ahead of him, and that there's still so much more to this so-called "normal life" for him to discover. But all he knew was to wield a gun. Erasing a lifetime... that's what's being asked of him. It was, and will always be, a difficult decision to make.

The reality is, nothing in this world is absolutely gray. Heero refused to pick either black or white, or hang onto the tree or drop down if you will, so he would have to struggle driving through a lumpy road where the two sides diverged and intersected so often, its as if he's constantly being pushed to commit to just one side just to be able to prosper.

Seeking closure, he ventured the man-made forest aimlessly. He walked, ran, drove through this crazy road, not knowing where he's actually heading until suddenly, at one particular stopover, he met this girl... Ironic, that almost all the women he encountered in his young life were either soldiers or political daughters, and this one was no exception. In fact, she belonged at the top of that shelf. Their casual first encounter led to a professional relationship, and soon after, friendship. In what initially started as a mission to destroy information, Heero ended up working as her bodyguard, handyman and versatile contractor. At first, he thought this was going to be more of the same old beef stew, but it turned out the way he never ever imagined, even in his dreams. Their friendship soon blossomed to lengths that, in its simplest form, told a whole story. It was a first of its kind for this young soldier, and he, on several occasions, have failed to express his emotions the proper way. Part of it was the inevitable risks; he was well aware of the possibility that it would disturb their then-stable professional relations. He tried denying himself of the change he's experiencing, but not only did it make things difficult for him, it also affected his systems badly. He just couldn't avoid dwelling on thoughts he's not even used to thinking. Being a clueless man is indeed another first in his very unusual life. As hopeless romantics love to say in so many languages and with the heaviest of phrases, the heart is the most resilient opponent a person could ever face. Just like a fruit ripening up in time for the season, Heero fell in love with the girl no matter how hard he tried not to. And as luck may have it, she loved him back, and in her words, more than he'd ever know.

Their relationship was like fire. It was warm, intense and passionate at times. Engulfing everything around it and shining like a flame that would last forever. He forfeited his old life, gave her everything he could even if he had trouble blending into her world with his colorful past and abstract present, and she did her best to return all of it in double. Suddenly, he was doing this all for that entity called "love", and just as he was when he was a soldier, he was devoted to give it his all. Having a peaceful life with the only person he truly loved never felt so good. An emotion that fluttered like a butterfly. But as far as figurative language goes, fire and butterflies were never a match. Their circumstances had put them at odds, and eventually, their foundations that stood for years crumbled. She had a fantastic life ahead of her, and he struggled with that "normal life" just as he had predicted. After all, hired guns like him who know nothing but take lives are what the public want in death row. And in the political industry, it was more than suicide to keep him around - Something that she, as part of a trusted dynasty in that country, could never commit. Heck, her personal friends were not as fond of him as she probably assumed either. Literally and figuratively speaking, he was an alien in her life. At first, they were both fine with it and decided to live happily despite the mishaps. But in the end, it was all for naught. Whether it was her better conscience that told her he wasn't worth her trouble, his inability to function well in society no thanks to the misfortunes he never really chose to experience, outside forces that pulled some strings, all of the aforementioned or none of it, it didn't matter. Just like a bonfire that got snuffed out by harsh rain, he was left to soak in the bitterness of it all. After all, he was the expendable between the two of them.

In a blink of an eye, he found himself giving another fraction of his life up for another futile effort. Being stuck on this road to normalcy with drivers too busy with themselves to even pull over, he had nowhere to go. He stripped himself of all the connections he made, all the weapons he kept and he did it all on his own, just so she could accept him. He had every right to grieve, but he couldn't allow himself to appeal no matter how painful it is. He was left in a situation so inconvenient and so unforgiving he just froze in the middle of that road as if waiting for a car to hit him. In the end, all he could blame was himself for totally messing everything up. For believing, even though he always knew believing equates to despair. But what else could he do? Its not like he could just erase everything in his ledger that had been compiled since he was conceived, and be ready with a new one in an instant. They were once the inseparable pair, but now he couldn't even find the strength to send a single word her way...

At some point though, he realized that perhaps that lonely rain is the consolation itself. Mother Nature's cry that washes all the problems in the world away and ideally turns every foundation to a clean slate made of water. While it was never a sure thing if it purified the terrain nor simply left it in shambles, it often signified a changing of the the guard. A chance for redemption - Something people like him could really use. The ropes of steel that once bounded him rusted and before he knew it, an opportunity to set himself free arose, in spite of injuries and poisons he'd most likely incur breaking off the chains. Whatever he does after the storm, however, would have to be answered at a different time.

He checked in at a hotel situated near a port in the outskirts of the city, intentionally avoided the ones midtown to help conceal his whereabouts. The receptionist along with a clerk regularly assigned to tend to his room were understanding enough to keep his existence in their building and logbooks scarce in spite of the influential disadvantage he had against the opposition. The manager wasn't as agreeable mutually speaking, but perfectly understood the age-old quote "The customer is always right." and thought it would be troublesome not to fulfill a simple request like that. At least he didn't have to worry about that matter for a while.

It was already 12:10 AM when he checked the room's clock. A lot of things happened in a blink of an eye that his mind still ails from all the stress. He needed a diversion, and yet his options were limited. There wasn't anything good on TV at this hour even if there was cable, leaving him with the option that's very popular nowadays: Internet. He flipped open his laptop and decided to surf the web to while away this bittersweet rush. Checking updates on his interests got old pretty quick. He tried going through some archived material, but he's gone through with them one too many times that it neither fulfilled him nor bore him to sleep. Of course he could always check out some porn site, just like most guys his age would, but sex tapes are the last thing he wanted to see right now. As he was beating around the bush going through a page doing some hobby-related digging, he came across a particular advertisement, the typical sort that often gets blocked by users to conserve bandwidth or prevent malicious pop-ups. The ad says "Find your match – Visit this" or whatever ludicrous he didn't even bother committing to memory. But the thought sure got to him in its own weird way. Maybe what he wanted was a confidant. One he had no ties with, much like a drunkard and a barkeep. Setting an appointment with a psychiatrist is a hassle, not to mention expensive, so he'd rather settle for the alternative already within his grasp. While he still had the urge to try this damned shot, he quickly typed his way into a site that offered various chatrooms and less of a hassle to access, not to mention secure enough. Browsing assorted rooms that came up, he saw quite a variety of genres and names, as if there's one for any type of person or mood. From music to games, advice, gossip, even dating and names dubious enough to be snubbed without hesitation. As he scrolled down the list, it seemed it was yet another bleak run, until he saw a room tagged "TheSnobFactory". The name was indeed strange, and the description below was an even bigger oddball. "A place where cynics gather." sure doesn't sound catchy for the common folk, but for someone like him, it seemed perfectly fine, especially for his current mood and availability. Void of second thoughts, he entered...

It didn't come as a surprise to find only one user logged in. It can even be considered a miracle to see a single soul even spending a fraction of time in a place as eerie as this. The interface alone is mostly black and violet and the layout's very square compared to the more popular networking sites. When the page prompted for a name, he pondered for a bit, and came up with "Lone Drifter", a cliché brand that coincidentally fits him and the life he's lived up to now like a pair of surgical gloves. As he commenced the usual procedure of taking note of things, he found the name of the only other user present to be quite unusual. Then again, names like that are common in the Internet so it wasn't that big a deal. Since he's the newcomer between the two of them, he is expected to be polite enough to initiate the conversation. But as a person who never learned to interact with anyone unless there's an ulterior motive behind it, all he could come up was the most common of openers...

lone_drifter: Hey...

47thtraitor: hey yourself drifter

lone_drifter: So...

lone_drifter: Been alone for a while now?

47thtraitor: long enough to be hit on by some loner who happened to pass by and be fine with it

lone_drifter: Heh...

lone_drifter: Its a rainy midnight, where I am.

47thtraitor: well its the usual on my end

47thtraitor: boring

lone_drifter: Can imagine that.

lone_drifter: Is it always this stale here?

47thtraitor: from the average standpoint, yes

47thtraitor: not really the most exciting place to be online

47thtraitor: I find it better as it is though

lone_drifter: How much time you got? I'd appreciate some company if you don't mind...

47thtraitor: so long as you keep me entertained, I think I can lend my time

lone_drifter: That a challenge...?

47thtraitor: if you think it is then give it your best shot, cowboy

47thtraitor: ask for asl and its game over tho

lone_drifter: Alright...

lone_drifter: So how did you guess I was a guy?

47thtraitor: elementary my dear

47thtraitor: men love the loner, drifter types bearing huge chips

47thtraitor: women like the more gallant, romantic characters

47thtraitor: but I'm speaking from a typical perspective

lone_drifter: Makes sense...

lone_drifter: So you're a swordswoman huh?

47thtraitor: by name maybe

47thtraitor: and if you get on my bad side, mister drifter

lone_drifter: Don't worry, I get it Ms. Traitor.

lone_drifter: I see you're not the sociable type.

47thtraitor: guilty

47thtraitor: but perhaps we're both culprits in that case

47thtraitor: aside from being two bored people trying to kill each other on a dead chatroom where the emotionally torn gather like mushrooms

lone_drifter: You have a point.

47thtraitor: so did a tornado take you here or you let yourself get blown away?

lone_drifter: You could say its the best of both worlds...or the worst for that matter...

47thtraitor: interesting

47thtraitor: care to enlighten me a little?

lone_drifter: Lets just say a tornado tore my house down and I need to relocate...

lone_drifter: ...But I have no idea where... Yet.

47thtraitor: I see

47thtraitor: I assume you're staying somewhere near your broken house

lone_drifter: Spot on. You must be a detective.

47thtraitor: oh please don't even go there

47thtraitor: you'll ruin my mood

lone_drifter: ...Did I hit a nerve?

47thtraitor: not really

47thtraitor: just annoyed with certain detectives irl

lone_drifter: Sorry.

47thtraitor: don't be

47thtraitor: you have more troubles than me right now

47thtraitor: but that ends only at right now

lone_drifter: Carrying a chip too, huh?

47thtraitor: something like that

lone_drifter: We could probably compare notes sometime.

47thtraitor: just don't be surprised when you read mine

lone_drifter: I gotta say, I've had a hell of a life so far...

47thtraitor: tell me about it

47thtraitor: so where do you plan to go?

lone_drifter: Thinking of going back to Japan. Haven't been there in years... For a change of pace, perhaps.

47thtraitor: native?

lone_drifter: You could say I'm a half. I don't really look Japanese.

47thtraitor: funny, I'm a half too

47thtraitor: we should get together more

lone_drifter: Not a bad idea, if I didn't bring that up first.

47thtraitor: word of advice. get out of there now. trust me. that's what I'd do if I were you

lone_drifter: Never been the type who listened to good advice.

47thtraitor: you trust your instincts more, hm?

lone_drifter: Affirmative.

47thtraitor: we should share a ward, if we're not sharing one already

lone_drifter: Heh...

lone_drifter: But since yo did go out of your way to throw one at me, I'd take it for a change.

47thtraitor: happy to oblige

lone_drifter: Really... Thanks... For putting up with me...

lone_drifter: I owe you one.

47thtraitor: don't mention it

47thtraitor: lone wolves have a tendency to stick together and become a pack

lone_drifter: Correct.

lone_drifter: Last question before I go.

lone_drifter: Verifying sex. You're female, right?

47thtraitor: looks like you've read some biology, cowboy

47thtraitor: I eat the ones who get on my bad side for breakfast tho

lone_drifter: So what category do I fall into?

47thtraitor: you entertained me well enough to get me to suggest an eyeball on our first chat

47thtraitor: that answer good enough or do I have to spell it out for you?

lone_drifter: Tell you what... Coming here's definitely worth it.

lone_drifter: Got more than what I bargained for.

47thtraitor: fair trade

47thtraitor: meet me again tomorrow. same time same place

47thtraitor: but try not to make me wait

lone_drifter: Ryoukai.

Heero watched on as the 47thtraitor vanished from the active list and a notice of her departure appeared before him. It was definitely one of the most peculiar conversations he's ever had, even in the Cyberworld where odd talks are like showbiz gossip. He had no idea if what they just shared was sincere, or one that culminated out of mutual boredom. It wasn't unjustifiable to suspect a conversation via Internet to be insincere, but he had this hunch that even if all they did was play around, her advice would do him good anyway. Heero finds this country intoxicating these days, almost every nook and cranny of this land's just contaminated by the influential aura of the ghost hes trying so hard to runaway from. He'd live the life of a mouse inside a maze if he stayed. Only problem is, if he took a plane to Japan, chances that he'd be easily tracked are statistically high. He would either have to charter a secure ride, or travel across the neighboring country by boat. And right now, he's too satisfied with his last endeavor's success that he didn't want to risk going for a streak. Besides, he's too famished to bother, or threaten the oblivious on the most inappropriate of hours. This one, he would have to do tomorrow. At least for now, he could hit the sack with a victory in the bag. No matter how big or small, victories should always be appreciated – yet another virtue from the good old days.

* * *

In approximately four hours and thirty minutes, he ended his slumber and took a quick shower. After that, he called up an old pal for a quick appointment. Morris, a 46-year-old war veteran, charters planes for customers ranging from private people who can afford to have themselves chartered to specific sectors, to dozens of political and corporate moguls escaping interviews from the media bees and their scandals, to even high-profile, well-connected suspects on the run. He was never in any position to ask nor afford to have strings attached, and he knew his stand like the back of his hand. He could be held accountable if it so happens that his passengers were guilt. Everyone knows that he was just doing his job and that he was ever the consummate professional. He did pay what he owed by chartering police officers and the like to capture the bunch, in case they had a probable destination as to where the culprit went. He'd take anyone, or anything, anywhere as long as the money's right and hot water doesn't flood his airfield.

This man would probably be dead by now along with 21 others in his platoon if not for the presence of a young man with an exceptional talent in combat that salvaged their busted blitz attack a few years back. A young man who went by the alias Heero Yuy. "Thank heavens yer on our side, sonny!" he once said to the boy, of which he received a quiet response. As the war raged on, his operations would clash with Yuy's on three other occasions, but even then, he never forgot the fellow who had hauled him from Hell's ferry boat, be able to spend 4 more Holiday seasons with his wife, who passed away from Cancer not too long ago. When he received the call today, it only took just one "Hey" for him to know that this was indeed him. The monotonous voice that had once told him to stay out of the way during another mission.

If there were a couple of things more to note about this Afro-American plane operator, its that he's a military jock who keeps his ties with his family and his fellows-in-arms of great value, and that he's one of those unhappy with the way this country's being run. In fact, it was Morris who helped Heero set foot on this very country he's trying to desert this very moment, under the pretense of him sabotaging this country's politics like he did on any other. But after that, their connection diminished – a standard procedure for mercenaries like themselves. This day would be the first time they'd meet in years.

It was way past 10 in the morning when Heero arrived at the airfield via cab. He met with his old comrade at the very field, just under one of his newly painted planes, where strong winds and hot air were a typical day in the office. He could smell the toxic aroma of the paint even from afar, but he's used to that scent by now. As Morris's large build got closer and closer, he was greeted first by a hand reaching for his...

"'Ey boy! Long time," Morris started, initiating a typical welcoming gesture.

"...Yeah..."

"Last I 'eard ya got lucky wit the lassie."

"That's not what I came here for."

"Same ol' cookie, 'uh. So what brings ya 'ere? Hot water comin' yer way?"

"Something like that. I need to get out of this country by tomorrow morning. Can you get me a plane?"

"Ya know how it is. Where'dya need to go?"

"I was thinking... Japan?"

"Tough place ta cart. Customs an' the shitty weather lately an' all that."

"Then can you get me across or neighbor's territory?"

"Hah! That's bank shot." The plane operator was amazed at how quickly he changed his request, but it was to be expected. "I'm flyin' over there tomorrow. Can't miss my only nephew's birthday. Ya can take the extra seat."

"...Is you schedule flexible...?"

"Need ta be there an' snag a new pair o' sneakers by 13. Can ya work wit dat?"

"Fair enough... I'm sure you already know the works..."

"Ya sure love yer secrets, man. Just get 'ere before 9."

"Roger. And thanks..."

"Anytime, brutha'! Long as I'm alive, just gimme a holla. Though we oughta get together sometime wit the ol' timers over beer an' 'em lassies."

Heero responded only with a sharp gaze that spoke his absolute answer aloud.

"Been a long time,man. Forgot ya don't drink."

Heero left the field and headed straight for the first Internet Café he could find to mail another associate, this one based in the neighboring territory, to purchase his desired ticket to Tokyo in his stead with the promise of reimbursing him in cold cash plus the service tip once he gets there around noon. He specifically asked for the flight scheduled at 1500 hours, or 3 in the afternoon for those unaccustomed to basic military language - It was the flight closest to the alley of his arrival, according to the timetable posted at the airline company's website, and would give him ample time for last-minute checks. He also indicated that the contractor prioritize procuring an economy ticket just to be less conspicuous, and one-way because he's not sure how long he'd be staying. Upon finishing the mail and making sure it was sent at the right address, Heero pressed his elbows harder on the table's edge, palming his face with both hands, sliding from his cheeks up to his temples. He simultaneously grated and laughed at himself mentally, for the fact that he's acting like a common fugitive. Asking external connections for means of escape, purchasing tickets and getting booked at hotels with the use of alternate identities... It somehow feels like he's back in the old warring days, when he was in deep cover trying to sneak inside enemy territory with the intention of systematically dismantling it straight from its heart down, to be mawed and turned into a graveyard later on. He's being cautious and crafty. Tense, but doing his best to keep cool. He feels a sense of urgency in fulfilling his directives that would not let him sit idly until completion is secure. The only difference being, this time, he's at war with a dilemma that has a number of simpler solutions. Heero's regular session of self-induced tension ended when the mail notification beep asked for his attention. He had received a reply from the contractor, fast and terse just the way he wanted it. "Getting your ticket right now. Meet me at the old spot upon touchdown and wear green." said the mail. People like them are quite adept to ciphers, minimal exchanges and ambiguous statements. Even their most casual greetings can sometimes mean a complete, well-thought mission plan.

It wasn't such a spectacle, how instantly the contractor got him booked. Back in the day, checking flight schedules and purchasing tickets could take hours and hours of phone calls and a ton of patience, but in this generation, trading information's just a fingertip away. What used to take a fraction of a lifetime traveling from one office to another just to fall in lines can now be performed even when stark naked in a tub. And just as it has always been, it helps if you know the inner workings or know someone who does. At the very least, he was satisfied with the proceedings thus far, even though he still needs to verify trivial details tomorrow when he gets there. He just couldn't wait to get out of this prison that was once his "home".

Preparations for the said trip took over half the day, from booking a flight from an external source to packing bags, along with traveling from place to place and returning to the hotel. He didn't even stop to have brunch, but that's what room service's perfect for. As soon as he settled in, he grabbed the room phone and dialed Room Service for a large cheeseburger and cola which got to his doorstep in about 15 minutes. He was keeping time resting then. He still had two hours to spare before his "date" with the traitor that impaled this crazy idea of flying out to Japan straight to his brain. But Heero was a hasty fellow, not to mention success-conscious. He didn't want to be late, even if it was an appointment with a computer, if it compromises his mission. And this one, he put at a really high pedestal.

Before digging on his burger, he activated his laptop and quickly accessed "The SnobFactory" with the previous name he used, not giving a damn if there wasn't anyone present at the moment. He's used to staking out, even if there are heaps of dust burying his military skills after being locked up in the basement. However, it didn't take more than 8 minutes and a couple of bites off his meal for someone to enter the room. And it so happen that he was reaching for his drink when the guest greeted him, instantly doubling his fascination.

47thtraitor: our brain must be made on the same production line

lone_drifter: On the exact same Snob Factory, if I may add.

47thtraitor: never thought humor's in your dna

lone_drifter: Me neither.

lone_drifter: Anyway... I booked the flight.

47thtraitor: really?

lone_drifter: Should arrive around 3PM tomorrow.

47thtraitor: evidence found online doesn't work on me

lone_drifter: You can see for yourself. If you can.

47thtraitor: that a dare?

lone_drifter: Depends on how you put it.

lone_drifter: Thanks again.

lone_drifter: Somehow, I felt relieved to know I'm taking off soon...

47thtraitor: pleasure's all mine

47thtraitor: just thought you might do what I'd do

lone_drifter: Something tells me you already did it.

47thtraitor: you can say that...

47thtraitor: so where are you planning to go when you get here?

lone_drifter: Haven't thought about it that much.

47thtraitor: this will be your first time coming here in...?

lone_drifter: About 6 years, probably.

lone_drifter: I don't keep track of dates regularly.

47thtraitor: an artist?

lone_drifter: To some extent, yeah... Why?

47thtraitor: artists like the slower life, they say

47thtraitor: paying less attention to time than most people

lone_drifter: So I've heard.

lone_drifter: I take it you've been asked that as well?

47thtraitor: actually no

47thtraitor: Narita or Haneda?

lone_drifter: Haneda...

47thtraitor: alright, I'll pick you up

lone_drifter: You serious...?

47thtraitor: they say I always am

47thtraitor: this country changes in a heartbeat

47thtraitor: you need a tour guide

lone_drifter: That's a good case you're making.

lone_drifter: One question though. Why?

4thtraitor: I'll answer that with the question why not

lone_drifter: Seriously.

47thtraitor: I'll tell you when you get here

lone_drifter: What if I decide not to come...?

47thtraitor: then you just wasted time, effort and money

47thtraitor: oh and you'd probably be stuck there longer

lone_drifter: Fine. If you insist.

47thtraitor: I'll wear green, blue and black and hold a book

47thtraitor: wear the same colors so I'd know its you

lone_drifter: Something tells me this is going to be quite a trip...

47thtraitor: we'll see about that

lone_drifter: How do I confirm it is you...?

47thtraitor: figure it out, Sherlock

47thtraitor: adieu

The conversation ended vaguely. His chatmate logged out after her last statement and left him in complete darkness. Whether she was actually serious about meeting him or not, he had no means of knowing unless he bumps into her again. Just like it was during the war, there is a thick fog looming up ahead. If he can get out of this country undetected... If the schedule will push through without hindrance... If he's going to meet the 47th traitor or not... He pondered about this enigma for a while until he felt his consciousness slip into the cowl of black...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, Gundam Wing, nor any other copyrights that were mentioned in this story, directly and otherwise – They all belong to their respective owners. If there's anything I actually own here, its just the creative input and output I've put into this. Any criticism discussed and made in this story, while it does have its bases, are subject to my opinion and how I see the characters interpret them. If it bears any resemblance to real-life topics and events, it is purely coincidental.

* * *

If there's a lie that could be said about the life of one Shiho Miyano, saying that its "normal" would be among the biggest ones. Yes, she may have what can be called a simple life based on her everyday routine alone, but Shiho knew, along with a select few that she either counts on with her life, or gravely despise, that this is all a facade...

She was born from a Japanese father and a British mother, both of which she was separated from before she could store memories into her brain and recognize them perfectly. Her family, as far as she could remember and from what she had been told, has been tied up with society's dark side even before her older sister was born. She grew up looking at a raven-colored world, from an angle that made man look like the cretins they prove to be at times. She possessed the same keen intellect as her father's - a chemist by profession or so she had been told by her then-benefactors, and for over 19 years, all she was ever allowed to do was to tap into that potential, even studying overseas under the best teachers money could afford and those who are likely under the group's influence, and use it to continue her father's "unfinished work", and clean up his mess while at it. And that was it. No life under the warm sunlight, no learning of "unnecessary" things commonly found in normal schools. Nothing else but what she's being tasked to accomplish. At first, she won't deny that she was fine with simply living in the underworld with her family. But soon enough, the set-up went sour, and eventually, bitter. She wanted out, and somehow, she got what she wanted, but she had to pay a hefty price first. She wanted payback for that loss, but she's not as courageous and capable as she imagined herself to be. In the end, she's just cold, stuck-up, arrogant and clever, but it stops there.

Shiho was lucky enough to find a place to hide, and meet people who actually cares about what she thinks and feels and tries their best to understand her. There was even someone who promised to help her with her problems. To guide her steps until she's able to cross the jagged terrain. For her, that person was the one who understood her mindset the most. In such a short period of time, she had come to trust him with her life. It even came to a point when she wanted more from that person, for him to be the one who'd share her fate all the way through the end. But she knew all too well that it will never happen no matter how hard she wished for it. He could only understand her to an extent and it could and would never go further than that. She didn't deserve for it to evolve into something deeper. After all, she was among those who, intentional or otherwise, made too many mistakes and botched her only shot at being an average Jane, and now she's practically making up for lost time. A hard journey, especially if one has to worry about her estranged life haunting her every now and then. Setting all the transgressions and her overall negativity aside, its been a fun ride so far. She's been spending her days caring for her guardian's health while trying to let her newfound life bloom under the radiant light. But, living life on the run, only time will tell how long can this lost flower stay in the sun, before night falls and she would once again have to face the skulls that are locked shut in her basement... Which is why she tries her best to find enjoyment every step of the way; Its the first time she even had an opportunity to do so anyway...

Presently, she resides at a simple community in Beika with a chubby inventor in his 50's. Definitely, he has a good heart, selflessly adopting her in spite of her black-painted background and would usually come up with games and toys for children and the children at heart, some of which she helps designing if she happens to find the mood. He's also quite energetic and carefree for his age, and would often treat her and her newfound friends to camping trips and restaurant-hopping, though frankly, the professor's just doing it with the ulterior motive of having the chance to indulge himself. If there's one thing about the professor that gets her riled-up, its his constantly-increasing weight. But looks like she'll have to make an exception today, as the professor just closed another deal on one of his works, as he excitedly announced over the phone. Nowadays, with fast-buck artists afloat and companies repackaging their items after a small upgrade or two, she could definitely empathize with the struggles of a scientist who's still looking for that major breakthrough.

It was roughly 6PM when she got off her computer desk. On a slow, rainy day like today, she'd either rummage through the professor's library, going through all sorts of reading paraphernalia ranging from science textbooks to even fashion magazines in an attempt to amuse herself, or settle in front her desktop, navigate the network and continue with her research - One of the remnants of her past self and one that takes up most of her time. It was a recreation, a necessity for the soul, and a double-edged sword altogether. But as far as being a form of recreation goes, it tires itself easily. Especially for someone like her who passionately refuses having to put up with that popular gig called "social media" where everything she hated about society roll up like a ball of plastic every second of the day. Even if she's not on the run from her ghosts, she'd probably still refuse to succumb to the idea of promulgating herself especially for the silliest of reasons, no doubt about it – She had too much pride and love for her own privacy for that. To Hell with people who believe taking part in social media is an integral part of everyday life.

All things considered, Shiho does have her reservations for old-school methods of getting information. She wouldn't mind signing up for message boards and chatrooms if she finds the place likable enough, and would sometimes go through blogs, photo-journals or stories, of course trying to avoid the Comments section as much as possible as to not spoil her indulgence, or magnify her disappointment further. In fact, she's been trying to channel her eccentricity in literary form as of late, though none of her work ever escaped the boundaries of her personal hard drive and would usually get deleted shortly after its completion. She was on-line just now, multi-tasking between reading a story she particularly liked, looking some things up for future reference, and hanging around a social joint that's not flooded with people, but she had to cut her session short to make dinner.

Shiho took the thick slice of beef she's marinating for about three hours and went on to cook it medium-rare. After all, her guardian had just caught a big game and it wouldn't hurt to let him enjoy one juicy steak once in a while. But, living with someone as stern as she is, once in a while meant once in a blue moon. She just finished making mashed potatoes to pair the beef with when the healthy inventor got home. They talked about his day for a while as she was clearing up the coffee table in the living room where they usually dine over TV and receive the occasional guests. After serving his freshly-cooked steak, she didn't feel enticed to celebrate with him and opted to pass on dinner for bed. Nothing new from the girl, nor for her housemate who's now under the spell of the tearful meal he craved for a while now that it was all he cared about at the time. However, she seemed quite spirited to hit the sack early - Surely not what an insomniac like her would do. Before she went to sleep, she took a quick bath then went back to her computer to confirm some details for her itinerary tomorrow. A trip she decided on her own volition – yet another uncharacteristic act for the mysterious young woman who at times has to be dragged outside for trips. But, if one's keen mind would subject her actions into a perspective befitting a typical woman her age, its safe to say that she has special plans for tomorrow.

* * *

Shiho, or Ai, the name her friends and affiliates have been accustomed to since meeting her, woke up at around 4:30 AM, somehow rejuvenated after a streak of sleepless nights. She had a lot of time to spare before her appointment, but opted not to take yet another leap from the cliff called luck, mindful of how inconsiderate traffic can be. Having said that, she did take some time bathing and getting dressed – More or less typical vanity. She bore the current weather in mind with her selection of garments, opting not to wear anything too fancy. Ai donned a black long-sleeved turtle-neck, a pair of pale denim jeans and completed it with the sturdy pair of boots she often wears during camp-outs or out-of-town trips. Its still raining hard outside, leading her to wearing a pine green hooded fleece jacket, a pair of clear glasses to cover her eyes, and bringing a handy umbrella along as well. She was no girl scout, but she had a hunch that she'll probably get bored waiting in case the rain screws things up and will most likely need the extra items anyway. Not wanting to make a fuss out of her sudden departure nor the undetermined duration of her absence, she left a note on the very same coffee table she cleared up last night saying that she'll be over at a friend's house to help with some sort of project, of course leaving strong emphasis on her strict privacy conditions and that she'll be fine. And in a few minutes past 5-quarter, she was out of the house.

Ai stretched her arms and legs a bit, first thing after stepping out of the house. She then pulled her umbrella up along with her hood while going through the imaginary map she had drawn inside her head last night. First, she would have to take a bus to Beika Station, board the train until it stops at Tokyo Station, and finally transferring to the monorail, which leads straight to her actual destination. Not too hard to recall and follow even for someone who prefers to stay home and confide to herself like an old hermit, secluded from the rest. As she made her way to the nearest bus stop, she whiled herself from the desolate walk by looking at the world around her.

In a bustling city like Tokyo, there's never a moment when life mellows down. Everywhere she turned, she could see birds of different breeds - Larks soaring, eagerly roaming the civilized jungle. Owls darting back to their nests to hibernate after exhausting themselves through the night. Migratory birds still readjusting their niche after moving to a new habitat. All with the common purpose of flapping their wings until they find the refuge they seek. But if she were to liken herself to a bird as well, she would probably be a jet-black raven from land that's better off removed from the map, perhaps trying to find a flock where she could feel at home. Even if she's being cared for in an ornithological reserve among a variety of livelier birds, both in color and behavior, perhaps it is nothing but pure animal instinct to long for kin. There will always be that void in her heart that longs for someone who'd look past the facades she had created and see who she really is, and love her for it...

Today was no different from your average morning, save the fact that a storm seems to have struck since two days ago and yet the reports keep denying the speculation. It was a tough debate, since its a relatively-known fact that Japan owns some of the best forecasting equipment in the world. It only proves that no matter how sophisticated technology get, Mother Nature is so unpredictable a landlady that her residents are left with no choice but to deal with her mood swings, especially when she nags about the rent. The rain fell hard, making sounds closely resembling a thousand marbles hitting and bouncing all over the floor, loud enough that she hardly heard any other sound than that. Ai could see one or two people making a run for it on both sides of the street, with their business coats stretched over their heads and briefcases serving as makeshift roofs, seeking either shelter or a more formidable shield. Bystanders flock the convenience stores for handy umbrellas and a hot disposable cup of morning coffee to brush off the extra numbness the humid winds brought in their sleep. While it seemed tempting to get some warm refreshments, Ai, eager to get on the station, decided that breakfast will have to wait until its late enough to be called brunch and headed straight to the bus stop. Upon boarding the bus, she took the seat farthest from the driver and tensed herself looking through the window beside her. She just couldn't wait to get to Beika Station...

Beika Station was pretty much what she was expecting when she arrived. Lines culminating in front of the teller and people already waiting for the next train, though not as many had it been any sunnier. While the line was still convenient enough, she fell in it in a heartbeat and purchased a ticket to Tokyo Station, then rushed towards the stream people looking to get on the upcoming car. It wasn't unusual for the mysterious woman to move frantically. Just that, if one's gutsy enough to try her shoes on for size, that person may not live long enough to understand. Even as the locomotive arrived, her fast movements were a constant, occupying a seat ahead of passengers who waited even before she got down from the bus. Her eyes shifted from left to right, taking note of her surrounding and the lot boarding with her while making sure her stealth remains undetected. Ai put a pair of earpieces on her, dreading the idea of tuning in to the snores of the fellow just across her, apparently still drowsed due to the chill, and to keep herself wild awake during the ride.

When she got off the train and from the station, the rain had momentarily ceased. Momentarily, since the possibility of an encore is high with a herd of black sheep still occupying the skies. The streets were smeared with puddles all over like an archipelago and were hard to avoid as she made her ascent towards the monorail. Luckily, the weather wasn't strong enough to put it out of commission, otherwise delaying her well-calculated travel plan. She finally cut herself some slack once boarded inside the monorail, as this ride will not only take some time, enough for her to catch ample rest, but will also take her straight to her destination – the airport...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, Gundam Wing, nor any other copyrights that were mentioned in this story, directly and otherwise – They all belong to their respective owners. If there's anything I actually own here, its just the creative input and output I've put into this. Any criticism discussed and made in this story, while it does have its bases, are subject to my opinion and how I see the characters interpret them. If it bears any resemblance to real-life topics and events, it is purely coincidental.

Notes: Eyeball. I know, they sound as if they already know each other a whole lot, but I couldn't really think of any way to slow it down. Ai's eye color, I really had a hard time pinning down because she was featured with different eye hues over the years so I picked Ultramarine, a hue of blue that can also look like violet or greenish blue depending on whether its natural or synthetic. The song Ai is listening to on one part is Sakasama no Chou, the opening theme of Jigoku Shoujo's first season.

* * *

It was a little over 3:30 PM, Japan time when Heero's plane landed at Haneda Airport. The harsh conditions delayed the flight as predicted, with clouds blurring the runway for hours until sometime around three, when it dispersed long enough for landing to be clear. Heero felt somehow relieved now that he had finally set foot on Japanese soil. But before he could swim in the river of nostalgia, he first had to get himself settled in a hotel of some sort. Of course it wouldn't have been a problem if he wasn't ruling the renowned establishments out of the list of candidates. Money wasn't the issue, but if he wanted to stay off the radar, he would have to pick a place that's not very conspicuous. As soon as he was cleared to enter the country officially, the first thing he did was find a place to sit and allow his mind a few minutes to rest and absorb everything that's happened over the last 24 hours. Just looking at the confines of this building, a mixture of Deja Vu and euphoria bewildered him. Things were far from what he could remember, and yet, it felt as if he'd been here to witness its evolution all along. It was like coming home after getting your house completely renovated, and yet he hasn't been here for almost a decade, and his last trip was a mere stopover. Maybe it was just him not really paying enough attention to detail, or him simply missing out on them because of his mission... Whatever it is, he could care less, as he's currently looking to redeem himself of such obliviousness.

Finding refuge in the waiting area, Heero slouched on the bench. He bored himself watching reunions of varying types. From friends, to family... And worst of all, lovers. The young soldier sighed, having his mind piqued by simple human nature yet again. Never in his life had he felt reception as warm as what unfolded before him. Easily getting tired of such interactions, Heero turned to his right, where people are still waiting for their respective flights. Most of them have worry written all over their faces, praying for their relatives' safe landing and for the skies to clear on time. He focused his attention to this side, not because of his curiosity of the array of emotions being shown for he already perceived them to be nothing out of the ordinary, but because he could relate to it better. Still, nothing really caught his interest. He didn't even see anyone familiar from the bunch. Nobody stood out from the rest. There were no violent customers nor high-profile ones who don't know how to lay low. It was nothing but a plain rainy day at the airport. Feeling as if he was kidding himself believing even for a second that the person he met not too long ago would actually show, he was about to gather himself from the bench until something finally drew him. Or rather, someone...

Out of dozens of people at the waiting area and the airport at large, it was the woman sitting three chairs to his right that caught his attention. Even he was unsure what it was that led him towards her. She had this mysterious vibe surrounding her, and it wasn't just in the way she dressed. She was wearing an olive sweater, barely visible under the layer of a black jacket made of a slightly waterproof material. Its hood was down, revealing her nicely-permed brown hair that extended down her neckline. A good portion of her face was covered with her hair and she had eyeglasses on, but that didn't stop him from getting a good look at her eyes, particularly its movement. Her sharp ultramarine eyes shifted tirelessly from left to right, and back to a book she was reading. Based from the mud stains on her jeans and her mildly-dripping locks, he deduced that she braved the rains just to pick someone up who's likely at a later schedule, judging from her obvious indifference towards those who are coming out of the arrival area. Despite the spectacles shrouding them, he still managed to get a decent look of her eyes. She didn't seem to need those glasses for aid with the way her eyes moved, but her eccentric use of it was not what attracted him. The look she had gave him a strong impression that she wasn't just an ordinary girl. The woman seemed quite the cunning type – an individual whose mind is always at work in ways that one could only imagine, waiting patiently for the prey to fall right into her hunting zone. His conjecture proved correct two minutes after he first laid eyes on this peculiar marvel of a woman the instant her peripheral vision moved to meet his after a faint yawn.

Evidently, she had noticed his apparent admiration, and chose not to let it slip quietly. Her eyes roamed at him from head to toe, obviously noting every detail; Heero was wearing a pair of black pants, and Egyptian blue buttoned shirt with its long sleeves folded just below his elbows, and a cap of darker blue with a green peak topping his unruly chocolate hair. He must've looked just as suspicious as the girl, having to hide his face with those sharp tufts of hair and the headgear. The woman couldn't deter what color his eyes were from where she sat, but in spite of all the hindrances, their gazes clashed with one another without fail. They were a few seats apart, and yet they played mind games with each other like they've been at it for a lifetime now. This sparked a question inside Heero's mind. One he never thought he'd ask himself. "Could she be...?" he wondered about the possibility, but tried to deny it knowing how low it is to begin with. But then again, the rate is still not zero, which gave him that nagging impression. Come to think of it, she wore the exact same three colors that 47thtraitor mentioned. An order he unconsciously obeyed, counting his usual hunter green tanktop currently serving as an undershirt and the cap itself. He tried not to listen to his inner voice that urged him to ask her. At that moment, Heero was content just staring at her.

Another minute passed and suddenly, she blinked away from him and back to the book she was reading. At first, he figured their game was over, but then he noticed a sly smirk etched across her lips, as if telling him to "try his luck at her". She must've noticed his indecision that she had to give him a sign, he thought. The tides have turned drastically, with both sides now suspecting the other of being the person they had met by chance from across the monitor. It did seem like another one of those cliché "fate" setups but somehow, it felt as if they'd already given enough information to the other party and mutually agreed to rendezvous today. A lot of questions were afloat in the air between them, and there was only one way left to answer all of them. Mustering enough resolve to engage the young lady, Heero got up from his seat, his luggage in hand, and stood 11 o'clock from her vantage point.

"That's one heavy book you're reading, miss," he started. She was reading a complete volume of Sherlock Holmes stories.

"Oh...? I've already finished it five times," answered the girl bleakly, her eyes trained on the book, not bothering to return a glance back at him.

"May I take a look...?"

"Can't you see I'm still reading?" She lifts the book up as if trying to find sufficient light, covering her face and treating him to a better view of the book's shell.

"My apologies..." He glanced over the title before making another query. "I take it you're a Sherlockian...?"

"Not really... Just killing some time."

A cocky grunt opened Heero's next statement. "Figured as much..."

The girl slammed the book shut and diverted her full attention to him, armed with a scrutinizing look. "Are you implying something with that?"

"Well... Just thought you were too rebellious to be one," he replied with unwavering conviction, now confident of his hunch

"Hmmph... Guilty as charged." She smirked, finally loosening her defenses. "Given the circumstances, I'm surprised we'd actually see each other, Mr. Drifter..."

"Ms. Traitor... You have no idea..."

"I'm impressed that you got my hints right away."

"The book was a dead giveaway."

"That's why Holmes maniacs annoy me. He just loves brushing wisdom onto his readers..."

"You tell me."

The unusual twosome shared a light laugh, then looked at each other once more. Not like chess players trying to read the opposition's moves, but like a simple eye-contact between two people who knew each other well and haven't met for some time. Perhaps... After such a long wait... This was Heero's "warm reception" - That someone actually waited for his arrival to fetch him outside of an ongoing battle, even if it was actually a person whom he just became acquainted with three days ago. She smiled at him deviously, still impressed with how he deciphered her code. They stayed like that for a while, until a mental note reminded him to be polite.

"...name's Heero Yuy. Its a pleasure..."

"Just call me Ai... Ai Haibara. That's what my friends call me."

"Nice to finally meet you, Haibara-san..."

"Likewise, Yuy-san. But if you don't mind, lets refer to ourselves with first names. Consider it a privilege if you need a reason for it." The two shook hands, marking the first chapter in their blooming relations. "So what's your plan?" Ai initially asked.

"Rent a car. Drive around and find some place to stay for starters...," simply answers Heero, like it was the first thing anyone would do.

"Any hotels in mind?"

"I was thinking around middle-class."

"I see... I think I know a place or two."

"...So you are serious about what you said..."

"Of course I am. I promised I'd be your escort, didn't I?"

"Uh huh..."

"B-but don't get any perverse ideas... Liaisons are not in the package." She averted her gaze, her cheeks flushing faintly.

"My imagination's not very active."

"Is that so...? ….But who knows... Maybe if the cards are played right..." The second half was spoken to herself in a feather-like voice.

"Hmm...?"

"I said we should get on the road now. We'd suffocate in this kind of atmosphere."

"Roget that."

Heero insisted carrying her bag with his while Ai led the way out. They asked some security personnel for directions to the nearest rental car shop. Luckily, there's one just a few blocks away and easily accessible by foot. When they got to the shop, it took Heero took less than five minutes browsing through the whole selection before deciding to rent a standard four-seater, cheaper and a little worn out compared to the others, but would suffice if they're only driving around Tokyo. When they finally hit the road, the rain had begun falling again, the skies now in an even deeper shade of gray. With a depressing drive looming, Ai yawned over the view of a city submerged in heaven's tears and then sounds of splashes coming off vehicular trails. She had a moment of nap within her grasp, but being the self-proclaimed escort to this young man, she made it a point to keep herself awake and him entertained.

"So what do you do when you're not hopping around chatrooms? Just looking at you, I can tell you're not an average guy," the woman started, watching water drizzle down the mirror with her face resting on her palm.

"I'm a free-lancer, though I cannot disclose details about what I do. I suppose you can figure the rest out."

"A mercenary? Interesting..." A normal person would've taken it as a joke, but Ai could tell instantly that he was dead serious. "So what actually brought you here? Work-related or personal? I need a slight picture of your circumstances in case cars suddenly tail us relentlessly..."

"Don't worry, I'm not a fugitive on the run... Not literally."

"Hmm... Aspiring to join the Yakuza then?"

"Nah..."

Ai pondered for a bit before bidding her next question. "Its personal, isn't it?"

"….You could say that... For now..."

"Oh? Do you mind enthralling me about it? Ai turned to Heero, her curiosity quenching for some details. She figured he's so used to driving just by how he automatically responds while barely taking his eyes off the road. "Go on. I assure you, I'm probably the best confidant you'll ever find."

After a minute's pause, Heero answered. "...Things happened..."

"...The way you said it, it sounds more like "Things became inconvenient". I'm guessing it did, hm?" she bluntly asked.

"...Something like that..."

"Don't worry. I can relate to that. Definitely..."

"What about you...? What do you do?" returned Heero.

"Cruising along, to tell you honestly... Trying to start fresh after I left... Left the firm I used to be a part of..."

"So what happened...?"

"Things went sour. I wanted out. Now I try to catch up on what I've missed out, and I've missed a lot... I guess that's also soul-searching..."

"...And the chatroom?"

"I've actually been going there as of late, when I don't have anything better to do... Sometimes, its a lot easier talking to people whose faces you don't see... People who don't really believe anything that's said from behind a computer screen."

"I see... You could say I had the similar idea that night..." Heero grunts, amused at the way things are going. "Looks like we actually lived on the same side of the world before today."

"I wouldn't have opened up as much if I hadn't figured that out. But lets leave it at that for now."

"Agreed..." Heero noticed Ai turn grim all of a sudden and decided to alter the conversation's course. "Now that we're here, I believe its time you told me why you set this whole meeting up in the first place."

"Well.. I don't know either... Its a random thing, I guess. You know... To break the monotony... Be by myself, try to go places and stuff, do things I wanted to do, meet people I feel like meeting... You said you wanted company, remember? I'm intrigued so I took the chance."

"You sure did. There was at least a 70% chance that we'd miss each other."

"Its success depended on whether you'd remember the hint I gave or not."

Heero grunted cockily. "Your hint was too easy. I doubt anyone in their right mind would read a book on an airport."

"True enough... Though I really know a couple of people who'd actually do that over and over again without getting tired of it."

"Seems to me like you're no average girl either..."

"Maybe so... But that's for you to find out as well."

It must've been due to the fact that both of them understood that the other had also seen things from the shadows long before their first meeting that they instantly clicked. They may have lived different lives, but the way life has been unforgiving on them and the way they've dealt with it up to this point somehow paralleled one another that it was easy for them to reach an understanding, even though they had just met. Both have faced so many struggles in their still-young lives that have turned them cynical, unable to give others benefit of doubt, and yet they felt comfortable showing each other a bone from their closets. It is indeed a rare occurrence, but there really are strangers who'd naturally get along even if they'd just met. Perhaps it is yet another aspect of"humanity" that doesn't have an absolute explanation.

The couple began circling around Chiyoda for the third time five minutes past seven in the evening. They had been driving around the city, going back and forth between districts and getting the lay of the land just like a normal tourist would. They had passed quite a number of hotels along the way, but so far, none has struck Heero's fancy. However, it was already getting late and booking a room somewhere decent would be next to impossible by now. The probability of them staying at a cheap walk-in was high, but the young soldier thought it wouldn't seem right for his escort. His indecision led the girl into offering some much-needed help.

"I have a gift voucher in case you're tired looking back and forth..."

"...Is that true...? You should've said so a while ago..."

"A friend of mine won it at a raffle. Its on one of the more popular hotels here in Chiyoda, but since accommodation's already paid for, we only have to worry about miscellaneous fees if they're going to charge us those. It's a luxury room though."

"That's good..." Heero simply replied, his focus not budging from the road. "So what's the specifics? Is it a room for two...?"

"About that... Its only a single room. Other perks are free of charge though including room service, valid for two days."

"I understand... I don't mind leaning on the wall."

"Absolutely not. You're the guest here. I'll just ask for a futon."

"Are we going to argue over this...?" His voice turned from a coldly casual to his commanding monotone. "I suggest you don't treat me as a VIP because I'm not."

"I'll do that if you lessen being gentlemanly because it doesn't suit you either. Deal?"

"...Fair enough..."

Silence followed that heated exchange soon after.

"I suppose we could settle for a more appropriate agreement," Heero suggested as he passed another block.

"Name your terms."

"You take the bed. I'll take the futon."

"Hmmm..." Ai's lips then arched a shifty smirk, an idea coming into mind. "What if I tell you I'm fine sharing the bed?"

"Negative."

"And why is that?"

"I cannot guarantee that I can keep my male instincts in check at all times."

The woman sighed, having anticipated that answer. "In that case... I think I can allow hugging since its cold anyway and we might need to compromise."

"Are you 100% certain about that?"

"Well, are you up for that kind of deal?"

Heero tried to object, but now he knew how hard it is to handle this woman. It did seem like he's arguing with himself at some point. "Alright. You win."

"Hmmph..." Ai crossed her arms, her nonchalant expression implying that she'd been anticipating victory long before. "You're the first man I've ever met who could easily refuse getting into bed with a girl, especially someone as incredibly cute as I am," she joked on that last bit.

"I won't be held liable if I am unable to hold back. Got it?"

"Okay... But try going underneath my clothes and you're dead."

"But I'm paying you back for the voucher..."

"As long as you'd take me shopping tomorrow, then its a deal." Ai gave him directions as to where they'd be spending the night. Tactically-speaking, having a room at a nice hotel at the heart of Tokyo, with convenient access to various tourist spots sounds nice, if not the optimum plan. Heero found no logical reason to reject her suggestion. Setting his previous specifications aside, he immediately took a U-turn at the first slot in sight and drove straight for the hotel on the gift check. They didn't bother passing by a drive-through nor a convenience store on the way, not only because of the traffic, but also because their bodies are practically begging for a bed to rest their backs and necks on after hours of fruitless looking from left to right. The available room service more than makes up for the trouble anyway, according to Ai who had looked the place up beforehand.

* * *

It didn't take a while for them to arrive at the hotel despite the abundance of cars still circulating and clogging the streets. At the lobby, they parted ways, with Ai first heading to the front desk to settle the matter with the coupon while Heero went over to the ForEx for some yen. He met with her at the front desk, and soon they were graced with an employee who greeted them with great aura of hospitality that has defined Japanese vassals over the years, even offering to carry their luggages, which they refused, and give them a quick tour en route to their room. As they followed behind, Ai didn't pass up the opportunity to pry his thoughts out. "What's on your mind?" Ai whispered. She was more curious about what he had to say more than the staff's explanation about the facilities.

"Nothing really... I just did not expect such reception." Heero stressed the fact that they are technically not paying customers and the frequency of hotel staff being impartial to coupon winners. "It seems hospitality still burns within the Japanese spirit..."

"You bet... Just don't push them to the brink or you might not live long enough to regret it," she added, recalling some events from the past that made it to the evening news. "I guess its part of their job to be friendly and patient. For locals, its still the same case as anywhere else."

"Some places I've been to... You can't buy your way in no matter how much you're willing to pay as long as you're a tourist."

"Hmmm... You've been to interesting places, I'd say."

"Uhmm... Excuse me, sir, ma'am... This is your room," the clerk timidly interrupted. He had already sensed the couple's indifference midway, but continued with his job anyway until they reached their destination - A room located at the X floor, numbered XXX, coincidentally the one situated at the end of the hallway. The staff unlocked the door and then gave them the access card. "If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate calling for room service. Also, our front desk is available 24 hours. Please enjoy your stay." The employee bowed twice, welcoming them to their shared room. He offered to carry their luggages in, but they sent him off instead.

"He didn't say if we can get an extra futon or not," Heero spoke as an afterthought.

"He thinks we're a couple. No doubt about that," she replied, void of the embarrassment an average girl would show.

"Well, let's get ourselves settled in for now..."

The room looked simple and elegant altogether. It was divided into three main sections: The entrance hall leading straight to the main room where most of the furnitures and appliances are, including the TV, a small desktop, a tea table, a mini fridge, a cupboard where most of the utilities are, and a microwave. The bedroom was further inside, separated from the main room by a single wall. The bed looked bigger than he expected, ideal for two people if they're sleeping together, spaces on both sides wide enough to for sleeping bags to fit, and a nightstand on both sides. To the left of the main room was the bathroom, providing both a shower and a tub, a separate room for the toilet, and the sink with a large mirror on the main junction. Toiletries are also provided in a small metal cabinet screwed on the wall facing the hand drier. A laundry chute is also available in front of the bed, on the same side as the bath.

"I'll change in the bathroom." Ai went inside, but left him a parting shot before she did. "And please... No peeking or I'll kill you."

"You don't have to tell me." His eyes venturing form side to side as if scanning the room's layout. As soon as she was gone, Heero examined the area more thoroughly. He opened the cupboards one by one, looked under the furnace, and checked the windows. Ai, who was already done changing a minute ago, secretly observed him through a very slight opening. She managed to make her presence tenuous to the mercenary, predicting that he would've stopped and acted normally had he noticed. With great stealth, she watched him as he raided the whole room. Seeing him like this reminded Ai of the many police investigations she had witnessed. She could tell he wasn't an amateur just by the way he inspected things and try to make them look undisturbed afterwards. But looking at Heero's sharp hunter-like eyes as he raided the room, Ai's vision suddenly perceived him as a person from a lifetime ago. Deeming this as a trivial hallucination brought about by lack of nourishment, she shook her head a bit and continued to amuse herself observing this mercenary's movements... Until he sensed that she was watching him and decided to go and change as to not raise further tension for both of them.

A minute later and Heero was in his usual green top and black spandex. He was about to pull a pair of sweatpants of the same color when Ai finally stepped out, tossing her luggage towards him as if taunting him yet again. His reflexes were fast enough to catch the bag, but he had to stop dressing. It took him about 3 seconds more to put the bag down before he finally saw her. Ai was wearing a dark blue hockey jersey, numbered 47 with silver trimmings on the side. With the jersey's hemline extending a little below her hips, he couldn't really see her night garb's bottom half, but he deduced she was wearing shorts. Her face was a little less obstructed now that the glasses are out of the way. She had a beautiful face, her features emitting an aura of elegance and coldness, cupped nicely by her perm locks. Ai didn't seem Japanese at first glance, but one would probably distinguish her Asian roots after some time. Simply put, she was an ideal hybrid of the West and the Orient – the best of both worlds, if you will. As for her figure, he couldn't get the complete picture, but he concluded just by looking at her nice legs and the visible curves up ahead that she has a nice body.

"Oh... So you can ogle too?" sarcastically asked Ai.

"You sure you don't have fragile items in this...?" Quickly, Heero averted his eyes and changed the topic.

"Yup." She moved to his side, tantalizing herself with his form. It was easy to anticipate that he'd cut such a nice figure, with his extremely active background. Just that, she did not expect to be somewhat attracted. Ai tried looking away, hiding the pink tint on her cheeks from him. But Heero had already gone back to dressing up soon after to notice her trivial movements. However, while his gaze was firmly on the wall across, the soldier uttered... "...By the way...You look nice..."

"...T-thanks... You look nice too," she praised back whilst looking down the flooring, blushing a little. Another 60 seconds lapsed before she resumed their conversation. "I bet you started training early..." she remarked, pertaining to his toned physique.

"...Yeah... Was a soldier for as long as I could remember..."

"From a private army?"

"...Yeah... You could put it that way..." Heero couldn't find a more appropriate term for the powers he served with. In reality, forces that are sanctioned by the government are very strict with enlistees. Age, gender or sexual preferences in some cases, and most especially physical stature and capabilities often dictate whether one makes the cut or not. Ai chose not to ask further for now, instead reaching for the phone for their much-needed meal. She knew as well as he did that his stories would unfold in its rightful time. And for that matter, so will hers... "I'm calling room service. What do you want?" she offered while dialing the hotline.

"I'm not starved much. I'll have cola though..." Finally, he let himself fall flat on the soft mattress. His body had craved for decent rest for over a week now. Heero relaxed himself as he watched her rummage through the menu while waiting for the line to connect.

"Alright. I'm having carrot sticks and a glass of cola. Yes, just one serving. Thank you." Her humble order told him that she was either conscious of her health or her figure. He himself could not understand why, but there's this force that's drawing him to her. Maybe it was the sense of kinship, or attraction even. He had no idea how mutual it actually is.

"So... What do we do now?" Ai joined him in his indulgence, sitting right beside him. While she intended to tickle his mind anew, the way she sat wasn't by design – her right leg was in plain sight, further highlighted by her posture. He did notice it, but did his best not to make a big deal out of it. "Well... We can talk..."

"We are talking. We've been talking since about three days ago."

"You have a point. But I don't have any better ideas. Not really the most interesting fellow to be with either."

"Oh you are interesting. I wouldn't be here if you weren't. And don't worry, I get what you're trying to say... Talking does ease the mind."

"Yeah..." He looked back at her. "I guess I just have a lot of things on my mind... A lot of things about different stuff."

"My my... Would you look at that..." Ai submits herself fully into the comfort of the bed, eyes affixed towards the ceiling. "We really are very much alike. So many things we notice, so many things we dwell on that people find it hard to keep up with us..."

"Sometimes they plainly just don't try..."

The eccentric lady sighed, reflecting on how her social life had been, generally speaking. "My cross's just too heavy for the normal people, I believe... Its probably the same with you, hm...?"

"Yeah."

"Honestly, if forgetting is that easy, I would've done it long ago..."

"But then, you wouldn't be able to learn something out of it..."

"Mmhmm. Still, life is such an mean old bitch to people like us."

"I'd drink to that."

"You drink?" Ai turned to face him, completely engaging herself with the discussion.

"Not really. Just felt like using the phrase."

"Me neither. I hate liquor..." Ai disdainfully sighed, recalling how ambiguous her statement is in her case. "I'll never understand why people turn to the bottle for answers..."

"I can only share my insights based on what I notice from others... For one, its one person's method of cutting themselves loose... Unleash the inner demons in them and hope letting it out could cut them some slack... Make them feel a little less guilty when they commit a terrible mistake later know, knowing that they're under the influence when they did it, which often happens..."

"That's one way of putting it, but wouldn't that be just committing one mistake to cover up another? Like making a false alibi by committing a petty crime to try to get away from something punishable by death, even if it means they have to serve some time in prison or settle bail... In a way, its no different from running away..." the young woman contested.

"...Good point... But I guess some just want the hangover for the heck of it... Sounds more viable to me than any other reasons I can think of..."

"You mean the morning-after thing?"

"Yeah... Its a way to let problems sink in. It can be likened to punching a wall when you're fuming or throwing breakables... Let the physical world feel an ounce of your pain and hopefully, once the pain subsides, so will a large chunk of grief..."

"...Without having to injure yourself or destroy something for real, right?"

"Yeah."

"Still, I don't see anything good coming out of it."

"Bottom line. Drinking is bad. But some things in this world are just so unbearable, it just makes you want to drink."

"I concur. It is part of a human being's illogical way of thinking."

"How about you...? Regardless of whether you like it or not, have you tried it?" he asked seriously.

"I took sips... For curiosity's sake and for my research. And you?"

"If and when the missions calls for it, yes, but if I can stick to carbonated drinks, I will..." Averting his eyes to the ceiling, Heero suggests a random dare. "Maybe we should get a drink sometime..."

"Maybe we should. We could use it worse than anyone else... So long as we don't find ourselves stark naked in bed the morning after." Ai answered, returning to being a spectator of the ceiling as well. "Maybe this is a great idea after all, us meeting up... You have a lot of interesting quirks."

"...It sure is... You're just as odd as I am..." Their conversation was duly interrupted when the doorbell rung, a voice announcing through the intercom that their food has arrived. Heero stood up to get the tray and brought it to the bed so she could munch on her peculiar choice of food.

"So you're a health buff?" he let his previous assumption loose.

"Just a little obsessive-compulsive with nutritional intake. I suppose such awareness comes with studying biology and chemistry..."

"You're a doctor...?"

"Ex-pharmacist to be more accurate..." she took a bite off her first stick. "You know... People that make experimental medicine... Its an art in the blood, so to speak. Like you and this "thing" you speak of, that's what I've been doing for as long as I could recall, and I just got out of it recently."

Heero knew very well what she meant by "experimental medicine". In the past, he's done missions where he had to either transport crates filled boxes and containers of capsulized drugs, some of which he wasn't allowed to inspect, or infiltrate remote laboratories, either to retrieve information or to destroy it. "And like me, its probably not your first choice either..." he added after taking a sip from the drink.

"Guilty. But its not like I had a "first choice" anyway..." she smirked wryly, sneering at her own emptiness.

"That makes two of us..." Heero offered the drink, to which she accepted with a wisp of a smile. She returned his antic by offering him her snack. "First time I had something like this..." he said, downing a whole piece instantly.

Ai returned his smile, then turned to look at the view from across the shut window. Still blurred by the humid winds and the rains, the night lights seemed like mere sparkles being reflected in the water. "Do you mind if we have some music on? Just to make our dinner a little less miserable..."

Heero nodded, sensing that the idea was a lot better than bore their consciousness away just tuning to the crackling sounds outside. Hurriedly, Ai pulled herself up and to fetch the gadget, which was carefully tucked under a stack of clothes inside her bag, cushioning it from moisture and impact. She did not bring a portable speaker, so they would have to split the earpieces.

As the first song played, Heero was quite surprised with her musical taste. "The Inversed Butterfly" is a song that he actually listens to from time to time, albeit in secret, since it wasn't a part of him that he wanted others to know. Its semi-acoustic arrangement, the slightly glum lyrics, and cool vibe overall soothed him in his times of confusion or plain hollowness, just like how he's been the past few days. "Listen carefully to the song and enjoy it" was an advice an old comrade-in-arms had given him on one of those times when despair of the uncertainties made the midnight air foul. Drowning oneself into the melodies, however cheerful or sad it may be... It was an advice he never thought he'd come to follow... "Oh...This one's nice," he said as the second verse played.

"You like it too?" That one caught her by surprise. She didn't expect they like the same type of music as well.

"Yeah..."

Ai closed her eyes and drowned herself to its melancholic vibe, even singing along the chorus at one point. "It this craziness... Uncertainty..." She then turned her attention back to Heero, who didn't seem to find what she just did odd like what most people would've done. "It sure fits the weather, don't you think?"

Heero nodded. "The rain's not stopping." He took another sip from the cola before passing the cup back to her. "Not that I'm complaining though..."

The girl then opened the cup's lid to munch on an ice cube before nodding at his statement. "Its perfect for misfits like us."

As he looked at his newest crony to date, he finally had a first good look at her eyes. She had genuine eyes tinted ultramarine, he thought, not particularly versed with the names of colors that seem to increase and change annually. Heero didn't stop looking one bit even as the subject of his sights returned his gaze, apparently thinking the same thing as he did. They simply looked at each other's eyes over the course of the song, admiring the uniqueness of the other. This time, Ai was the first to admit her fondness over his Prussian blue pair..

"You have such nice eyes."

"I get that a lot... I should say the same goes for you as well..."

"T-thanks..." A light smile curved her lips. They remained like that until they were pulled back to reality when the last note of the song finished.

What happened soon after was more of them eating and listening to the other songs in the playlist while watching the skies cry itself out. Its already a given that they are enjoying each other's company – finding kindred spirits in one another when only a few understood them. They had met in the Cyberworld, which has been a common thing since the 21st century ushered, but the way they had agreed on their "eyeball" obfuscated the whole idea, and yet here they are, taking refuge in a nice hotel room, just having what they both consider as "a good time". It wasn't their parallel fates that brought them together for they both assumed that Mistress Fate had long forsaken them, but perhaps its with the way they mirrored each other. Their compatible wavelengths drawing them to one another like wolves agreeing to start their own pack. It may not be that thing called "budding love" yet, but its not too far-fetched a possibility either... What mattered to both of them right now is the comfort they found just by meeting the other.

It was a little past ten when they put a halt on their sound-tripping. Ai had called room service back to fetch the dish while Heero, on the other hand, tossed their drenched clothes onto the laundry chute for drycleaning. When the assigned employee arrived, the male handed the tray back, only to be asked a question he did not fully comprehend. The staff had offered him wine, which he rejected instantly. He closed the door fast after the pleasantries were said and done, turning back to the ever-enigmatic female who looked as if she already knew what the simple answer was before he even asked.

"He thinks we're about to have sex." Her smile gave away different signals, but was teasing him altogether.

"How do you know?"

"An attractive couple checking in on a hotel and booking a single room usually indicates their plan to have sex, or share the bed if you will."

"That's not always the case. They can be siblings short on budget for all you know."

"Relax. No need to be too defensive." Ai sighed as she got off the bed, slowly approaching him. "Its common for hotel people, regardless of gender, to assume things like that. It gives their otherwise redundant jobs some spice." She stopped just an inch from where he stood. For a second it seemed like she was about to make a move on him, but instead, she shrugged, having a hunch why he found it peculiar. "I bet you don't go out that much... Or rather, you haven't been on a hotel with someone like this before, have you?"

"...I don't see any problem with not going out..." This time, Heero ignored her quirk, coldly walking past her and going for his bag.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I should've understood better," she said while their backs were turned towards the other's, realizing how her remarks sounded to him.

"Its alright. I'm sorry too if I was rude in any way," he said, crouching down to where his bag is to organize his inventory. Just then, Ai approached him and sat behind him, her back leaning on his...

"It's my... It's my first time, really... Going out with a guy like this...," she confessed.

Heero remained silent for a bit. For once, he allowed himself a faint smile in the presence of someone he just met, accepting her utmost sincerity. He zipped his bag shut before responding to her. "I feel honored..."

Ai closed her eyes and smirked, marking her return to her usual self. "That's right. Be honored. After all, this is exclusive just for you..." She sprang from her place and sat on the mattress, with both her arms and legs crossed gallantly. "So what's our next move?"

"I might go out sometime before dawn to get some things..."

"Okay, but let me know when you're leaving."

"I recommend that you sleep uninterrupted... I'll be back by morning," Heero insisted, taking a shot at the girl's frequent yawning.

"I'm not going to take sleeping advice from someone as nocturnal as I am." The lines on his eyes were too prominent not to notice. Of course, she too has similar features...

"That makes two of us. In any case, I think we should trade numbers..."

"Now that you mention it... That's the first thing we should have done." Ai fetched her phone from her bag, finding a number of missed calls and texts, mostly from her guardian and some from friends. They exchanged numbers first before she replied to her guardian with a simple text - "What? I said I'm busy. I'm fine, okay? Don't call me or let anyone know about this or that's your last steak. Ever".

"Don't tell me you didn't tell your parents."

"Its someone who's taking care of me out of good will. My parents... My parents are long dead. My whole family is, for that matter... Unless of course I have relatives I wasn't aware of."

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

Ai simply smiled back. "Well.. That should take care of it." Ai yawned, placing the phone on the nightstand and shuffled under the sheets. "So... You sure you don't want the bed?"

"Positive."

"Then I'll ask you just one little thing."

"Hmm...?"

"Whether you hop on the bed or not..." She took a deep breath before citing her embarrassing request. "...Just sleep beside me..."

"Fair enough... Just give me a pillow." Ai handed him the cushion, which he leaned on the surface of the side cabinet where he's sitting by right now, then rolled a half of the blanket down to him. Heero made himself comfortable in that spot as he watched the mysterious woman relax.

"Good night." she said, her eyes already shut.

"...Night..." Lastly, Heero turned the lamp off and the two, after a long day of mind games, traversing the rainy traffic and hotel-hunting, decided to let their bodies rest and call it a day.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, Gundam Wing, nor any other copyrights that were mentioned in this story, directly and otherwise – They all belong to their respective owners. If there's anything I actually own here, its just the creative input and output I've put into this. Any criticism discussed and made in this story, while it does have its bases, are subject to my opinion and how I see the characters interpret them. If it bears any resemblance to real-life topics and events, it is purely coincidental.

* * *

Heero returned to the hotel just before six, morning of the following day. The weather so far isn't as bad as it was yesterday, though the clouds still dulled skies. He headed straight to their room to check the articles he had acquired. Heero didn't bother opening any lights, finding greater comfort in the shadows. Instinctively, he sought for his lady friend, but soon realized that she wasn't on the bed. Ai's belongings were still present, voiding the possibility of her ditching him on the first chance. The bed was still unfixed but is already cold, informing him that she had been gone for a while. He then checked the bathroom after noticing its closed door. Heero knocked twice, not yielding any form of response. He was reluctant barging in on impulse, wary of the slim possibility of interrupting Ai while she's bathing. He went for an encore, but bore the same mute applause. It wasn't until the third wave that he decided to go in anyway. Just as he was about to step in, a familiar voice suddenly provoked him from behind...

"If you're thinking of "unintentionally" seeing me naked, then you're out of luck, Yuy-san," To his surprise, Ai appeared from his backside, wide awake. From the little light coming from the outside window, he could vaguely see that she had already groomed herself for a walk. She wore a zipped-up sports jacket hued with a combination of violet and lavender, a matching cap and a pair of brown convertible pants, which isn't anything new from her wardrobe. "In case you didn't know, I called. You didn't answer..."

"...I was preoccupied with things. Where have you been...?"

"I should be the one asking you," sternly replied the perm-haired beauty.

"...It doesn't concern you, so don't worry about it too much," Heero evaded.

"As a matter of fact, it does concern me! We've been together long enough. I'd appreciate it if you'd be more specific," Ai stressed out. Heero couldn't see her face well, but he saw her split her arms roughly from its usual cross pose and onto her waist, obvious signs of agitation and anxiousness. Indeed, she was worried about him when he left, and only the most dull-witted person wouldn't notice it. He had a slight idea of how well this woman understood him, what his life had been, and the things he's done in the past and is still doing. Acknowledging the fact that he did subject her into an unnecessary ordeal, he chose to be a bit more honest with her...

"I went to an underground joint somewhere in Shinjuku to get a piece. I cannot disclose any further than that... Satisfied?" Heero flipped a portion of his jacket to show a holster containing a slim handgun tucked tightly on his underarm, with the gunmetal emitting a faint glint amidst the barely-lit room. The holster is custom-made, most definitely layered with lead and is very sleek down to every contour, greatly lessening the bulge. She wasn't surprised by this at all, though it hardly did anything to halt to the confusion that spun her mind like a whirlwind. This time, she was convinced of a thought she had pushed aside last night. This man in front of her does remind her of a key figure from her memories. She became apprehensive when she heard him make suspicious phone calls before he had left in the middle of dusk, snapping her consciousness back effortlessly. Someone told her she was bad at feigning sleep, but somehow, with a little handicap from the shadows and time itself, she managed to successfully play possum against the ever-vigilant Heero Yuy. Since then, she couldn't return to slumber no matter how hard she tried, with the variables and paranoia haunting her. Of course, the shred of possibility that he could be "one of them" occurred to her – One that she instantly erased from her thoughts as soon as it popped up. With their mutual understanding, she wanted to believe that he had nothing to do with them. Putting off the idea of escaping, Ai chose to take a walk around the hotel, hoping to calm herself by basking in the round-the-clock activity of the building, even enlisting the company of a kindhearted employee, but it had little effect if anything. All she could think of was the questions she was going to ask him, and all she could feel was the need to stand her ground for whatever his answers may be.

She urgently came back to the room when she was informed that Heero had returned, which is right now, only to get another terse response from him. The air became heavy then. Awkward. Neither spoke a word for a good five minutes. The woman turned her back on him as she palmed her face with both hands, swiping her hair in disbelief. "You could've just said you had to get that! Or at least left a hint," scolded the former pharmacist. Heero took a moment before airing any form of response, trying to be considerate of her unprecedented outburst, but when it finally came, it came in a form she wouldn't have guessed...

"...I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you worry like that," Heero said. Even though he couldn't see her, his serious, yet sincere eyes gleamed straight through her grieving heart. Ai was definitely overwhelmed. She thought he would defend himself yet again, but Heero believed that talking back would only worsen the situation, instead choosing to own up to his inaction. Saying that she was moved by his act would be an understatement – It has been an eternity since someone actually took her feelings to heart, especially outside of the gentle circle she's in. She couldn't fathom why his last statement hit her hard like that, but it surely made her feel relieved of the paranoia. Her feelings for him evolved without prior notice, and into a form she had never felt before. Somehow, she just felt better, her suspicions eradicated from her brain and her worries finding relief. Just as he took a step closer to her to console her, her body suddenly moved on its own accord... She reverted back to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him without any particular reason. Yes, she just hugged him.

"Don't... Don't do that again... Deal?" she said with a low fragile voice.

Heero did not resist, realizing his mistake fully and understanding where she was coming from. "Don't worry, I'll try my best not to cause you this much anguish again." With his left hand, he caressed her shoulders, then moving up her head, titling her face up to meet his reassuring eyes coupled with a smile. It was the first time she saw a genuine smile from him, and even though it was far from suiting him, it was all it took for her to feel at ease.

"You better..." She buried her face into him a little longer until she got ahold of herself and parted from him. "In the event that we run into trouble, please keep your warring nature in check. I know a few people from the police. No need to be too cautious, they're not from the corrupt bunch. That much I can guarantee."

"Got it. In any case, I'll keep my guard up..."

After taking yet another deep breath, Ai was officially back into her usual demeanor. "Well, since you owe me that much... You can start returning the favor. You did promise to treat me anyway."

"Alright, but where...?"

"Well, I have a few places in mind..." Her tone shifted from being devious to sounding frighteningly giddy.

"Roger that... But...I have to remind you that this will look like a date to others..."

"Its far too late to worry about that, honestly..." Ai tapped his shoulder as she made her way back to the bedroom to get a towel for a quick shower. "Be glad. You're my first real date after all," was her last remark before she closed the bathroom door behind to retouch.

* * *

The enigmatic twosome got to the parking area twelve minutes past seven in the morning, holding each other's hand firmly. The guy assisted his lady friend into their rented car's front seat before assuming his place at the driver's helm. Now why are they acting like a couple all of a sudden? It was an awkward story that happened between the time they left their room and getting to the parking lot...

Heero and Ai took the elevator down the lobby, looking to drive around the district leisurely to start their urban adventure. Riding with them are a couple whom they recognized from the short tour as occupants of the room just three doors away from theirs. The male, holding his girl by the waist, pressed the 1 before he did along with the close button, seeing that no one else was boarding before taking the spot opposite them. It took only a few seconds for things to turn bothersome for the cynic tandem...

"C'mon, babe... We have time to kill 'til we get down, so... Lets heat things up a little here," the male whispered to his beau, to which she instinctively refused, saying "B-but... We have company."

"Oh I'm sure they'd understand... They're the ones on the single after all." To make things even more awkward, the guy licked the girl's ear as he spoke directly to it. Unfortunately, their conversation was incredibly audible to the other pair of passengers but they were too preoccupied with each other's passion to mind. "Bet they did some pretty naughty stuff last night." The less-active pair tried being indifferent like usual, their eyes solidly affixed at the dials in front of them. But it was the next statement that pushed things over the edge...

"D-don't be so rude! And I doubt they're dating. Just look at the gal. She's soooo frigid. She looks like she lived in an icebox for decades or somethin'. That perm, its so forty years ago," the girl tactlessly blurted out, bossily taking her man's arm off, but obviously intended to provoke her lover further.

"Well, anyone would look cold next to you. You're just too smokin' hot, babe," said the guy, too engrossed on getting some action that he didn't care if his woman offended the other party or not.

"Oh, you're such a naughty doll," was the girl's reply before she allowed her boyfriend to do whatever he pleases to her. It is an axiomatic conjecture to think that they left the word "shame" back at their respective homes.

Normally, Ai wouldn't permit herself even a minute of attention towards superficial slanders, after years of venturing the social jungles of America where such defamation is as much of a staple as Japanese rice. But the way this woman said it, coupled with her loud sense of fashion that prioritized skin exposure over everything else, not to mention her raunchy disposition overall, it just hit all the wrong nerves. She found herself infuriated by that statement, and she's giving it her best not to do anything rash. If her sudden fury had a name, its probably "female pride". She's supposed to be going out with her "lover" and yet she had to take a blatant insult like that, in front of him even. Ai tried to restrain herself, but her fists have already balled up and her shoulders are shaking, wanting to break loose and rip the harlot's throat for good measure. Just then, Hero pushed her towards the wall adjacent the dials and cornered her tightly. At first she was going to push him aside, but he was faster...

"Just ride along," he whispered to her, like an assassin instructing his new partner. Their angle was perfect then, with the back of Heero's blue jacket obstructing most of the female's person. Ai was undoubted ly caught by storm; in just a matter of seconds, Heero turned from a stone-like soldier into a brazen young man. He pressed his body closer, way too closer than she had anticipated – his chest nudging unto hers as if he's deliberately feeling up her breasts...

"W-what do you think you're doing?!" the totally flustered girl said, trying to push him aside.

"I wasn't satisfied with last night...I just can't get enough of you..." Heero brushed her perm aside and whispered straight to her left ear.

"B-but..." She was too focused on her deterrence that she did not notice when exactly did her senses shift their full attention to him. His voice, his scent, his battle-honed muscles, those icy eyes... All of a sudden, her four senses were focused intently on him. Yes, she definitely recognizes his physical appearance, even being vocal to him about it last night, but not as up-close and personal as right now. Her mind began processing his features more thoroughly than before. It wasn't the first time that they hugged, but this one's driven with fictitious intimacy. "W-w-we already did... s-so many things... d-didn't we?" "E-even just this... this morning... A-aren't you...satisfied?" She fumbled with her dialogue, evidently not used to acting like this. But her face was blushing madly and her body had submitted to his touch long ago. That seemed enough to convince the other couple of their liaisons, noticing that they had paused their own intimacy for patron seats to their play.

Heero's next move is just as mind-boggling. He turned to face her, their eyes locked at each other's gaze yet again, and their lips were just a couple of inches away from being like the rest of their bodies. "I just lost the mood to go out. Its too cold outside." His follow-up is probably the worst line she heard from him. "I can't wait any further... I want to be in your warmth..." Such ominously suggestive phrases came out from those lips of his, and yet his eyes told her to trust him. That she would walk out of this elevator with more than redemption in her bag. And she believed in him, with as much conviction as when they first traded words that led her into these lengths. "...O... Okay... You win..." She looked away, still trying to hide the worsening redness of her face. Mentally, Ai slapped herself at the idea of letting her fifth sense indulge on him as well. Oh how deeply have her thoughts fallen into his mirage...

The former soldier then pressed the dial for the upcoming floor while they were trapped in that corner. As soon as the elevator stopped, Heero took the former chemist's hand and held it delicately and dragged her out. At the corner of her eye, the half-Brit saw the other couple at a loss for words. The she-devil that she is, she left the female, who looked twice as bewildered as her lover, one antagonistic grin of satisfaction before disappearing from her audience. Hastily, they retreated to the stairwell before taking time to let the previous events sink in. As he was catching his breath, Heero received one hard smack across the back of his head from his so-called escort. Ai luckily caught him way off his guard that she managed to shake his balance, though her hardest shot would probably be a mere mosquito whack to him. "W-what the hell was that about?!" Ai crossed her arms, looking at the wall next to her. "...You could've at least given me a heads up!"

"You felt agitated with what she said..." While regaining his bearing, the guy rubbed the surface where he took the full brunt of the slap. "I anticipated your reactions and figured that you not knowing would produce a more realistic result."

"But still... That wasn't necessary. I could've handled that myself," Ai protested.

"You said it yourself. We are supposed to be on a date. I may not know much about the art of dating... but I wouldn't let someone berate my girl. Especially not on my watch," he answered, looking at her as if implying that it was natural for him to do it anyway. She did return his gesture, but her eyes announced her amazement as loud as a speech spoken through a megaphone. Ai took a moment to process his words. The man that keeps on surprising her just took things up another notch Yesterday, she met a mysterious man trying to run away from his personal demons. Earlier, she saw a dangerous mercenary whose elusive actions bothered her to the bone. But today, she rode the elevator with a completely different person, too far off the other personalities that until now, she asked herself if it's still the same guy. Even if she had full knowledge of his background as a free-lancer, she was still awed by his acting skills, how quickly he got into his persona.

"...If that's the case... Then..." Smiling deviously like she always does, Ai grabbed the shoulder of Heero's jacket, dragging him down the flight of stairs. "We shouldn't spend our whole date just standing here, don't you think?" She looked straight ahead, denying Heero the sight of her gladness as she led the way to the lobby.

* * *

In the morning, they took a round-trip tour of Chiyoda, looking for a joint where they could have breakfast. Most people were just about to breathe life unto their respective workplaces by the time they started, some buildings even have their gates and iron shutters left untouched from last night. They've passed the Imperial Palace, a few art galleries that were closed at that time, as well as a couple of shrines. Heero wasn't much of a believer when it came to deities and saints, hence not finding the urge to observe thoroughly. Quickly, the drive-around became stale, as rest of the buildings were mostly either government or commercial. Part of him regretted the idea of renting a car, seeing how utterly convenient it is to get to the capital's finest areas just by staying here. Eventually, the couple stopped at a small restaurant and ordered three medium boxes that contained a variety of riceballs for take out, then at a 24-hour store for drinks. Ai suggested going somewhere more quiet so they could eat breakfast in peace, Kitanomura Park suddenly coming to mind. Good thing she brought some basic picnic gear along.

The park's located southeast of the Imperial Palace, which provided an imposing and magnificent view from where the couple had settled for their meal. Ai suggested that the place is a hotspot for cherry blossom viewing during peak season, having visited with some friends one time. She enthralled him with a fraction of that event, but she noticed right away how Heero's eyes wander amidst the wind, as if floating in his personal world yet again while holding his drink. Detached. At this point, she already had a better understanding about him; How his mind runs, what throws him off, what ignites his interests, she probably has better clues to it than anybody else right now. She threw the cap of her Pepsi towards his right arm in an attempt to engage him. "What are you brooding about?"

"Just about places we could go to next..."

"And?" Ai took a short sip before she resumed. "I'm sure there's more. You haven't even touched your bento yet."

"...You're one to talk. You eat like an ant," he teased back, noticing that she's been nursing a single riceball the entire time.

"You think I'd fall for your diversion? Trust me. I won't laugh if its anything silly, nor delve into it if it holds a deeper meaning."

"...Its something I do from time to time. Momentarily freeing my mind of logic, letting it rest as much as it can, approximately a few seconds to a minute on average, before resuming regular operation... Helps keeping me stable sometimes..." Heero finally unwrapped his box and took a piece.

"So its your form of meditation? Perhaps I should try it sometime. I've probably gotten used to sedating my mind with information like Holmes does," Ai finished her first riceball in an instant and then copied Heero's preference next.

"Heh... That explains the attitude," the guy spoke in between bites. "I have to say... Its also perfect for those who want to sleep but couldn't." One more gulp and her was done with his first piece.

"Oh, shut up," Taking offense on his apparent criticism regarding her and her sleeping habits, Ai grabbed a riceball and pushed it straight to Heero's mouth, which he reflexly bit on. At first, it didn't really mean much other than another playful act, but soon enough, they were doing it more properly. It did seem like the girl's feeding her boyfriend, especially when the guy suddenly slowed down his movements, as if savoring the moment that her hand was near his face, doing such a cheesy act. Even the passers-by that saw them at it couldn't help but watch their "sweetness" unfold. Another blush decorated Ai's cheeks that time. "I-is it good?" she tried luring the moment away. But Heero didn't respond until he was done chewing down the last bite.

"Nothing, really..." He became melancholic. "...Its been such a long time since I had one, that's all..."

"Oh, I see... There's not much Japanese restaurants from where you came from?"

"...Let's just say that I... I didn't have the opportunity..."

"Well..." Ai grabbed another riceball and helped him to it. "Now that you have it, seize it while it lasts..."

"You're right..." Returning her gesture, he picked up another mound of rice from his own box, this time for her to munch on, which she kindly accepted, albeit flushing.

At some point, they finally thought of asking each other why in the world are they feeding each other like a married couple. At first, they simultaneously initiated the question, but eventually, Ai was the one who pulled the trigger. "W-why are we doing this anyway...?"

"Beats me...You're the one who started it..."

"I-it was to shut you up! You were mumbling nonsense a while ago." Ai defended herself while wearing a face as pink as cherry blossoms. "You're the one acting too mushy about it."

"Seems to me like you're enjoying it as well..."

She sighed first before confirming his words with a guilty smile. "What can I say... It comes with having a crazy mind,doesn't it?" They traded warm looks for a couple of minutes while enjoying the impromptu picnic until Ai brought up an idea. "Ever heard of Yushukan War Memorial?"

"From the guides, yes... It's walking distance from where we are, if my memory serves me right..."

"Wanna take a peek after this? It opens early. I thought I should take you to places where you'd be more at home."

"Sounds like a plan..."

With her marquee smirk on, Ai, for the third time, took a piece of sushi and chugged it onto his mouth. Their peaceful meal lasted until they emptied their respective bentos and PET bottles after, leaving the remaining box for later consumption. After properly cleaning their spot, off they went to Yasukuni Shrine.

* * *

The couple first paid respects at Yasukuni Shrine before heading to the museum beside it. The museum was built, just like the shrine, in memory of the many Japanese soldiers and warriors who perished during the wars to which the shrine's dedicated to. As expected, they were among the first patrons of the said establishment and was treated to a full tour by the museum's clerk who was eager to start her work on a positive note. A myriad of armors, uniforms and weapons ranging from swords to dated army-use rifles, wooden-barreled firearms that became popular during the late Feudal era when gunpowder's just establishing itself as a man-made force of destruction, small arms and others were on display, along with age-old relics that were probably letters from and for loved ones, journals and mission orders that have become a little too blurry over time. Judging from how huge the collection was, it could easily equip a whole infantry unit and still have superfluous supplies to cover an impromptu blitz, exaggerated the ex-soldier. What caught their attention the most, however, were the torpedoes and missiles that's the crowning glory of this museum, according to the guides at least. These missiles were used by the Japanese military during World War II in their "Kamikaze attacks". Some hardware that remained intact were excavated and displayed here, along with the preserved remains and personal effects of the men who bravely accepted dying for their beloved country. Ai could pinpoint it in Heero's face alone that he's lamenting on his days in the battlefield. He recalled the occasions when he had to self-detonated the transport he's on so his unit doesn't fall into the enemy's hands. He's just that lucky to have survived those, or just as unlucky that he had to live long enough to experience what he's been going through right now. He stared at those missiles for minutes, until he reflexly looked at Ai when she patted him.

"Someone's loving this tour." Ai crossed her arms like she always does and ardently viewed the pieces with him, taking more interest on the effects more than the missiles themselves.

"I've seen several of the same before, as well as upgraded versions that were later issued to aerial vehicles."

"Oh? You really make it sound like there's fragments of fun in the life of a soldier."

"Ironically, yes. In some cases, there is..."

"Well then..." Ai walked closer to the display, stopping just a couple of inches away from the cordon before turning to face him. "As a soldier who had experienced life on the battlefield, what do you feel about the lives being spent? The people that suffer just because two countries couldn't settle their differences in a more civil way?"

"Casualties are unavoidable. As soldiers we have to prioritize our directives. If its defending civilians, then that's what we do. If our mission is to defeat the enemy, then that's what we'll do first. Unless its specified otherwise, there's only so much we can do."

"You're too square when it comes too military questions," The girl chuckled a bit after hearing his words. She couldn't help but deem it as facts any other soldier would say. It has been Ai's habit to pick the brains of those she liked well enough, and so far, things are just getting started. "How about these here?" She motioned Heero towards the Kamikaze warheads. "What about the soldiers that received orders to die? What's your take on them?"

"We are aware of the circumstances. Even if we have to put our lives on the table, we will for our missions," he said.

"Well are you aware that 60% of these honorable soldiers enlist only because being one offers more benefits than a more peaceful desk job, not to mention higher salaries? The way the world is right now, the rate is probably higher than that."

"Yes, I am aware of that. They must know it too. The restitution is always stated before entering the contract."

"Is that so...?" Ai looked intently at the military relic and wondered... "Look at him..." she pertained to the personal effects of a soldier that manned the warhead. "Do you think he actually gave his life willingly and decided to board that thing on his own, or he had his arm twisted first by his superiors, under the pretense of ensuring his family's future with the compensation?"

"That I cannot say for sure..." Heero then ruminated about his past. The things he did for the sake of his missions, and then those he fought side by side with. Why they chose to take a firearm and point it against enemies they don't even know. He recalled the photos that had fallen from cockpit hatches when they were salvaging the remains of a crashed aircraft. Somehow, he felt blessed to be standing here with her right now, but along with that, a shard of remorse pierced his very essence, for those who live well to this date at the cost of a loved one. Its a shame, knowing that there are unworthy ones who joined their ranks solely for their own ambitions and have fought the same battles, but have survived in their stead because of their sheer selfishness and cowardice. Such is the miserable fate of a soldier. "Why are you asking me these...?"

"I don't know... Maybe I'm just curious about what color the grass is on your side..." Ai faced left, across the other wing where photographs of platoons and scrolls are commemorated in their respective plaques.

"Then I must ask you about your thoughts, as a bystander who had nothing to do with war," Heero fired back.

"Hmmm... What can I say..." Her attention didn't move from its current point as she retorted to his query. "I've always thought war is just another exaggerated, ugly form of human nature..."

"Meaning...?"

"Its the easy solution for people who can't agree with things. One side wants something, they feel like they are being deprived by another, making them angry and complacent. Eventually they push and push their enemies harder until one wins, but then it compels the loser to seek vengeance, creating a cycle that won't stop until one side falters. In the end, its the same with your everyday arguments..."

"You have no idea how hard life is on the frontline... Compared to soldiers who sign up for their own deaths, folks in society have it so easy, they become ingrates in a heartbeat. And once word of the conflict reaches their vicinity, all they do is complain about it through the Internet."

"That's the problem with you people. You have a collective way of thinking. You never stop to think about units as individual people with their own interests. Just because you struggle through the day with a gun practically pointed at your heads and landmines on the floors you walk on doesn't mean that lives are peaceful on the other side. Everyday, crime rates get higher and higher. A lot of people still die even if they're a hundred miles away from the line of fire. Streets aren't safe whether you suit up for battle or not. Just look outside... People still protest against the government for a number of reasons... All because of the same basic principles of humanity." Heero was silenced. She was indeed correct with her statement. This is the reality he had learned in a dispiriting way. No matter how much he fought, he could only lessen the damage. Peace is not something that can be achieved. Even if war is eliminated from the face of the Earth, crime and corruption will still sully it. He now finds himself as an intrigued spectator, listening intently to the point of view of a smart woman who had a lot of thoughts bottled in. "People don't suffer through the wars just because they're standing before you and your target. They also need to work themselves to the bone in order to pay exorbitant taxes to provide the munitions you're going to expend, or at least that's what it was intended for on paper. The only thing that makes that scenario even worse is, some of those with influence use your flesh and blood and our sweat and tears simply for their own good. Say a country's having population problems. Then they find out that their neighbor's having the same problems too. One wages war against the other over hectares of land for their excess people to live on, eventually killing lives. Win or lose, population decreases greatly and they still end up with pocket money after hoarding from their citizens. End of problem." She shifted her focus back to him, her hand holding the head of the turnbuckle. "Yes, there are those who just don't care about anything else other than their own sake, but there's also a good amount of people who are truly sincere. Its not that we don't care about those who give up their well-being for our safety. We too have pressing matters we have to deal with, more imminent dangers we have to be wary about."

"You have a point," impressed with her answer, Heero adds more to it by sharing some of his memoirs. "I've had comrades who had to be killed or exiled by their own commanders for budget cuts... Compromised the safety of non-hostile sectors just to initiate reasons for more bloodshed... I admit, I've played blind before... Submitting myself to the more idealistic sort. Its the kind of life I grew up in..."

"I understand that... Definitely..." Ai's brows furrowed as visions from her own dark past disgruntling her. "I'm sorry I brought this up. I already knew you'd be quite touchy about this topic, but I let my curiosity get the best of me."

"Please don't apologize... In fact, you have my gratitude..." He approaches her, looking closely at the huge metal cylinder once again. "...You reminded me of these things that I overlooked... It gave me a renewed perspective about my own views... Views that no one else dictated..."

"Don't mention it. Our relationship's very symbiotic after all, you know..." She curved her lips upward subtly. "But do excuse my sudden outburst earlier. I... I just hate the idea of being someone's puppet..."

"That makes two of us..."

"Hm? The way you answered a while ago, you sounded like an uptight army man."

"To tell you the truth... I wasn't exactly the most obedient man on the field. You have no idea how many earfuls I've had to endure after saving someone else's life."

"You tell me... It does sound like a promising topic."

"As you've guessed last night, I'm from a private army - A mercenary if you will. I was never inclined with the ethics of government forces. If I see flaws in the mission plan, I rectify it myself."

"Now I see why you're drifting with the wind right now...No offense intended."

"None taken. But something tells me that wind's been to your side of the fence as well..."

"Guilty as charged." The perm-haired lady walks ahead and away from the warhead, leaving Heero with a remark that might lighten up his mood. "Tell you what... I'm enjoying our "date" more and more..."

"Likewise..." He caught up with her in a snap, offering her an arm which she graciously accepted, tightly clinging to it. "So where do you want to go next? You did take me somewhere I'd like. Its about time I returned the favor..."

"You did promise you'd take me to Ginza last night..."

"...Mission acknowledged... But after that, I'd like to visit Akihabara next. "

"Alright. Should have known you're an Otaku when you stumbled upon that room."

"Not really. Just a fan who also collects memorabilia..."

"Oh... Alright. I'll probably try snagging some souvenirs for my friends while we're there."

The couple thanked their guide as they left the museum, returning to the shrine for a quick stroll, marveling and paying respects to the memorial statues that have been built and donated over the years. Ai particularly showed a more solemn side when they were offering the untouched bottles of water she had also purchased from the convenience store to the three life-sized wartime animal statues. The couple left the shrine not only enlightened of the history behind those relics, but also with something for themselves respectively - A renewed perspective of the whole picture for Heero, and for Ai, an idea of what he sees through those lonely Azure eyes of his...

It took them under half an hour to get to Ginza. Traffic was forgiving thanks to the unpleasant weather and people were not as abundant as Heero had imagined it to be, but were still as many as it normally is on a weekday. As they navigated through the display windows that came into view, the guy grew even more astonished over his date – He didn't expect Ai's exquisite fashion tastes. She certainly knew her brands well, he thought as he watched her enter one European-brand store to the next, taking as little as five minutes to go through their stocks. Unlike most women, she didn't take her sweet time trying things out. Either she was being considerate of her companion, or like him, she's just quick and thorough, rummaging with her eyes and taking note of each item as they unfolded one after another, and paired with her knowledge about the items and her own personal preferences, she's able to make faster selections. However, that impression changed in an instant. As Heero waited patiently outside, like he did in all the stores they had visited thus far just to let her browse freely, Ai didn't come out in the next ten minutes. Deducing that she must've seen something she liked, he decided to check up on her, finding her contemplating over two small pouches that differed only in hue, one being gray and the other, brown. He smirked at her sudden showcase of normalcy and told her... "Get the brown. It suits you better." Ai believed his critique and chose the brown pouch. She was about to pay for it when her date forked some cash over to the cashier, reminding her of their current stand and about his earlier promise. As they walked out of the store, a shopping bag in tow...

"Could've gotten you both..." Heero said confidently.

"Don't mistake me for an average flirt. But thanks anyway... Though our spree's far from over, mind you." Ai got ahead of him by a couple of feet, trying to hide how flattered she is underneath that snobbish, bossy tone. They continued window-shopping all over Ginza until they reached a Indian restaurant, where Ai halted him. "Could you wait here for a bit? I won't take long, promise. If you feel like it, we could have lunch here." He didn't protest, or rather, he was unable to protest, as the girl instantly blended among the flock of shoppers roaming the streets after uttering her last word. He was left with no choice but to secure a table for them while available seats last. Since he didn't know what she'd prefer, he asked the waiter for a humble glass of water and told him that he'd wait for his companion before ordering.

Thirty minutes lapsed and yet, there was no sign of Ai. Worry started clouding his cool, persuading him to look for her. But then he remembered seeing the neon signs of the stores west of the restaurant. He recognized some of the names, a number of them catering to female customers specifically, from posh clothes to undergarments. He also recalled seeing a horde of women walking towards that direction when he tried looking for her earlier, bringing a plausible speculation to light. Bearing that in mind, Heero fixed himself onto their table and rested for a bit, sipping small amounts of water and glancing over the food items in the menu and those being brought to other customers from time to time. He was still prepared to storm out of the place in the event she doesn't show up intentionally or otherwise, but he didn't have to, as ten minutes later, he saw Ai burst through the door and rush to the seat across his, carrying shopping bags with brands he was unfamiliar with, looking all exasperated. "Sorry I took a while... The line got heavier when I wasn't looking..." She hid what she had bought underneath, obviously not wanting him to make a fuss out of it while she skimmed the menu. "You like curry?" she asked.

Heero bobbed his head in response, then called for the waiter to place the order order along with some accompaniments. "Been a while since I tagged along with someone who likes curry as well... Or spicy food for that matter..."

"My friends and I usually cook them during camp-outs. Of course, I usually get the short straw on the actual cooking"

"I see... Now you've made me curious about how your curry tastes..."

"Its terrific, I'd say. Unless someone tampers with my recipe."

"I'd like to try it sometime."

"Perhaps that could be arranged... Probably once when we're done loitering around Tokyo, we can go camping for real. That okay with you?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"I must warn you, though..." Wearing a playful face, Ai leaned forward, her elbows resting on the table's surface while cupping her right cheek with her palm. "Since you're the one asking for my curry, you'll be subjecting yourself to manual labor as well."

"Acknowledged. But I am not well-versed with cooking procedures."

"That's fine. I'm not chef-material either."

"While we're at it, I'd like to know what type of food items you like. For future reference..."

"Hmmm... Well, I tend to try different stuff, expand my gourmet horizons one step at a time. Though I'm guilty of being a picky eater at times, but I believe cautious would be the more appropriate word. And you? I reckon you've tried them all, so to speak..."

"You could say I'm cautious like you are..." Heero eased himself on his backrest, looking back at his past life. "I can go for days without nourishment, at least back then... Although I've been to different places all over the world, I've never really had a chance to broaden my palate... If anything, I just try to live with rations and go on if I can do without it. That is, until the past few years..." The guy suddenly fell silent, unsure of how to interpret the succeeding chapters without bringing unwanted details up. Eventually, he went for the abridged, expurgated edition. "...I got exposed to a lot of things here and there... Far too many that I just couldn't process them all... As much as what can be expected out of it, it turned out ugly... So much for being a perfect soldier..."

"Let me guess... You imploded."

Heero just shrugged.

"All I can say about that is, there are other soldiers like you who have a hard time fitting in once the war's over. After all, you did spend a lifetime taking these things to heart, only to realize one day that its practically useless." Ai removed her palm off her face and made conversational hand gestures as she spoke. "Its not your fault for not being able to blend in perfectly. Its not even our fault why our lives got messed up and why we're in this cursed boat in the first place. I may have been just lucky to wind up in a place where people are actually considerate, but even so, a lot of people still say I'm a piece of work."

Heero sighed heavily. "In my case... I don't really know... Perhaps I've just been to places where I don't blend well after all..."

"You're not the only one who feels that way. Definitely. That's why we're in this rediscovery cruise, right?"

"Right..." Heero extended his hand out to Ai, which she took without hesitation whilst looking at him with a gentle grin, an expression so atypical for the cynical pharmacist that it deserves to be immortalized. Soon after, they heard the wheels of a small cart rolling closer and closer towards them, forcing them to cease their contact right away to give way for the food.

As they were having their sumptuous and spicy lunch, Ai shared some stories about her many camping trips, including some that have turned bloodier than usual, literally speaking. She couldn't avoid mentioning the numerous cases that defined most those outings, of course taking care not to disclose details too intimate to be spoken in public. Heero, in return, told her about some missions he had all over the world. The different customs he had to practice at least during his stay on different territories, his personal take on locals' way of thinking and life in general, and gave her a little perspective of what his missions were, with as much precaution as she had with classified information. They traded memoirs that would definitely sound too flamboyant and grim to be real for the so-called "normal" lot, but believed each other with great conviction. Ai expressed both astonishment and envy of his out-of-country sorties, admitting to him that her passport's been revoked long ago, so to speak. She also opened up about today being the first time, in such a long time, that she had a chance to walk the streets of what can be considered as the art and culture capital of Japan, since its usually not in the itinerary. The mention then led her to enthralling him with her recent travels out of town. In turn, Heero again stressed not having opportunities to scout hidden gems in the cesspools he had been sent to as well as being mostly a home person for a few years now, something that Ai could heavily relate to. They were so immersed with their conversation that they failed to notice when exactly did they finish their meals. Heero called for the check to settle the bill but Ai insisted covering half of it anyway. After sharing a glass of water and rechecking their belongings, they headed back to the streets, completely replenished for the rest of today's journey.

Ai and Heero wandered around anew, this time taking a look at Ginza's famous buildings. They passed by the San-ai building heading to Wako, Ginza's most prestigious department store, talking casually about the items they came across while window shopping, as well as the stories int brought up. They looked at an array of traditional Japanese merchandise at a nearby store, and then went to Mitsukoshi right across to the left, another department store of similar renown. Near that mall is a nine-story stationery shop. There, they were both astounded by the wide selection of products available, taking some time looking at calligraphy works and hand-painted scrolls made using different brands of brushes and inks that were present and tried to discern how one varied from the other. The couple circled around that particular area of the district for over an hour, strolling back and forth between stores and showrooms all the while comparing notes about what they knew of the district's history and how it is during special occasions. They also browsed through the glass windows of a famous car company's gallery, but soon realized that they were more interested with art than in cars. Obliging their artistic palates, they considered art gallery-hopping around town, but figured that they'd be going through a lot of places more than they have enough time for. That didn't stop them for five different galleries, specifically those that were closest to where they stood moments ago. It was a little past four on Wako's iconic clock tower when Heero and Ai considered themselves satisfied with their tour of Ginza and decided to push through with their next destination, Akihabara, which conveniently, is just east of Chiyoda where they're lodging. They left the district with a promise of returning again in the future to visit those they have missed or unable to see.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, Gundam Wing, nor any other copyrights that were mentioned in this story, directly and otherwise – They all belong to their respective owners. If there's anything I actually own here, its just the creative input and output I've put into this. Any criticism discussed and made in this story, while it does have its bases, are subject to my opinion and how I see the characters interpret them. If it bears any resemblance to real-life topics and events, it is purely coincidental.

Notes: Second half of their first date, plus a bit more.

* * *

When the couple reached Akihabara, rain had started to fall hard again as predicted, but that didn't stop Otakus from scurrying the shops, some brazenly wearing costumes or clothing articles of their beloved characters. Neon lights have been turned on early due to the darker skies and digital noises coming from TV screens, arcades and gaming consoles can be heard in every nook and cranny. Heero wasn't floored upon witnessing what seems to be more like a market place when compared to Ginza's more refined patrons; Tomorrow is a weekend and, with the weather as bad as it is now, collectors assumed that they could venture this treasure trove of a district with less competition, only to find the inverse of the situation. Even tourists from all over the world come to Japan just to get their animé, manga and gaming fix. The pair couldn't hear each other's words even if they whispered with all the noises everywhere, people buzzing through each store like bees raiding a storage room rich in pots of honey. They held each other's hand as they treaded along the sidewalk to avoid getting caught in the stampede. At one point, their trip here seemed fruitless. Heero didn't have a concrete game plan when he brought up the idea of going in here in the first place. All he thought about was finding a place where he could buy goods at a reasonable price, but most shops are packed, much to the couple's annoyance.

Without an exact sector to visit, they kept walking around, squeezing their way through the bustling crowd hoping to stumble upon a site decent enough for them to visit.

Somehow, they managed to find their way inside a showroom of a famous Japanese model kit company. It didn't come as a surprise to see the place crowded even at this time of the day. After all, no matter if its a robot, a vehicle, or even a humanoid character, Japanese model kits are a worldwide phenomenon and tourists even come all the way to Japan to get their first look on the upcoming products being displayed at galleries like this and on expos, and hopefully, get ahead in owning the first batch of the new releases and exclusives. Of course, the showroom has a wing that serves as a shop for the newer items, which was cramped up at the time. They first took their time browsing through the displays.

"So you're a fan of mecha," Ai commented as the guy looked at the robot models on display as well as the boxes on the shelves.

"Yeah... I have a collection back... Back where I used to stay... Though they're not exactly this kind." Heero stuttered between his words as he examined one of the pieces behind the glass shelf. It was the first time he's seen most of the products there, since it was really not the line he had immersed himself collecting.

"I can see its an integral part of you, this hobby..."

"Not as it was a while back..." The guy became gloomy, a clear sign for Ai to switch gears.

"Well, I've seen some of my friends build one and I admit, it does seem entertaining. I'd like to try one myself sometime."

"You sure have friends who are children at heart..."

"You have no idea..." The female chuckled, observing the other guests as they presumably compare notes.

"I enjoy the painting procedure as much as the assembly, though my skills are mediocre compared to the serious collectors... Overall, its a nice hobby until you start worrying about how fragile these things are..."

"I see..." Her curiosity was tickled instantly, imagining little parts bind together and become one solid and articulate figure, which didn't elude Heero.

"...Say, you wanna try later tonight...?"

"Why not? I shouldn't have a difficult time if you'd show me the ropes."

The male enlightened her with tidbits regarding the building process, helping her make a choice as they zoomed over to the shop wing. Luckily getting a turn at the counter right away, Heero's radar alarmed him of one particular model kit as soon as it detected it and asked if he could see it. It is of a robot girl with a cold expression, a slim yet well-endowed body and a long baby blue hair, armed with weaponry as big as her body. Ai knew the character pretty well, having played the game she appeared in along with her friends and even tagging her a personal favorite among the cast. She even borrowed the box from him and looked closely at it herself. The guy then asked if she wanted to try the kit, and she replied with an earnest nod. Heero then asked if he could get another one, but unfortunately, it was the latest release at the time and it sold pretty quickly, with them holding on to the last stock. Ai told him that she'd be alright with just observing him work on it, but the guy insisted that she own it instead, bringing up a solid argument of him currently not having any place to put the item in at the moment. While paying for the model kit and inspecting it, however, they could hear customers behind them murmuring about them, saying how geeky a couple they are by dating inside a model kit gallery, and commending on how lucky Ai is to have a sweet boyfriend like Heero and let his girlfriend have the kit, among other weird things. They knew right away that the comments pertained to them, because they were the only male and female pair at the counter and they were mostly looking at their direction, averting only when the mercenary looks around while letting the pharmacist inspect the box's contents as part of the tutorial. A tad flustered with the "misinterpretation", they took the bag right after it was cleared and nodded at the clerk snappily, leaving the gallery in a hurry. While they did devise a plan to pretend being a couple for today, they were still in the middle of getting used to being referred to as such. And by being considered as one, they were instantly reminded of what they did at the elevator just this morning, and wondered subconsciously of the things they might have done if they lost control, which pushed the embarrassment further.

Next, they stopping over at a manga store just a couple of stores and an alley away, and then at a shop that specializes in figures just across beside a cosplay shop, with a mannequin standing just between their glass windows. This proved to be an unexpected stopover for the former pharmacist. She did not foresee that this dangerous man she's with would take interest in figures of gorgeous characters with gorgeous bodies, commonly found in various collectible shops all over the country. He particularly showed fondness on the same female android as the one he had purchased for her, this time wearing next to nothing. His fetish was quite obvious even if he tried so hard to act like he doesn't care, staring at the figure and her bust for minutes then leaving, but stealing glances at it from time to time and even walking back and forth past it. As happy as she is to see more typical traits come out of his shell, her pride wouldn't let her accept it without getting a piece of satisfaction herself, so once they were finished at the figure store, Ai took him to the cosplay shop next door. There, she made him wait for a moment to look for articles of interest, and when she came back, she was wearing a long, baby blue wig and headgear very similar to the robot girl's. To further provoke Heero, she even wore a stoic face, just like the character. The mask was the most effortless in the look, as she had it on naturally, but the rest took a little time digging.

"So... Do I resemble the character that you have a crush on?" she asked, in a robotic manner for impression.

"Y-yeah. Very."

"Your answer is satisfactory, but is not sufficient to garner optimum results."

"You're just as beautiful... No... You're even more beautiful, as if you're the real thing..."

"I believe that will do... But... Silly scenes like this don't suit us, do they?"

"Well... It depends on what perspective you're coming from," he smirked, putting an arm just above her shoulder for his own take on a mild, cheeky embrace. The playful banter sufficed to revitalize their eagerness to stay around Akihabara for a while longer before heading back.

After the cosplay shop, they walked leisurely around the district without trying to sneak into any other shop, sticking to the sidewalk and just glancing across the display windows. Finally, they took refuge at an arcade while waiting for the rain to be more agreeable, loosely trying out different machines from fighting consoles, shooting games, even the simpler ones like the crane. Ai admitted not being a person who frequents arcades and game centers, but enjoyed this rare chance nonetheless. They tried to earn tickets for prizes over at the redemption booth for Ai to give to her friends, snagging a pair of palm-sized stuffed animals, and another from the crane. It was a placid moment for both of them, just hanging around, getting some reprieve from their baggages. They experienced peace for once, but it was ephemeral like it always has been, for bedlam reared its ugly head soon enough...

While watching a fighting simulator match on the large LED screen, they could hear this girl bragging to her friend over the phone that she was lucky enough to obtain the last stock of a complete set of manga adorned in limited-edition covers, housed in a special case. The sounds of rainfall had ceased a moment ago, and yet the girl still spoke at the top of her lungs as if trying to jostle with the video games. Loud enough for the couple to overhear her phrases from about 2 meters away. "Why is she taking a call inside an arcade in the first place?" was their unspoken, mutual question as they looked at each other with astounding obliviousness. Heero remembered a few talking about the particular title when they were walking around. He was looking at the case for a while, evidently paying more attention to the collection than its new owner in that instance when all of a sudden, a hand stashed the set from the girl forcefully, even pushing her down the ground. Ai rushed to check on the poor girl who couldn't help but cry and panic while Heero attempted chasing the perpetrator until she halted him. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"I'll chase him down..."

"Wait! I'll call the police."

"There's not enough time..."

"But we ha-" Ai cuts her speech short with a sigh of disbelief for he was gone almost as quickly as his target. This kind of situation isn't anything new to her and yet, it still gave her headaches. Left with little alternatives, she helped the victim to a chair and let the other concerned citizens tend to her while she phoned the cops. Things happened so fast that all she could tell her was "Trust him. He'll surely bring your manga back" which calmed the girl a little. After reporting the incident, she tried chasing after him, praying that Heero wouldn't resort to excessive violence that's a typical Modus Operandi for bounty hunters.

Catching up with him was easy enough. At times like this, everyone's focus suddenly shifts towards the incident and they take positions like bees smelling honey, especially if there's enough hostility and screaming, and in this case the female victim understandably caused quite a hysteria. She tried calling him, but he was like a bull running after a billowing red cape. His steps were like spikes piercing water, making muddy splashes that marked his trail, which was the only thing Ai counted on in her pursuit. She had to stop halfway to catch her breath as Heero, being an active mercenary, proved that he was the superior physical specimen by a long shot. Good thing he had stopped close by, finally catching the culprit, a generic nerdy Otaku judging by looks alone, who just couldn't go home without the set he tried to steal. Heero was able to retrieve the stolen merchandise, which she took away from him as to not let it get damaged. She watched as the mischievous fan begged for his release, and basically for his life, while Heero pulled him by the collar and gazed at his eyes with murderous intent. Everyone knew that in Japan, crimes committed out of aberrant reasons are commonplace. Underwear thieves, Otaku thieves who steal goods from children and the like lurked the streets, even if they didn't make the nightly news often. Often times, once caught, these offenders find themselves on the receiving end of a slap on the wrist, either by the offended or the policeman, or a couple of hours in community service before being unleashed back to society, but things don't work as idealistically with the mercenary. An advocate of both corporal and capital punishment, Heero's one of the many who feel the need to wear a freshly-smithed iron glove when slapping their wrists. But as always, he believes that it should be worn responsibly. Going into this mess, however, he was in no mood to be so passive. Bystanders, too cautious to intervene directly, could only watch outside an imaginary perimeter while yelling for him to go easy on it. Of course there were also those store owners cheering for him to impose his iron will onto the miscreant. One thing for sure is that among all these bystanders, only Ai had an idea of what exactly he's capable of. She tried calling his attention from a distance, but all he said, without so much as looking her way, was "I have this under control". But then, looking at the pitiful face of the offender, half of her actually roots for Heero to make him suffer for going as far as injuring a defenseless girl for a box of comics. However, his freedom to inflict a sample corporal punishment didn't last long, as a fierce yet feminine voice halted him a minute after.

"That's enough! We'll take it from here." A female tried pushing him away from is prey with one hand while showing her badge with the other, confirming that she's with the police. He had no choice but to comply, as the lady inspector's companion restrained him until he let the collar go. The petty crook tried reversing the story to his favor, but the bystanders testified to the truth, along with the victim who finally caught up with them and is finally reunited with her cherished item. It was then that the cops recognized Ai's identity when she returned the girl's valued pieces. "You're the girl staying at Agasa-san's place, right?" The lady asked. Caught red-handed, Ai had no choice but to come clean.

"Oh, Detective Sato...Fancy seeing you and Detective Takagi here..." she sheepishly responded. From across the policewoman's shoulder, she could see the other officer busy cuffing the thief while trying to keep Heero from leaving without at least a formal statement.

"We were heading back to HQ for our report when we received a complaint about a robbery here, so..."

"So you're not on a date between-the-job?" Ai teased, seeing an opportunity to cover up for her indiscretion.

"O-of course not! More importantly, do you know this boy here? A witness told us you were with him." Detective Sato fends off the slight redness of her cheeks and called for her constant partner to bring Ai's rowdy consort to their presence. With eye contact alone, Ai tried to tell Heero not to resist, but as always, he did what he wanted.

"Y-yes," Ai sighed. The best thing she could do right now is attest to what happened and try getting both of them out of this mess. "He was with me when that person pushed the girl towards the console while stealing her manga. I was the one who reported the incident while he chased after the culprit."

"Well I have to say you did a good job subduing the perp," After commending them, the lady officer then looked at Heero, straight in his icy eyes without intimidation before continuing. "but try not to be too rough next time, okay?"

"Officer... Aside from trying to weasel his way out of criminal charges, he shoved an innocent girl while stealing her possessions. She did suffer a bruise after colliding with the game machine. He could've injured her far worse than that...," Heero demurred, squirming his shoulders free from the policeman's grasp.

"But he's still human, and he's not even armed to begin with! There's a fine line between trying to stop a criminal and taking justice into your own hands!" the policewoman scolded. Ai was utterly surprised that the inspector's strong words were able to get the young mercenary to stop his resistance. Deeming Heero to be more agreeable now, the police decided to let go of him civilly.

"You could be charged with physical injury," added Detective Takagi.

"...Yeah, right...," Heero rested his case with a contravening grunt, cuing Ai to take over. Aside from figuring these cops to be among those that Ai's mentioned about being acquainted with this morning and that his better option was to leave the explanation to her, he just hated dealing with the female inspector. He stopped resisting and simply crossed his arms while his companion dealt with the police.

"I apologize. He's... A friend from out of town and is still a little on edge...," Ai reasoned out. "I was just giving him a grand tour when this happened. Please keep this a secret from the others... I just don't want to make a big fuss out of it...," she pleaded, knowing that it would only raise a ton of questions amongst her peers if they found out about her "date" and their activities thus far.

"I don't think I'm following what you're saying well, but since you did prevent him from running away, sure, I'll keep a secret. I won't even ask you two to come with us to the station, but in return, I want you to promise not to get yourselves into trouble, okay?" The policewoman sternly told Ai, before setting her sights towards Heero. "That goes especially for you. I'll let you off the hook for now but next time, I won't be as forgiving." Ai sensed animosity from her companion the instant he gave a faint grunt for an answer while his eyes averted the inspector's. Before the situation got any uglier, she has to somehow ameliorate the mood. Something that's not really her forte, but in this case, she would have to rely on her acting...

"I'm amazed. You sure sound more authoritative than usual, Officer." She tried her best to sound giddy like her other friends, while mentally cursing herself for acting like such.

"Well, I'm trying my best impression of Inspector Megure when I'm in charge. I admit, it kinda feels good sometimes." The lady inspector smiled at her before tapping her shoulder as a sign of departure. "We have a deal, okay?" As easily as they did when they arrived, the police left the scene with the Otaku thief in tow, concluding the dispute.

One moment, they had everyone's attention, including the constables', and as quickly as 15 seconds, the spotlight had left and it was back to just being the two of them. "Let's go..." Ai dragged her date away while the gawkers looked on as the patrol car blurred from their sights until it faded amidst

the neon lights illuminating the dark streets. They retreated to the sidewalk like nothing happened

Ai didn't give Heero an encore of Detective Sato's reprimand, not even an "I told you so..." remark. He wanted to initiate a conversation, but that encounter with the policewoman still lingered in his mind, it was the first thing he brought up. "Hnn... Damn police..."

"At least things didn't get any stickier for us...," she plainly replied.

"...Sorry..." Heero muttered. He knew that he shouldn't have disregarded her at the arcade on short notice, regardless of the circumstance. Much to his bewilderment, he received an answer far off from what he had imagined.

"No... I should have been more understanding from the start..."

"What do you mean...?"

"You are who you are. You have your own method of handling things. I should be the one trying to adapt to your style..." She looked at him, right in the eye with the cleverness that defined her gazes stepping aside for a melancholic look, expressing her sincerity in the best way she could. "I'm sorry for not realizing it until midway through the interrogation."

"...Acknowledging one's capabilities and liabilities and adjusting your game plan to accommodate it instead of trying to strengthen one's weaknesses to suit yours..." A mixture of gratitude and amusement made him arch a smirk of his own. "Teamwork, huh..."

"I know... Doesn't suit loners like us, hm?"

"A pack always starts with two lone wolves..."

Ai didn't respond for almost a minute. Her face reddened, having complete knowledge of the double entendré behind the quote. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. You have a knack of saying the weirdest things in the most unusual of times..."

"It was you who first made that analogy..."

"I guess I did say something to that effect..." With the corner of her eye, she was looking at the cars that sped past them, reminiscing a couple of faces that Heero reminded her of. One was someone she meets almost every day of the week who often gives her headaches, but it was merely because of trivial reasons. The other was the face from the past that recurred when she first met him. But right now, she's too fascinated with him to reminisce. "You sure lost your temper with the Officer.."

"...Lets just say I hated dealing with her sort... Besides, officers are often trained not to listen to offenders...," he reasoned with a tone implying that he doesn't want to recall things. Heero met a number of stubborn females with a masculine complex during his missions, and most of them, he found too perilous to be sociable with, especially now...

"I'd have to agree with that to some extent. And yes, she can be a dreaded man-eater sometimes, but as you've seen, she can be pretty considerate too." His defiance left a wondrous impression in Ai's inquisitive mind, but better reason told her to exercise discretion for the time being. "I'm just relieved that things didn't turn any uglier. Especially considering the fact that you're armed and dangerous."

"I wasn't planning to hit him...," Heero insisted.

"You sure looked like you were going to..."

"I only tried intimidating him. But I was prepared to respond appropriately in case he tried something..."

"See... So you did plan a counterattack."

"...I wouldn't consider it as a countermeasure, what I had in mind..."

"Then what did you have in mind? I believe I deserve to know after you blew me off earlier...," Ai sternly questioned.

"I was waiting for you to get back-up. You did say you'd call the police if ever something like this happens...," he replied back, paraphrasing her quote from when she criticized his trip to Shinjuku. "Of course I can't let the enemy escape while waiting for the authorities...," added in his defense.

"Is that so...? Well, if that's your story, then that's what I'll believe..." The perm-haired beauty grabbed onto his arm, playfully like she's engrossed to doing since this morning. "Setting matters with the police aside, I'd say you did a good job. I believe a reward is in order..."

"I'm not expecting any form of reward..."

"Oh, don't even try that "Honorable Soldier's code" on me. I'm just following what you said at the War Memorial. You deserve rewards more than reprimands for keeping the town safe and sound." She yanked on his arm, compelling him to walk faster while the rain's taking a break. Despite looking dumbfounded, Heero's apparently getting used to the feeling of her touch, showing no resistance at all.

"So what's this reward you speak of...?"

"That's be a surprise... At least until we get back to the hotel..."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, Gundam Wing, nor any other copyrights that were mentioned in this story, directly and otherwise – They all belong to their respective owners. If there's anything I actually own here, its just the creative input and output I've put into this. Any criticism discussed and made in this story, while it does have its bases, are subject to my opinion and how I see the characters interpret them. If it bears any resemblance to real-life topics and events, it is purely coincidental.

* * *

Ai and Heero returned to the hotel just before eight in the evening and were happily greeted at the lobby by Miki and Kouji. Miki, the female employee who walked with Ai unconditionally, informed them that she had already brought the newly-washed clothes that they tossed in the laundry chute last night, while Kouji, the guy who led their hotel tour and brought their carrot sticks, enumerated a number of suggestions for dinner if they're planning to avail for room service like yesterday. Upon hearing a dish that intrigued him, Heero looked at Ai while saying "cubed steak" in a questioning tone, to which she reacted with a fleeting nod, giving her tacit approval. They saw the hotel staff off to their respective duties before returning to one another.

"So... I guess we're going to spend the night working on those?" Ai flailed her shopping bag like a slow pendulum, nudging the one he's holding with the model kit in it.

"Yes... Though I would suggest building it in your home to avoid transportation difficulties," he logically suggested.

"I don't mind doing it at home, but that's probably not an option right now. Unless of course my alleged boyfriend wants to meet my family and friends," she dared.

"...Perhaps we should assemble it here, and worry about transportation later..." As Ai expected, Heero gave another equivocal response. He's not objecting, not flustering, not even showing signs of taking offense whatsoever. However, she could sense a trace of discomfort in his actions whenever someone or something brings that idea to light. The few exceptions being the instances when it's he himself who's taking charge, just like the elevator event. She began to speculate, coming up with a hypothesis right off the bat. But Ai reckoned that it was still too early to come into such conclusion and that she needed more proof before confronting him about it.

"You find it hard to say no to attractive women, hm? Well, I like that in you," Ai says upon grabbing him by the arm again to help him with all the stuff they had bought. Aside from the bag she bought on her own, Heero's been carrying all of them, handling the extra bento on one hand while holding everything else with the other. Again, he showed no violent reaction towards her clinging, having his guard already lowered for her antics.

"Thanks... For the compliment, I mean..."

"Well, what can I say... I had a wonderful time today." She tightened her grip onto him, as if compounding her statement.

Heero paused for a moment, the warmth of her response and embrace uplifting his soul. "...Glad you feel that way..."

"We should probably go out again tomorrow. Though our reservation's only good until tomorrow morning. We're going to have to find new lodgings while we're at it..."

"So you're still planning to stay with me...?"

"It goes without saying, you know... We're like two main characters in a character-driven story that's just starting to unravel right before our very eyes... Don't you think?"

"Yeah..." A wry smirk curved on his right cheek, impressed by her contrive interpretation.

They walked towards the elevator like the couple that they're pretending to be, passing the halls leading to the hotel's recreational facilities, a couple of vending machines and a number of guests and staff members moving about, some whose afterthoughts after seeing them are quite predictable, if not audible. By now, Heero's probably used to society's misconception towards them that he remained straight-faced even as they reached the elevator. The half-British beauty likened him to a royal guard from her mother's homeland – cold and still like a marble statue, moving only upon strict orders or when its time to circulate around the vicinity. She steadily observed him as they waited for the elevator to complete its course. His stoic countenance triggered another flashback for Ai. As with all the others since she met Heero, she could hear her sister's cheerful voice echo inside her mind. She could now recall some details, but the whole reel was still a little too vague for her to fathom why she keeps on feeling some sort of Deja Vu whenever this man whose arm she's clinging on to at this moment demonstrates this warrior-like side of him that, in her conjecture, mostly defines who he actually is. Her subconscious wandered further into this confusion brought about by her memories, until her trance was snapped by a beep followed by the sound of mechanical doors sliding outward. "Come on..." Heero yanked his own arm, or her for that matter, alerting her to board the elevator. She beamed a sheepish smile at him for not paying as much attention, hopping inside almost at the same time as he did. But what followed suit can be considered as today's biggest irony...

There they were, standing inside an elevator next to a couple who they knew only because of their behavior this morning. The couple whose incessant intimacy and tactless critiques caught Ai's ire that, had Heero refrained from stepping in, she would have given them a piece of her mind. Initially, Ai regretted boarding the lift and would have undoubtedly urged her newfound partner to take the stairs had she realized this any sooner. But Ai, after having such a wonderful date, perhaps one of the most satisfying trips she ever had, certainly did not have any plans to write a sour epilogue to this tale. She looked at Heero, noting his intense indifference. The eccentric ex-chemist had doubts if he's ignoring them on purpose, or he simply did not commit them into memory. However, his oblivious face, adding to the defeated faces the couple had after recognizing them, feels rather... tempting that she couldn't resist rubbing things in. With his arm still entangled within her grasp, she deliberately pulled herself closer to him.

"D... Dear..." Spouting such cheesiness was evidently difficult for her, but she pressed on anyway, albeit her blushing cheeks. "I... I really had a great time today... A-and yesterday too..." She had always thought of herself as a decent actress, using it both as a weapon and as an armor when necessity calls for it, or whenever her strange whims act up. Then again, she often perceives herself as one who leads a false life amongst the compassionate folks she now cherishes, at least during those times of negativity and angst, which explains her confidence in her act. Ai even found strong resemblance between her life and that of the proverbial mercenary's like Heero – people who just couldn't let the day pass without any form of deceit. But this event felt different for the girl, so unfamiliar that she too had a slipping grasp of what she's doing in the first place. While she was merely returning everyone the "favor" from this morning, her subconscious swooned, screaming and cheering for her to keep at it. Subconsciously, she was, for the first time in a long time, expressing her true emotions...

"Let's do it again tomorrow... If that's alright with you..." Ai knew she was way too forward than she's used to, but Heero did score against her in the earlier round. Her pride definitely wanted to get even with him, and that growing concern for his apparent discomfort with women and liaisons altogether suggested that she tried a more direct approach. The guy nodded with a puzzled face, a likable result, but unsatisfying. She then hugged his arm closer, intentionally letting it rub the surface of her breasts. "As I've said a while ago... Your reward is waiting for you in our room..." Heero's eyes widened a little, but soon caught on with her antic. Even if he tried to be firm like always, she was already drawn so deeply into the role she's portraying, and coupled with her flushing cheeks and craving expression, he eventually submitted to her pheromones...

"...What if I told you I want it now...? ….My reward, that is..."

A cocktail of embarrassment, elation and reluctance rushed through her blood when he responded. Surely, the other couple could hear them, just as they did when the couple performed their own suggestive skit earlier, "heat things up" in their own words. Now, it was them who's setting this elevator on fire. In the corner of her eye, she saw the two deflate into the opposite corner like they did last time, only for a different reason. This was indeed the complete obliteration that she wanted against them, but she's getting it in a form that seems to have deviated from the initial blueprint. "W-well..." Ai had no idea what the next dialogue should be. After all, this is a first time for her... Seducing a guy that is. She would've messed up this otherwise convincing play if not for that phantasmal voice coming from backstage coaching her to just let the emotions run like a cheetah in the African wild. "If I give it to you here... then..." Ai leaned closer to meet his eyes, her mark emitting total captivation over her. "...It might not be much... Compared to what I can give you in private..." She ended her provocation with her first shot at a seductive smile. It didn't vary too much from her hallmark sly visage, but he sensed a very unique appeal to this rendition that effectively neutralized the barriers he had been building all this time. He's seeing a genuine, feminine side of her unravel before his eyes, and he's liking the view.

"...If you say so, then... Guess I have no choice but to wait..." Compelled to act on par with her, Heero once again took the mantle of the brazen character he played when he was in control of their mind game. "...Though I'm sure you remember... That I'm very not fond of waiting... And I tend to lose control if my anticipation ends up unfulfilled."

"We'll see about that..." Ai answered back, widening that daring smirk a little. They spent the next few seconds just looking at each other like that until the elevator's beep informed them of their arrival. They were about to step out of the metal box when the other couple went ahead by cutting in from their weak side. This they didn't find peculiar, since they are staying at the same floor as theirs, but what surprised them was what the other couple did after. "We're really sorry for what happened this morning!" The couple cried in unison, accompanied with the typical Japanese bow of apology before retreating to their own room as hastily as when they got past them. Heero and Ai were left with great bewilderment over what had transpired that, when they finally got out of the elevator, the both panted heavily.

Neither of them spoke in the next two minutes, focusing on breathing in over anything else. As soon as the fact that they had a seductive exchange sunk into their brains, Ai took the initiative of calling off the Cold War. "I... I'm so sorry..." she breathed in between her words, following it up with a light chuckle of self-loathing. "...I'm terribly not myself today... I swear, I'm definitely not like this on a daily basis..."

"There's no need for that," he said. Now that they were alone in the hall, he figured that it was his opportunity at letting himself loose. "Besides... What's there to apologize about...? In fact..." Heero suddenly cornered her into the wall behind her back and locked her in place with his hands. "You just made me feel excited about this... "reward..." you keep on mentioning." She tried pushing him back but her strength was no match for him. She tried looking away, but he was too close to her that he'd easily catcher eyes anywhere she turned. Ai had considered the possibility that doing what she just did would give him this sort of signals, but it looks like she was actually fine with it for reasons that are yet to be discerned. Since he had successfully infiltrated her emotional barrier, she was left with no choice but to agree with him and declare their act as a huge fragment of truth. Even Heero was caught off guard when she ceased any resistance, instead resting her back nonchalantly on the wall and then crossing her arms before finally meeting his gaze halfway.

"W-well...you should be! I did try my best for this one... But..." Once she had freed herself from that particular doubt, her confidence returned in a snap, smirking back and stating her ultimatum. "I get to decide where, and when I'll give it to you. I guarantee that you'll get it it either later or tomorrow. Failure to comply means death. Do you copy?"

"What makes you think you can actually kill me...?" replied the mercenary with as much arrogance.

"Oh, I tell you..." Ai then lowered her voice so that no one but them could understand it. Her speech was so faint that he relied on his eyes to read her lips instead. "I've taken far more lives than you can imagine."

"Hnn... Looks like I don't have much of a choice now, do I?"

"You don't. Unless of course you don't want your "much-deserved commendation"..." Ai fended his arm away and confidently walked ahead towards their room. Heero, for some reason, just stood there for a little while, void of any reaction over her last taunt. The girl felt content that she was making some progress with that wedge she wanted out of him now that she's able to elicit more expressive responses from him. Contently smiling, she led the way back to their quarters when all of a sudden, Heero launched himself at her, pulling her back to his arms and hugging her from behind. Ai felt all her blood rush up to her face with that gesture; His arms didn't have as much tension like before, and his body language felt warm and vulnerable. This time, she felt for sure that this was not another play like the ones before it. Like it was now his turn to show her a part of him that's been hidden in a crate inside his own pitch-black closet. She was touched so deeply that she allowed herself to indulge in his embrace complete, accept the emotions he's trying to convey openly.

"...I had a good time too...," Heero uttered weakly, a huge contrast from his usual monotone. "I may not know you entirely yet... But I'm thankful for this meeting... If I hadn't met you, I might have done crazier things... I hope you could stay the way you are with me right now..."

"I'm happy to hear that." Ai stroked the surface of his palm, basking in his sincerity. The background behind his image of deep anxiety that brought him to Japan has become a lot clearer now that he's fully unveiled his more compassionate, sensitive side that she almost thought he'd never have. "Everything is mutual, you know..." The chemist rested her back onto his chest, loosely but not without balance while stroking his hand with her palm, moving up to his forearm.

"I take it you're implying that you're officially forming a pack with me."

"What do you expect? A male and a female lone wolf usually tend to form a pack. You could say its a basic law of nature. Or in human instincts, its similar to "finding comfort with kindred spirits". Do you agree?"

"I suppose so... You're the scientist after all..."

"Well, not anymore. I'm just a science lover now." Before time lost its patience on them, the girl turned to face her partner, their hands now together. "We should probably get back to our room first before we become the latest hotel fairy tale here...," she joked with a warm, reserved grin.

"...Good idea... I do remember asking to be off the radar... And that I'm still going to give you a rundown..." Heero lifted the model bag to emphasize his statement.

"And I've been looking forward to that ever since we got out of the store..." Ai eagerly responded, watching Heero move to her front, taking the lead this time while she gazed at him with even greater amazement.

* * *

Ai glanced over Heero across the small table, charmed by his precise inspection of the plastic tree, scanning and counting parts while referring to the instruction manual periodically. She listened as the guy cited pointers on what parts to keep a close eye on, some of them too small that, from where she rested, she couldn't capture their exact mold even if she squinted. Of course, an intricate operation such as building a model robot is like yesterday's brand of coffee for the someone like her. In her adolescence, she had assembled a number of anatomical models during her science classes, which was among the tiny shards of entertainment she's ever had in her past life. Those projects, however, pale in comparison to the operations she had performed with a scalpel in hand. And to this day, she still constructs atomic models through a simulator back at her computer, taking as much as half a day or even the day in its entirety if the mood finds her. However, most of those experiences were nothing but a small chunk mixed among the bitter memories she had to endure until she finally had the chance and nerve to exile herself off it. Yet in spite of all the bad portions, there was never a shadow of doubt that she did find a sense of fulfillment from the better parts, no matter how grand or small it may seem for others. After all, its those small fulfillments that should be cherished for they, in their own way, give the soul some satisfaction in the long run, especially during those periods of great adversity. Ai tried shaking her melodramatic trance on her own, only to be brought back to another thought she's been trying to avoid lately.

Every time she laments on her past, she automatically ends up reminiscing about her deceased sister. Particularly those times when she's telling her stories about someone. For some reason, she could now recall how their conversations went. She was talking about a man she had accidentally bumped into while driving along a skimpy road. Afraid that she might have severely injured the man, she had taken him to hospital right away and covered the medical bills while also serving as the patient's guardian. When the man regained consciousness, it was then they started getting to know each other. Now what was that man's name again? It was in the tip of her tongue, but she still couldn't mentally spell out a name that was long forgotten. She remembers meeting this man on several occasions, and yet all she could recall about him was his long raven hair that flowed as he faded silently towards the pitch-black halls, and the icy, razor-sharp eyes that can easily pierce through a soul like a bullet on a paper target. The same kind of eyes that this man, Heero Yuy possesses. Ai wondered if her sister was this amused to that person as she is to Heero right now, and if her recent experiences paralleled those of her sister's.

She was very happy then, contrary to her own faded existence inside the confines of a chemical laboratory. The older sister's emotions were at its peak, while the younger sister's still in the middle of asking herself whether she was a human being with a similar potential or a puppet made only for the specific purpose dictated by her blood. It was a side of Akemi Miyano that she didn't get to know much, or even refused to be acquainted with for that matter. Maybe it was because she was jealous... Jealous that her sister, in spite of the circumstances they share, still gets to live life in the surface world, albeit fictitious, while she remained underground... Envious of another being who's making her sister happy... Or perhaps it was because of the final image in the album that sealed the lasting impression to her. It was a picture of her beloved sister Akemi, drowning herself in tears of immense pain, like her chest had been sliced open and her heart was ripped straight out of the crevasse, mercilessly tearing the arteries apart. A portrait so tragic and heartbreaking that she couldn't bear to look at the whole picture that time.

Ai then asked herself a list of queries, some of which she keeps asking since that time but has been wringers to this day... Why was her sister crying then? What was the real score behind that? Is it because of that mystery man? If that's the case, why is she having the time of her life with this young man in front of her? Is it her sister's way of making her understand, that by wearing shoes of a similar fit and style can lead her to answers? Will she feel the same kind of devastation at some point? Does her time with Heero resemble any of those still-inaccurate and unfinished tales so much that flashbacks like what she's having this very moment are inevitable? The last one, she could give an easy "Maybe..." but the rest remain a mind-boggling mystery that's probably better off unsolved for all she knew. No matter how many questions she raise inside her head, she could only come up with answers based on pure conjecture, if not more riddles. She would've fallen into a deep, confounded daze if not for a blur passing back and forth across her ultramarine eyes that swept the mist of the past away for the time being.

"...Hey..." Heero waved across her dumbfounded face.

"...What...? I was listening," Ai defensively stated, startled by his sudden appearance to her side with a box in hand.

" I was just going to start explaining..."

"….Oh... Sorry..."

"...Is something wrong?"

"N-no... Not really..."

"Are you sure...?"

"...Recurring memories to be honest..."

"I understand... Been there, done that..."

"Mmhmm. I'm sure you have..." Ai weakly smirked.

"A hyperactive mind's too prone to it, huh...?"

"Or having an undying passion with all life on Earth, if I may add," sarcastically compounded Ai.

"...If there's anything you wish to share, I'll try being a good listener for once..." Heero took a moment from his inspection to give her a light tap on the shoulder.

"Thanks... But I have to say... You getting quite fond of touching me as you please..."

"...You're not resisting anyway... Might as well make the most out of it."

"I didn't say I was complaining."

"...That's equivalent to confessing that you like it..."

"Very funny. You do realize that you don't have enough flashiness and personality to be a player, don't you?"

"Of all the covers I've taken, that's one I preferred the least, and possibly my least effective one. But since it works great on you, then I'll make an exception."

"I swear you'll eat those words sometime soon..."

"...Looking forward to that..."

Ai took a set of parts he had already gone through, carefully sealed in plastic and flipped it around 90 degrees clockwise, studying the parts from different angles. "That reminds me... What time will our dinner arrive?"

"Probably fifteen minutes, thirty minutes tops..."

"I'm suddenly in the mood for ice cream later. Want some too?" The chemist stood up, returning the plastic bag to the table as she reached for the phone.

"Alright... As long as its not crepe or anything with too much bread on it... Any flavor would do..."

"Got it. Straight-up scoops it is..."

While Ai ordered her fancy, Heero finished confirming the parts' condition, putting everything back on the box. "...If you don't mind me prying... Do tell me about your friends who also purchase stuff like this."

"Oh, them?" Ai somehow lightened up, a box full of fond memories of recent time suddenly flooding the more depressing ones away. "Hmm... They really love those giant monster and superhero squad genres and giant robots too, since they pretty much come with the other two. Basically, they're pretty much into the whole fiasco. Shows, toys, posters, name it. As a matter of fact, I've seen a number of movies and have been to some shootings and backstage tours thanks to... Inside connections. How about you?"

"...Guess there's not much to tell 'bout that... Those I've met that can be considered as my "friends"... Let's just say our interests differed that much that I chose to come here instead of reach out to them... There are a few in particular who do like the stuff, but I have to say they are not the most ideal company for me right now..."

"So you're also a lone wolf that hates being bothered?"

"More like a black sheep, I'd say..." The mercenary sank his chin on his palm, repulsed with the potential scenarios he could think of if he approached those people instead.

"I think I can relate to that too... Say, you want to drop by Akihabara again tomorrow? We didn't get to explore much, so I think we should go at an earlier time. I must say, we really ought to make up for the time and mood wasted on the commotion." she suggested.

"As long as we avoid that lady, I'm up for it..."

"Don't worry, I'll cross her out of the list of people I'll call in case of emergencies. So, are we starting our lessons now?"

"...About that... We have to postpone that for now..." Ai squinted at him, but his reasoning came immediately after... "I forgot to purchase a basic cutter while we were at the hobby shop."

"I did see a pair of scissors in the cupboard. Won't that do?"

"If you're aiming for optimum results, no. A regular pair of scissors has excessive cutting force and is not designed to cut in the most precise angles. Some people could make it work though..."

"I see. Quite frankly, my initial impression about the hobby is that it takes days of grueling effort just to finish one. I've been to a model builder's house one time and noticed that he uses glue and modeling clay to put them together, then will leave the windows open so they could dry properly. After that, he'd use oil-based paints to color them one by one, then repeat the drying process all over again. I gotta say, even if he's doing it in open air, the pungent odor lingers."

"Right. This is a snap-build one though. It does not require glue or paint to assemble, primarily targeting casual model collectors and fans who don't really spend long hours for this hobby to broaden the market. Of course, the said crafting materials will most definitely improve the finished product if used properly."

"My my... I'm impressed how easily you could juggle between being a lethal contractor to being a knowledgeable Otaku then a daring womanizer." Ai returned to where she sat, smiling mischievously.

"I'll take that as a compliment..."

"The last bit was a joke, but seriously... You're one of very few people I've known who are widely diverse... I have to say I've never talked this much to anyone except you."

"...I suppose it comes with being a drifter. You get exposed to various fields, one way or another... Eventually you'll pick things up... It does have its downside though... Just look at me... I function in society no better than an ex-convict..."

"That makes two of us, quite frankly... Though I spend most of my days at home, watching a lot of television, surfing the web or rereading books and magazines. Occasionally, I try to go out whenever my neighbors become... Annoying, to say the least."

"So that's why you're just as diverse..."

"You could say that. Never underestimate the knowledge that comes from the cursed box, they say." The girl tilted her back down to his side playfully, looking at the ceiling in wonder. "People you can actually get along with is like a rare collectible, don't you think?" Heero simply grunted to second her quote.

As the two became further acquainted with each other, their doorbell echoed across the room just about the time they had predicted, followed by Kouji's voice through the intercom. The two both stood to receive their dinner, not wanting to raise any more colorful euphemisms in case one or the other is absent. After seeing the crew member off, Heero volunteered to get the table ready while Ai went back to the bedroom to settle herself for the night. In about a minute, Ai returned to the main room, wearing a lavender spaghetti strap top and white pajama pants, cut high up her calves. She caught her companion, now as ready to turn in as her, about to slide his clothes down the first floor. "Oh, could you hand these over as well?" she asked, extending her worn garments to him.

When Heero turned upon her inquiry, he was mesmerized even more by Ai's physical beauty. He was unsure if it was just him or she's gotten more comfortable showing her face and body to him now that they've reached deeper cognition. Seeing no trace of bra lines, he tried resisting the urge to zoom further on her upper body that's currently in the spotlight this time, but in the end, he still looked at her fairly gifted front for a couple of seconds without doing anything else. The temptation's growing stronger as he gets to know her better, like a simple spark that started burning a piece of paper. Even the powers of someone like him become futile against a gradually-evolving opponent like that.

Heero shook his head in an attempt to refocus to what he's supposed to be doing and retrieved the articles from Ai. But with the distraction still lingering heavily, he didn't notice that a few smaller pieces fell down the floor as he brought them to the vent. The girl didn't expect his sudden negligence after looking at her, but couldn't deny that she's joyed seeing him act more like a regular man. Still, it wasn't enough to justify his perverse gaze a while ago.

"Where were we cut off...?" Ai squinted as if having the impression that he wasn't listening to her earlier, but she knew it was quite the contrary anyway. She was just testing for reaction.

"Uhhh... You were mentioning something about the TV, correct?" The guy shifted to defense, trying to cover up the fact that he ogled at her.

Unsatisfied, Ai raised her eye brow a little. "And?"

"You're saying something the TV being a decent source of information..." He proceeded towards her, his mindset paying too much attention to proving his steel-like focus to her, or paying less attention to his surrounding that his foot unwittingly got tangled by a piece of clothing that fell earlier.

"Good. At least you're payi- Watch out!" she warned him, but she was literally a step too late. Heero had taken the step that pushed him off balance. Ai rushed to cushion his fall, but her initial step was too impulsive that she was unable to control her own momentum and ended up tripping as well. But what gave Ai a shock wasn't that she had lost her footing upon the haphazard movement, but what the guy did on short notice. He had skillfully bounced back from his descent and proceeded to catch her instead.

As she opened her eyes, Heero's image was the first to appear before her. She must have lost some composure upon slipping that her senses have once again doubled their efficiency. She could feel how hard his muscles were as she rested on his arms and the contours of his toned body as it grazed onto hers. She looked straight at those cold eyes of his that now seemed like a reflection of the night sky, with stars glimmering through the enchanting darkness that just draws her tormented mind away to an astral plane of peace whenever she turns to its view. She could hear him ask if she was alright, and apologize for his supposed inaction, but all she cared was how his cold yet affectionate voice sounded. Ai stared at him for almost a minute, oblivious of the fact that he too was doing the same. It was then he stated the phrase that finally broke the wall that they hesitated climbing...

"The hell with it..." His face suddenly zoomed closer and closer to hers, stopping only a couple of centimeters from her. "I'm sorry, but I am acting through my emotions now..."

"...Okay... Who were we trying to fool, anyway?" Ai's lips curved slyly, giving Heero the go signal he's obviously looking for. Finally, lured in with temptation and that ever-unquenched desire for solace, their faces neared one another as they closed their eyes shut, their lips grazing each other's for an intimate kiss.

Time seems to have stopped the instant their lips met, kissing chastely while Heero adjusted his arms to wrap around Ai. On the other hand, the girl eased her body onto his, accepting his suppressed emotions and affirming her own simultaneously. The setting turned into a stale white room, void of any sound, of any movement not belonging to either of them, of any external disturbance. It's as if they were figurines affixed inside a snow globe, isolated from the rest of the world, tasked only to hold their partner and dance to a bittersweet tune for all eternity. However, just as quickly as they have grown apathetic to everything else around them did their intimacy evolve another notch. As their kiss ensued, Heero deepened it while pulling her body closer, while Ai slides her hands up to his neck, attaining better position while matching his intensity with little effort. One could sense the other breathe softly through the nose, and could tell that their breathing's getting deeper and deeper. He opened his mouth slightly as if sampling her captivating lips, which had been luring his thirst even before all this. Not to be easily dominated, Ai returned the favor, synchronizing her lips' movement with his until their kiss reached the pinnacle of perfection. They shared a lavish, tongueless liplock for the next three minutes, impervious of any form of interruption. It could have gotten more intimate than they were both prepared for that time had it not been for an incessant buzzing coming from the door. Their senses snapped right back to reality soon after the fourth ring echoed across their room that had now reverted back to its three-dimensional state. The couple couldn't look at each other eye to eye, still not quite sure what to make of their steamiest activity to date. Ai took the initiative of getting the door, after finding herself on top of him when the fiasco ended. Almost every voice in her head asked her what the hell has gotten into her that she became the apparent aggressor, and she could only respond with a half-witted "I don't know". Just thinking about it gave the former pharmacist a headache so severe, she'd prescribe herself high doses of Advil if possible. And since she chose to create immediate space from Heero without taking time to gather herself, Ai couldn't leave that self-irritation inside and unwittingly scorned at whoever stood before their doorstep after gruffly opening the door itself. It was an employee whom she doesn't recognize, stating his purpose of delivering drinks to the rooms in a timid way. Good thing the poor employee was considerate enough and left as soon as the food items were received. When she returned to the table, Ai carefully slid Heero's drink towards him while looking at the opposite direction. Feeling an even greater guilt, Heero broke the ice in an apologetic tone. "I really didn't mean to..."

"...It was my first kiss, you know...," admitted the beautiful ex-doctor.

"...I'm sorry..."

"Why?"

"I let my emotions get the best of me... I understand if you fel-"

"Are you saying that you regret taking my first kiss?" Ai turned to him with a razor-sharp gaze that could hack through his flesh. "Because if that's what it is, I'd feel a lot more offended."

"No... Of course not..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then prove it. Make me feel that you don't regret kissing me."

"But how...? Could you at least give me a hint so I could avoid worsening this ordeal...?"

"Don't ask me... You're the one saying that I'm not attractive enough to be kissed." Ai amazes even herself with the way she challenges him right now. In the back of her head, she knew perfectly well that she wasn't mad at him stealing her precious first kiss.

"I didn't say anything to that effect." The ex-soldier had no idea how to convince her. His lack of experience and success with human relationships rejected every idea that came to mind before it blossomed. But as he looked back at Ai's gorgeous sword-like eyes, he figured that all he had to do was to follow his instincts similar to how he approached her way back at he airport, even to how he found her in the network in the first place. Its been his original game plan anyway... "Alright... I accept the dare you gave me last night," Heero took a deep breath before continuing. "I'll join you in bed later. That okay with you...?"

"Fair enough... Though honestly, you're the one gaining a lot out of all this... Scoring a lot of points against an innocent, cute young woman."

"Innocent, I'm not so sure. But cute... I'd have to say yes."

"I swear I would've killed you by now if I didn't like you this much..." Somehow, they returned to being cordial after that, although they still breathe that awkward air as they eat their steak. Like Heero suggested before, they decided to turn the tube on while dining, chatting about random topics brought about by various shows as the guy clicked on. It was indeed palpable that they were trying to avoid talking about what just happened and the forthcoming dare, stalling as much as they can until hopefully, it could be postponed for the time being.

Before they knew it, it was already 11:00 PM and they had already finished their respective desserts. By then, they were running out of plausible excuses. Ai retrieved the clothes that were thrown off during the accident a moment ago and sent them to the laundry while Heero put the dishes away. After her task, the girl showered first. In about fifteen minutes, she was done and passed the reins over to the guy while hardly exchanging words. The supposed couple realized that it was almost time to proceed with the game and settle the score once and for all, but both parties could still sense the nerves rattling their resolve. Ai was first to arrive at the scene of the duel, crawling under the sheets without pulling the blankets close, waiting to see if Heero could accomplish the dare or not. She didn't have to wait long though, as he was done bathing in just about a minute or so. "So...What now? I won't hold it against you if you back out on the last minute."

"No. I won't..." Heero surprised Ai yet again when he subjected himself to comfort of the mattress while facing at the lady. Ai shifted to face the opposite side in reaction to his compliance, not wanting her red face to be picked on.

"Good. At least you're a man of your word," she said, trying to contain her inexplicable excitement.

"I try to be," Heero motioned to hug her. Ai didn't stop him, but spoke no word. She was busy asking herself why she lets him into her messy life so easily while almost everybody she knew had to struggle so hard. Or to be more precise, she reflects on the possibility that she was only deceiving herself trying to deny her feelings. Yes, she likes him. She likes him a lot, quite frankly. But her experience with love and intimate relationships is next to none. Ai liked someone before, but that person didn't even bother giving her a second glance as his eyes were affixed only to one apple and blind to everything else on Eden, and she had accepted that a long time ago, despite half-hearted attempts to draw more attention that were for naught in accordance to the cards. She definitely likes this man beside her as evenly as the previous guy, being someone who can effortlessly join her in her mosaic world, but her instincts keep screaming that there's something about her current relationship with Heero that transcends kinship.

What she found more perplexing than her own emotions however, were his. While she had made fantastic breakthroughs regarding his apparent discomfort with women, the root of his problem is still unbeknown to Ai. She feared pushing him to the brink of a breakdown far worse than what he implied experiencing back when they first exchanged words in the digital platform. But then, part of her told her she was just being cowardly again. Afraid of getting hurt in the event she doesn't get her desired outcome. Frightful of the probability of dragging him to her Hell. For once, she didn't want to run, for she had already ran out on numerous chances that only left her with more "what ifs". She definitely had no intention of letting this one slip away. Ai believed that she could draw so much from him, both his strengths and frailties, gain enough willpower to, at the very least, attempt that precarious jump and accept the consequences. But despite all that, she couldn't stop worrying about what he feels. If she gives him signs too suggestive, he might not be able to handle the pressure, and if she gave him too little, it might disappoint him just the same. The best she could do was ease up to Heero's embrace, and by her small act, assure him that whatever he decides upon, she'd always give him a positive response. And with that, the guy finally put an end to this gruelling chase with one particularly forward question.

"So... What now? Are we... Going to declare ourselves official...?" Heero firmly asked.

"Well... I'm not really sure... Actually, I'm more concerned about you," replies Ai, equally worried.

"...I just don't want to screw up... Especially the bond we have right now..."

"So what do you want to do?"

"As much as I wanted to follow my emotions all the time, a lot of things happened... Warned me to be more cautious... Especially since we've just met and all..."

"I probably understand that better than anyone. I know what it feels like to always have second thoughts about everything. Doubt everyone and everything..."

"The fact that we understand each other this much already in such a short time... It favors it even more, right? Being official, I mean..."

"Yes... I suppose it does... "

"So, I'll ask again. Are we declaring ourselves official now...?

"Last question. Are you really okay with me, even if I'm the weirdest, most mysterious girl in the world who carries so much issues around?"

"Positive...Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm serious if I told you that there are people who want me dead."

"They'll just end up at the bottom of the list of names gunning for mine... I believe I should ask you the same though..."

"And of all people, you should know by now that we'll have the same answer."

"In summation, we acknowledge each other's mishaps and the potential risks of getting further involved with one another."

"Exactly. And if we're really going to do this, I'll try my hardest not to ask too much from you other than two things... At least listen to what I have to say, and more importantly... Just stay with me and don't stray too far... No matter what..."

"Alright...I'll try as hard as I can to comply... But I would have to beg your further understanding regarding my shortcomings as well. People say I'm a perfect soldier, but as a normal person, I'm far from being mediocre."

"Fair enough. It really helps that we have such a mutual understanding. We're practically asking each other the same simple terms..."

"So... That means...?"

"Yes, blockhead. That means we're official now. Officially dating in the least, but we might as well consider us a real couple."

Heero didn't utter anything for the next couple of minutes, letting his actions dictate his emotions instead. He simply shrunk the gap between their bodies, tighten his embrace a bit while he breathed out an air of relief right on on her nape. He then leaned forward, his lips whispering a simple sentence to seal the deal. "...I'm glad..."

"Me too... Funny, that we've haven't even known each other for a week and already we're in this kind of relationship," Ai chuckles upon the irony.

"It sure is, though the probability's been there from the start, albeit slim... Anyway, we should probably have... Have a date tomorrow to celebrate..."

"I'd like that... A lot..." A meek smile made Ai's face glow, finally coming to terms with her emotions. As blissful as she is, the former drug designer knew that there's still a lot of mysteries still hanging in the dark concerning the two of them, but right now, she's more than satisfied coming to terms with her heart. "Heero, I..." She shifted to meet his viewpoint, only to find him already drifting to the realm of the unconscious. "He must be tired. He didn't get any proper sleep last night and he had to get out early," she thought, smiling as she swept his hair and caressed his cheek lightly. Its a shame the hired gun didn't hear her spout his alleged name for the first time or what she was supposed to say. But then again, this just marks a new beginning for the two of them. For now, she was content just watching him sleep like that until the urge to follow him hit her before she knew it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, Gundam Wing, nor any other copyrights that were mentioned in this story, directly and otherwise – They all belong to their respective owners. If there's anything I actually own here, its just the creative input and output I've put into this. Any criticism discussed and made in this story, while it does have its bases, are subject to my opinion and how I see the characters interpret them. If it bears any resemblance to real-life topics and events, it is purely coincidental.

Notes: I pushed Ai's flashback onto the next chapter. Just didn't want to put the last two chapters together, nor make additional cuts.

* * *

Roughly in the middle of the night when the exact time means nothing to a person in the middle of hibernation, coincidentally about the same timespan as Heero's dubious phonecall a night ago, his cellphone once again disturbed what has been a tranquil slumber for the newly-christened couple. Ai was first to be rattled by the echoes and friction coming from the nightstand where the gadget rested. She rubbed her right eye repeatedly while tapping his shoulder to alert him.

"Your phone's ringing," Ai muttered restlessly.

"Leave it be. Answer it if you want..." Half-asleep, Heero didn't even budge from his posture as he responded, decisively resuming his hibernation.

She didn't want to be the intrusive girlfriend on her first tenure, but the way he easily condoned her prompt and this call altogether, she figured that it didn't hold as much importance to him as one from last night. The barely-conscious lady squinted at the caller's identity, which was marked only by a simple "02". Curious, Ai considered taking up his dare of answering the call on his behalf. It is within the bounds of her conjecture that she'd find out more about him if she did, and she had his approval to boot. After slight contemplation, Ai tried to slap herself awake enough to answer it.

"…Hello?" Ai started, her voice still a little dry and husky.

"Hey dude! Don't tell me you're still waaay down the dumps there? Hilde told me you quit bein' that girl's bodyguard. Why don'cha come down here for awhile, hang out with your ol' buddy and his hot gal pal for ol' times sake?" an annoyingly giddy voice babbled in English from across the line. Loud enough to wake the girl in a bad way. Having been misperceived over the phone, she excused herself for a few seconds to clear her throat first before responding to him.

"Yes, this is Heero Yuy's phone. I believe he is indisposed at the moment. I can take a message, in case you'd like to leave one," she said, very fluently in English.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Seriously?! Heero's gotten a rebound this fast?! Wow!" The voice seems to have received the shock of his life the moment he realized he was talking to a young woman. Ai could hear the guy having in-between conversations with another party from his side, mentioning that he's "talking to Heero's new squeeze right now". A female's disbelief could be heard in the background, likely the person whom he refers to as Hilde. "W-w-well, n-nevermind. Just tell Heero to just gimme the holler whenever. Bye." The strange conversation ended easily compared to how it started.

Ai yawned soon after the line was dropped as an afterthought. Talking to annoyingly energetic people wasn't her cup of coffee, but it gave her the same irritable feeling one gets when trying to sleep but couldn't because of the caffeine. Perhaps she too was bewildered learning that he's as prone to the same virus as everyone else with the Y-chromosome laced in their DNA that she couldn't sleep it off.

Placing the cellphone back where she initially retrieved it, she looked at Heero, who remained sound asleep throughout the call. Relief was written all over her face as she watched this languished young man. With the single bean spilled by his affiliate, it was enough for her to be able to cultivate a tree that symbolizes the very root of his pain. "So... It was a girl after all... Should have known from the very beginning...," she thought, deducing the word "rebound" to be the vital clue she was hounding for. She had eluded several hints that would have led her to the very conclusion sooner, but her conception of this young man with her was far too eccentric that it prevented her arrival to that train of thought. Ai wondered if part of being someone's girlfriend is having to struggle with a dilemma like this. While cleaning the slate is often called for when a change of the guard is in order, it is usually as daunting a task as seeking redemption amidst the ever-injudicious world. Most especially in human interactions, where lamenting on strong attachments complicate things. She wanted to do something to further alleviate the burden if not totally remove the wedge in his heart. But along with that compassion lie a fragment of selfishness. Ai's emotions towards him bloomed further, her confidence to best those who came before her and disdain for people she's technically unacquainted with rising to unfamiliar heights. A bittersweet feeling is what best describes love they say, and she's gaining a firsthand experience.

"Well, at least I now know what I'm dealing with." Being a person with scientific and medical inclination, it is most desirable to figure out solutions or remedies to the more profound problems as soon as possible. And theory and a bit of practice, such profoundness is often resulted from a chain reaction instigated by a variety of simpler problems and at times, require to be dealt with individually instead of collectively for optimal results. And in their case, having a confidant with better understanding not only of their circumstances, but of their mindset and instincts as well, proves to be potent to both of them and has already helped in a number of aspects.

Still mildly reticent to be assertive of her boyfriend, Ai deemed it best to not dig the scum from its grave personally and maintain her efforts on getting to know him more and enjoying his company, but nonetheless noted precautionary measures in case unprecedented events like the one with the lady officer unearth it. Somehow, she wanted to choke the life out of the wench responsible for his anguish, which brings her to wondering whether or not her gentle sister ever experienced this much irritation and jealousy of others when she was with "that man", and if a certain girl from a renowned detective agency feels something like it as well. At some point the young lass found the urge to laugh at herself, the irony of her musing over a girl she's pretty much ambivalent with along with love-driven thoughts seemingly inconceivable for someone like her. Ai never saw herself allowed nor able to experience something like this, but then concluded that she wasn't the only person in this vast world who undergo such drastic change upon finding a mate. The self-loathing chuckle was soon replaced with a simple smile that expressed her euphoria of falling this deeply for a guy like Heero.

Ai stretched herself from the bed and onto the windows, gazing up the skies as if yearning for her deceased sister's counsel wherever her soul rests, then back at her companion after a couple of minutes. She circled over to his side for a view of his face. "Restless yet serene at the same time..." Taking care not to wake him unintentionally, she gently combed his unruly locks aside and caressed his cheek before planting a mild kiss on the side of his lips. "...Well, just take it easy... Now that your black-hearted angel's here to soak your heartaches away..." Ai left Heero to recuperate his exhausted mind and body while she, forfeiting sleep altogether, went over to the main room and turned the lights on, the fit to resume reading the book that served as the beacon to their meeting suddenly recurring.

* * *

It was already seven in the morning and yet the skies are still dim as if the clock had been advanced an hour ahead. Ai could distinguish rain clouds with little effort as she observed from their window. "Another rainy day it is..." she predicted, retreating back to the light of the main junction. She wasn't very mindful of how long had she been reading this timeless mystery classic for all she bargained for was momentary amusement while waiting for him to get off the sack. And if it was ever possible, she would've loved to get a refund. She had finished "A Study in Scarlet" once too often that she felt little thrill skimming through Doyle's transcribed words this time – Uncharacteristic for her British blood that's known to burn in passion upon embarking on Holmes' mysteries. Or maybe she, taking nothing away from the exhilarating experience it brings, is becoming a little immune, or allergic to stories about sleuths since a huge fraction of her new life has been about playing Watson a handful of aspiring detectives and hopeless ones alike, which is why she sought for this change of pace to begin with. Other than the echoes of time's footsteps, she heard no variety outside the paper-flicking and the feathery thuds of her own movements. Its safe to say that she's starting to get bored waiting. Or it must've been that she wanted to do something else all along...

Ai then turned to the path leading to where Heero rests. Part of her regrets leaving his side and is practically begging her to go back, but she tempered herself anyway. Still coping with the emotions and quirks that come from being someone's girlfriend, she advised herself not to be too hasty with the whole process. She wanted to be herself just as they mutually preferred, be a unique lover to him. But after forming her speculations, she wanted to fulfill what he's yearning for on a different scale. Knowing that there was no way she, nor anyone could remove the scars in his heart completely, she desired to draw a tattoo over it that would give it a renewed beauty, or at the very least make the scar less noticeable. A permanent tattoo that she pledged not to taint herself. She hated ruining her own creations anyway. To make an impact that may not be able to replicate the previous one, but to stand tall on its own distinct way. Perhaps this is what she meant earlier when she gave herself quite a moniker now that she's gained a better perspective. Ai pulled herself up to check on him once again like she did earlier, periodically over the last couple of hours. She had a feeling that he was far from waking up and decided not to disturb him. Instead, she went over to one of the cabinets for a towel, supposing that all these thoughts and wishes were conjured by excessive body heat bottled up within her systems. Nothing a bath won't tame. Getting inside the shower area, she chose to go cold, not caring if the season's getting colder already.

Trying not to linger too much over the anxieties of being in a romantic relationship, or in her case, first-time jitters, she focused her mental effort making a list of possibilities for today's itinerary as water constantly drizzled down her bare physical form. She made it a point to contact the Professor by any means later. He might be tiring himself with needless worry by now, although she did reply to his mail the night before yesterday. But she didn't receive any messages nor calls when she checked her phone a while ago, ruling out the possibility of the stout inventor alerting other people of her absence. Which leads her to presuming that the inventor, after reading her reassurance, started hitting the pound key again, so to speak. He does have a tendency to snack too much whenever the opportunity arises. But then again, she would probably have to go home sometime soon, at least to amend her supplies, though she would have to introduce Heero sooner than she's planning to if ever. It wouldn't be so bad, since she had already spoken to some of his affiliates, albeit briefly. And surely it would compensate for Heero's untimely encounter with one of hers last night. Adding that to her mental note, she then remembered that they need to look for a new hotel later, since today's the last day covered by the voucher. Delicately scrubbing her body with soap while pondering about where they could settle in the evening, a knock resounded from across the bathroom door.

"...You there...?" Heero asked, his voice still groggy yet audible even with the sprinkler on.

"...I'm bathing. Do you mind?" she replied.

"...Alright... I'll just come in..."

"...Hmph... Suit yourself..." Sarcastically dared Ai. But when she had already arched up a haughty smirk upon his reawakening, she heard the door's lock wriggling from the inside. Apparently, he's trying to unlock it. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she blurted out, clutching herself instinctively to cover her private parts.

"You said it was alright for me to come in. It would save us some time..." His response sounded too prudently that it turned his words into a justification of his carnal intentions, at least in Ai's perspective.

"T-that was a joke! Besides, we haven't reached "that" level yet!" she evasively yelled back.

"Well then, I'm invoking my reward clause..."

"Wait a minute! Aren't you satisfied with... With what we did last night?!" Her face reddened deeper with another recollection of last night's fiery four minutes.

"You never said anything about that kiss being the reward. Its too late for your claim to be considered valid now..."

"Fine! I'll give you a better reward later! So get out of the door. Now," she ordered, gravely emphasizing the second line. The second offer sold the deal. The door had been stripped of the noise and friction and the voice from outside the bathroom suddenly became silent. Ai took a deep breath of relief upon realizing that he had stopped with whatever he was trying to pull on her, but it was followed by a meek, somewhat flattered smirk. She was relieved in more ways than one, seeing him take leaps and bounds from that expended human weapon persona he gave off the past couple of days. Progress, as how delegates of science coin it. In a way, she envied his progress, and yet a part of her soul feels a sense of growth and fulfillment in her travels with him thus far that may not be comparable to his considering their differing circumstances, but a precious achievement nonetheless. Still a ton of work ahead though, and she's quite eager to see what's going to happen to them next.

She resumed bathing soon after, rinsing the soap and shampoo off her and making it a point to give him a piece of her mind as soon as she gets dressed.

* * *

On the other side, Heero sat where she once was, waiting for her to finish washing herself. Under the stern impression of women tending to take more time cleansing themselves, he scanned the room for some form of diversion, eventually leading him to the book the girl had left on the table. Finding peculiarity in a quote of hers from before, when she told him that she uses a thoroughly written book like this to kill some time, he showed no hesitation prying it open to see its potency for himself. It wasn't his first time flipping a page out of Holmes, but the last time he held one was among those moments that have been long forgotten for its triviality. It was likely when he was reorganizing someone else's books for all he could recall. Superficially, the edition the girl has with her is hardbound and has gold-embossed letterings and the gold trimming on the pages, certainly overwhelming even for an average reader at first glance. He knew that this book had been gone a dozen times when he noticed the portions of embossed details that have already flaked off, which alone is an act worthy of commendation. And once a reader does go through it, he'd realize that it was one of those versions that retain a good deal of Old English from England that would compel even a word dynamo to refer to a dictionary for those wordings that have been retired for over a century. Noting this, he instantly became more astounded with the smart, yet an enigma of a woman thats taking a shower from across a single wall.

But no matter how much he admired her intellect, he was deeply challenged by his own genes. He was kidding when he tried the door a moment ago, but part of him, curious to see the beauty of her bare form, was serious about unlocking it. He won't deny that. So much has changed since he became accustomed to life on the surface world, or the world outside of conflict in his case. He never really cared if he had to go to a strip club for negotiations nor detonating explosives stuck on a bathroom wall full of the volleyball team from an all-girls high school if he really had to. Heero paid as little heed to naked women as a dead person would then, especially if he was on duty. Since stepping into his newfound life, however, he was like Adam after biting from the forbidden fruit under Eve's seduction, discovering that intense feeling of looking at an attractive girl. He remained highly selective about it though, as with everything else. He doesn't get charmed easily by pretty faces and buxom bodies alone, like there has to be some secret ingredient to spice those up. Something that would effectively reel him in, kind of like the way Ai did just days ago.

He wouldn't deny that as a man, he finds Ai extremely attractive, and that up to now he's still trying to fight the urge of imagining themselves in a more intimate situation than last night, which is far more difficult than it seems considering that last night was the prelude to more intimate moments. But at the same time, he finds great satisfaction in just being with her, picking her brain, having lengthy conversations and the like. She has already taken a special place in his heart and soul, and in his eyes, and has evolved into a form so divine, he's content just looking at her without touching. At least for now.

He was already fantasizing before he realized it, but not in the way most men usually do about the women they like. Various thought of Ai fogged his thinking. Everywhere he looked in search of distraction, her mirage always springs up to lure him with her marquee slyness. The words printed on the book turned to Sanskrit upon his return trip, eventually leading him to lay it back on the table barely bothered. All his mind wanted to do is to to think of her. Just like her, he had no way of telling for sure if its just the sense of longing or kinship that's invoking it, or if his emotions have truly grown that much for her, but he knew well enough that indulging in her presence puts him at ease. However, there is always the scarred flip side to that coin of sweet melancholy that never fails to ruin the moment. The bitter recollection of why he desired to be at ease. Pains of events past that forced him to retreat.

He had once been entangled by the Black Widow's web, but somehow survived his premeditated doom. Still, like majority of the precarious situations he somehow lived through, his instincts tried to adapt to the experience so that he may be able to avoid it next time. While its end results may be questionable, he manages to get by with his choices and be able to deal with it. He's still cautious of letting her in to his life that had already been broken and repaired several times, even if she constantly told him that hers is just as sturdy, or as brittle, that dealing with his won't be much of a difference to her. And he did second that when they signed an official clause of liaisons a few hours ago. In a fit of restrained frustration, he pressed his palms hard on his forehead, grasping a bit of his chocolate tufts while he leaned on the edge of the table. This reminiscence gave him a headache not only spiritual, but physical as well, doubling the grating feeling. His body must have attributed it to such pain to prevent him from delving back. He gritted his teeth with the recurrence of blind hatred that comes from being a human prone to remembering harsh memories at some point in spite of all the warnings. His five senses became numb of any feeling other than pain for some time that he failed to notice the girl already beside him, dressed only with an oversized shirt and undergarments and nudging his arm and shoulder trying to draw his attention. At first, he thought it was yet another hallucination, until a controlled slap on the cheek fully materialized her.

"Hey... Get a grip of yourself!" sternly requested Ai, with residual water still dripping on the ends of her damp locks. She was about to tap his face yet again but this time, his hand intercepted hers. Heero looked at her, his eyes suggesting immense stress and his breathing, heavy as if his heart's showing symptoms of a looming stroke. "Take a deep breath first..." she recommended while rubbing his back and shoulders, her role as a physician taking the stage.

Following the doctor's advice, it took Heero a minute to regain his composure. "I'm... I'm fine..." "How long have you been there...?" he mumbled in between thorough breaths.

"About two minutes after I stepped out. As you can see, I was in the middle of getting dressed when you kept groaning all of a sudden. Then I find you sulking here... So... mind telling me what's what?"

"...Guess I didn't notice... Sorry..." Unaware that he was already making such noise, he felt like he owed it to her again for pulling him back to reality. The guy cleared his throat first and made sure that his oxygen flow is stable enough before he gave an answer. "I'm... I'm just having flashbacks..."

"Not very good ones, I presume..." Ai pulled him to her shoulder, which he easily relented to. She never much of a confidant to others save a few select people, but she tried what she could anyway, tapping his head lightly while loosely wrapping the rest of her arm around his neck. Making use of the silence that followed to let him calm himself further, she thought about how she could alleviate his pain, but none of the phrases that came to mind seemed fit for her. Guilty is what Ai is of being at a loss. Once she had wished to be this close with someone else, but in the end, that was nothing but a mere pipe dream she retreats to, from all the bitterness of her past sins and regrets. And even then, it still pales in comparison to an actual situation. She then turned to the one weapon that has been most effective to him all this time – staying true to oneself and to those you cherish. After all, it was engraved under the lines of their vows. "I won't tell you not to look back or forget your past altogether. In fact, I'll be the first to tell you to hold on to it. Never let go even if your hands bleed. At some point, your body will get used to the pain and you'll learn how to live with it. It still stings from time to time, but each time won't be as bad as it was before..." She stared at the wall behind him like a daydreaming damsel perched up on the balcony of her marble fortress of solitude, caressing the back of his head down to his nape. "I know its not a perfect a quote... But without a past, there won't be a future, just as darkness is to light. We can't just look ahead without ever looking back, or else we'll keep tripping on the same humps over and over again until we take a crippling fall..." Pausing for a deep breath, Ai did her best not to get carried away with the memories brought about by her own speech. "No matter what you choose to do, don't ever kid yourself that its possible to run from your past. It has already stomped over you anyway. Best thing you could do is live with your injuries... Even people who suffer amnesia still have to live with the remains of their forgotten life, and even if there's nothing left, their disorder alone becomes that decisive evidence which they still find heavy to bear." A moment of silence followed her last word. Ai understood that he needed time to digest what she preached. She then pulled him closer to her embrace, trying to console him in the best way she knew. When she sensed his body ease up further, she decided to throw in a little optimism. "It takes a lot of time getting to our destination, battered and beaten especially, but the journey's worth the entire trip, they say..."

More minutes of silence have lapsed, and Ai was alright with it. The way Heero surrendered himself to her partial embrace, it confirms that he's letting her speech sink into his very soul, which she found ironically laughable upon regression, feeling as though she had been advising herself through a mirror all along. After being muted by his bleeding heart for so long, Heero finally found the urge to respond... "Thanks..."

"Well, we both agreed to it last night... That from this point on, we're officially partners." A smile lit the girl's face, imploring the guy to cheer up as well. "And you said it yourself too... To just be you. If you're hurting, let yourself feel it. You never know... Someone might console you out of the blue."

"Yeah... Must've forgotten that... Looks like I owe you a lot more than I imagined..."

"Just be very thankful that its me of all people that's consoling you. You have no idea how exclusive this is."

"For someone who claims to be carrying one heavy chip... You sure are resilient. Not to mention very caring...," Heero commended.

"Not really... Lets just say I've been in your position, and lucky enough, someone else was in mine..."

"That explains your sage-like maturity."

"Oh, someone insists that I act too childish." Ai smirked sarcastically, the cheeky face of that someone occurring to her.

"Everyone has their childish and mature moments... No exceptions."

"Yup."

"So... Where do you want me to take you today... Or are you suggesting we renew our booking and lock up...?" The young lad abruptly lunged at her, holding her back to prevent her from slamming on the floor, armed with an expression of enticement upon realizing that she was only clothed halfway and prone to having her unmentionables seen. Not to be overcome, she kept her sarcastic mask on, but allowed him his share of satisfaction from the touch.

"Easy there. You're too hasty for someone who just underwent therapy." She tapped his shoulder twice signaling him to break the hold so she could answer properly, cross-armed and her back turned against him to hide whatever he could lay his hands on. "I was thinking of going home for a bit to drop things off. Besides, in exchange for letting me meet a friend of yours, I'll introduce you to one of mine."

"Now that you mentioned it... Who called me last night...?"

"Didn't leave a name. He was annoying and mentioned someone named Hilde. I was still walking an unfamiliar street then so I don't remember anything else than that."

"His name is Duo, and yes... He's annoying most of the time..."

She made no effort to delve further that matter for now. "Well... We should probably get prepared now. Who knows... If we make good time today, you might get the reward you're begging for sooner than you think..."

"Hnn... That better be worth all the hype you're putting to it..." Heero got off her and rushed to the bathroom, leaving glances at her appearance until he vanished from her sights. He needed a good bath himself, not only to revitalize himself from the trip down the dumps, but also to kill off the heat he's experiencing while its still faint. While letting cold water run through his body, he smacked himself for letting his impulsiveness take over and making an aggressive run at her. Like she had reminded him, he had always one of those who tries to listen to his emotions, but listening and acting through it on impulse is a completely different thing. Its an act notorious of ruining many relationships and lives to a certain extent, and he made it a point never to commit such transgression. But he almost did, and he owes it dearly to her for accepting him nonetheless. He cursed himself mentally for losing his touch, but was then reminded of her recent quotes, and the reason for his voyage. Following the example she's trying to show, he tried not to stress himself over those worries and just cherish her company and his present experiences. The thought made him feel a bit lighter, signified with a faint upward crease on his cheek as he figuratively baptized himself.

As soon as he was done, he went straight for the bedroom to get dressed, catching a glimpse the ex-pharmacist watching an early morning show in the main room from the corner of his eye with the bored face he's gotten so used seeing her in.

"The forecast says the rain will be heavy in the morning, but there's a probability of it gradually weakening during the afternoon." she told him aloud from across the room, information he took into consideration with his grooming. He wore a fur-hooded leather jacket on top of a buttoned up medium blue long-sleeved undershirt, finishing it of with another dark pair of denims. As soon as he stepped out, her unusual critique welcomed him. "Funny... Our clothes are essentially the same..." Her garb consisted of a moss green sleeveless turtleneck and a pair of pale gray pants. A khaki trench coat, similarly sewn with a furry hood, rested on the small table where her elbow's leaning. "I'll tell you right now. We may be partners, but you'll never make me wear matching outfits."

"Sounds fair. Its not my cup of coffee either. How about uniforms?"

"Its depends on the circumstance..."

"Affirmative. So... Shall we...?" he approached her and helped her up, then went to the doorstep to wear his trusty combat shoes that have walked the worst terrain conditions imaginable while she strapped up her jacket and followed him with the same outdoor boots from two days ago that intentionally matches the jacket before bidding her goodbyes to the room that had been the stage for a number of fond and new experiences. Upon getting to the lobby, they officially checked out and settled the fees that weren't covered in the gift voucher, which thankfully wasn't much. On the way out, they were greeted by the two employees whose names they bothered remembering, the female handing them their washed clothes from last night. The couple exchanged bows with the two employees before heading out. They gave the hotel one last look behind their backs, opening themselves to the possibility of staying there again as they initiated what's going to be a murky journey through the rainy Tokyo streets.

* * *

The forecast landed its mark flush – The weather's so unbearable that time, Heero had to activate the wipers as he drove. Traffic wasn't so bad, but the road had become more slippery that even a superior driver could suffer a grave accident if he were any less cautious. Preferring the risk no less than having to put up with the incessant chatter of the young lad whose call he abstained from taking hours ago, he decided to take a detour back to the car shop to turn the vehicle in. Ai showed neither clamor nor intolerance with this unprecedented course. Quite the contrary, she backed his decision upon the matter, instead supporting the use of public transports for their next trips. They didn't have much luggage with them anyway, which would otherwise make the car a necessity. As soon as they got out of the office, they were lucky enough to find a cab operating under the arduous weather right away. Upon getting inside, Ai instructed the driver to take them to Beika City.

The couple barely traded anything but trivial words with the cab driver, centering on particular places to visit and synopses more than anything else. Both of them just couldn't find the groove to be more social, looking through the windows of their respective sides. It did not come as a big surprise to see the number of strollers and wanderers drop and the number of lights on at this time of the day rise. The skies are hued in a shade of dreading gray of despair. It was rhetorical to describe it as bleak. Its lifeless. Miserable. An afterlife as painted in the image of various novels and stories, its intricate details unraveling bit by bit as they drove. The scene remained constant even as they alighted from the taxi upon reaching the residential block. They traversed the rest of the proverbial path to Hell on foot, pulling their hoods up since the Heavens have yet to relent from crying at the time. Puddles were everywhere and almost impossible to avoid, and the rainfall heavy and chilling, making this supposedly routine walk for Ai more toilsome than usual. These conditions made her feel as if she was going home the exact same day she left for just a couple of hour to cross out items written on a short grocery list. With the girl fulfilling the role of a beacon, they walked tireless through the dank terrain, turning left, then right on the next block then left again before moving straight ahead until they finally reached the vicinity where Ai's staying. Locating her home turned out to be the easier part. "The conspicuous haunted house" - according to Ai's sarcastic interpretation, stood out among all other structures like it had been cut out from 19th century London, and she lived next door, Block 22 – an oval home that not only contrasts its neighbor exterior-wise, but the other houses as well with the way it resembled a small science complex. There were neither lights nor noises from her house – a typical sign of either a slumbering resident if not an absent one. Not even on the structure beside it, somehow giving them heed of an ominous force afoot, especially the ever-frantic Ai. Heero was about to extend his finger towards the buzzer when the girl halted him, discreetly motioning him an instruction to circle around the house instead. He heeded her plea without question as soon as he confirmed the conviction that belies in her neurotic whim that seem to fuel her sudden distress. Carefully, he followed her lead and walked across an alley to its left and onto the back, which didn't seem vacant enough for a yard with the greenery growing on it. At the said lot, she guided him through the bushes, to what seems to be a hidden passage, which impressed the guy with more flamboyant ideas about his companion's background.

The inside of her home was similar to the sketch Heero had drawn in his mind, though not totally accurate – The rounded structure's composed of two floors and a basement, and a mezzanine serving as the second floor. The science lab-theme has been retained with the hue the walls have been painted with and the items he could make of under little light. Nonetheless, it does seem quite spacious and homely for Heero. Versed with every nook and cranny of this house even under the shroud of darkness, Ai led him in tiptoe across the main room and onto her sleeping quarters, where an assortment of machinery parts were scattered all over. Ai, not very surprised nor delighted upon finding these, warned him to keep an eye on the wirings and screws lying on the floor while she rushed to the computer table, worried of her guardian's condition. The screen was on, serving as the only light in the whole house, and illuminated the silhouette of the chubby body in front of it. The girl nudged the figure repeatedly while calling to him as "Professor". Yielding a faint groan brought a vague relief to the girl, who kept at it until he awoke. After rubbing his eyes and aligning his glasses, the chubby professor startled the both of them when he glomped Ai.

"Ai-kun! I'm so glad you've come home! I was starting to get worried that-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by the cynical girl's unamused voice.

"Professor... Do you mind? I have a guest here. I'm sure you have a better way of making an impression."

The professor then turned to him while fixing himself. "Oh, I apologize. I'm Hiroshi Agasa. I'm the one watching over Ai-kun here." Even with the small fraction of light from the monitor, the young ex-soldier could picture the stout inventor's delightful grin as he scratched the surface of his bald spot with one hand, denoting embarrassment while extending the other to his direction, which he obliged instantly.

"Heero Yuy. Pleasure's all mine."

"I'm really sorry, I was quite busy with my work that I haven't cleaned up in a while, but please, make yourself at home."

While they shook hands and exchanged bows, the girl scolded the inventor from across his back as she was reaching for the lights. "Professor, how many times to I have to tell you never to leave your tomato juice unfinished? Look at this mess..." she said wiping the liquid that had spilled on the table down to the floor. The man in the lab coat apologized for his unwitting folly in a similar manner as earlier, but her bossiness didn't stop there. "And don't think I didn't notice the crumbs of potato chips all over the floor."

The professor bashfully chuckled in response before returning to Heero. "She's quite a piece of work, isn't she?"

"...A little, but nothing too difficult..." The guy smirked, watching her perform an everyday chore. Just then, her guardian nudged him with his elbows, and when he looked at him, he had a rather nosy expression on his face.

"So.. You're her boyfriend, aren't you? I know you were with her the past two days. Don't even try to lie. I've solved quite a number of murder cases and made major breakthroughs in science with my superior genius." He whispered with a conceited grin. Before he could confirm the allegations, however, they were interrupted by a very annoyed Ai.

"Let me guess... Officer Takagi told you, didn't he?" she asked sternly. She heard every bit of what the professor said.

"W-w-well, y-you see..." Sweating despite the humid temperature, the professor admitted that her conjecture was indeed spot on with the guilt written all over his face.

The girl shook her head in utter disbelief. "Putting aside the question why that tattletale spilled the beans, I suppose you told Kudou-kun as well?"

"He was here to get his bow tie fixed the other day, and he noticed you weren't around."

"And...?"

"When I showed him your note, he just said you're probably telling the truth."

"I guess that much is to be expected from him..." She averted her eyes as she voiced her words in a vexing way. She seemed rather unenthusiastic to hear the rest of the tale and opted to change the discussion entirely by stating her intention of getting some things, asking the two for some strict privacy and shooing them out of the room soon after.

The professor showed Heero to the living room and presented him the couch before making a quick dash for the kitchen to prepare some refreshments. Ai's guardian came back in about a minute with two humble glasses of orange juice they could enjoy as they pick up where they left of. "In any case, I'm really glad that Ai-kun introduced me to a friend of hers. You see, she's a bit introverted in a sense." the chubby inventor spoke, glancing over to the room where they left Ai in solitude before averting his spectacled eyes back to him.

"So I've been told..." Heero simply responded, taking a sip from the drink.

"She finds it really hard to live normally and deal with people with all her... Worries. And with the way things are going, that will probably be the status quo for a while. But she's made strides ever since she came here. I was quite surprised when I read that she's staying with a friend I didn't know of for days because she's never done that before. That reminds me, where did you two meet anyway?"

"On-line."

"Is that so? I've met a lot of friends through chat and message boards too." The professor fondly remarked. After that, their momentum wined down for a couple of minutes, a typical sign of the conversation growing either dull, unable to find common ground at the moment, or serious, finished with all the pleasantries and out of diversions to hold off the heavier topics. The abrupt silence was broken only when the professor cleared his throat and adjusted his posture to a firmer one before putting up that supposedly commanding voice again. His gestures confirmed that the matter's leaning towards the latter case. "On behalf of her parents, I must ask you three things. To always take care of her and never hurt her feelings." While the air of seriousness was heavy in those two conditions, the third one he spoke in his typical carefree tone. "And if you could, please talk her into letting me loose with my meals. I get hungry pretty easily ever since she started controlling my diet." He even had teary eyes as he pleaded. But the lighthearted third decree did not take any weight off the previous two for Heero.

"Don't worry. I'll do what I can for her...," he said with great conviction. Little did the two know that Ai was eavesdropping at them from the other room, and she couldn't help but lighten up upon hearing his response.

"Looks like they're getting along..." Ai thought as she supervised the two from the door's slight opening. After the serious talk, the professor then entertained her lover to his quirky inventions that were proudly displayed at the living room, including the one that earned him the steak from a while ago. Satisfied, she stepped away from the door's edge and pretended to still be in the middle of retouching even though she was already done minutes ago, to let them bond for a while longer. She sighed in relief, redeeming herself at last from her lackluster mediation last time he met a character from her side.

* * *

Ai yawned, gathering herself from her bed. She had just realized that she had awoken from a nap, somehow rebounding from that short-lived slumber. Apparently, she had slept for twenty minutes. The thought of leaving Heero alone with the professor recurred to her immediately as her mind goes on full alert. She hurriedly went to the living room and caught her guardian with her beau watching the latest weather forecast while enjoying cola on the rocks.

"Oh, Ai-kun! Perfect timing," the self-proclaimed genius cheerfully beamed at her as soon as he heard the door creak. She had a vague idea of what he was about to say, thus giving the professor a grunt imploring him to continue. "Heero-kun here offered to have breakfast outside, so..." With his best take on the infamous "puppy dog eyes", the professor begged for Ai's favor regarding the idea. Learning that the idea was his, Ai scrutinized at Heero.

"I suppose its alright... Its only once in a while..." he said, trying to defend himself what seems to be a foul in the girl's book.

With her fists firmed on her waist, Ai leaned towards the professor. "You talked him into this, didn't you, professor?"

While the housemates busied themselves arguing about the proposition, Heero moved his sights away from them and onto the flat screen. The news had since shifted from weather and back to politics, where the station had invited some analyst to assess the current status of other countries that have recently made the news. And among those mentioned was a place Heero didn't wish to hear... "Excuse me, but if its alright, could you please change the channel? I'm not very fond of political news..."

The professor found his request a tad peculiar, but clicked it forward anyway, tuning in to a cooking show in its place. The three of them were collectively stumped as the chef prepared Dragon rolls, putting intricate slices of eel on top of a lengthy roll of sushi rice stuffed with mangoes and imitation crab meat. They were glued into the whole procedure, taking turns looking each other in between as they made for an awed audience on occasion. When the sushi was finally finished, they suddenly find their appetites heavily sizzled...

"I think I'm in the mood for some sushi this time..." Heero started.

"I found this great place that reopened a week ago with a revamped menu through a blog I was reading last night. Its only a few minutes away from here. We'll probably make it in time for lunch even if we wait the rain out for a little while," the professor recommended.

"Sorry to say Professor, but you're not coming. You've gained 3 pounds over the last weekend on top of having steak the other day. I suggest you engage yourself more in finishing your version 1.0 for your next demonstration, or better, jog around the neighborhood for 2 hours," obdurately declared Ai, bringing the overweight professor to tears. Understanding his ward's wish to be alone with her special friend, he submitted to her decree without protest. With a quick glance over the window, Heero perceived that the rain has considerably weakened over the course of their abrupt conference. The couple decided not to waste the opportunity and readied themselves for their departure. Ai informed her guardian that she'll be staying with Heero for a few more days and after another firm handshake between Heero and the professor, they politely bid him farewell, like a couple getting a parent's blessing in some sense. The scientist then handed Ai the leaflet of the said restaurant along with other leaflets before walking them to the back door. Ai waved the professor a speedy goodbye as they gradually scaled down to miniature figures from his vantage point, then to black commas, then no more.

One second they were having a lively conversation with someone else, and now, they were again left to themselves. Ai wasted no time putting her two cents in on her new findings...

"So... I assume its "something" from the republic of what-its-name..." She loosely crossed her arms and shrugged, confident of her conjecture.

Not to be left behind, he showed no refrain voicing his own. "I sensed some animosity when you asked about that Kudou person..."

"I think its best that we don't ruin our day further. Don't you agree?"

"Positive. On the bright side, I have to say you have yourself a stout-hearted guardian... No pun intended."

"Mmhmm. Though I didn't expect you'd get along with him right away. I figured you'd be a little more shy when it comes to dealing with the friendlier lot." Ai, expressing her gladness of the outcome, playfully nudged his arm with her elbow without breaking her stance off.

"...I try not to be too forward in those kinds of situations, even if it means making me seem a little more awkward... So where was that place he mentioned?"

"Shibuya."

"So our plan will be to dine in Shibuya, maybe look around for awhile and, if we have some time to spare, pass by Akihabara again as we have agreed upon last night, and find a decent hotel along the way. That good?"

"Mmhmm. A little time-constrained, but sounds good nevertheless."

"So I guess we're all set?"

"I guess we are..."

* * *

11:19 AM. The couple got off the cab in front of Tokyu Department Store in Udagawacho. Of all the hotspots Japan, Shibuya is indeed among the hottest, up at the peak most susceptible to the rising sun's radiance. So intense is its heat that not even hard rainfall could temper it. A kaleidoscope made of umbrellas can be seen moving all over the streets and turning in all corners. Heero reckoned how bewildering that would be from a bird's perspective. The sheer amount of people was astounding enough, but not so much that it came unforeseen. What was more unexpected and partly commendable was the constant murmur resounding just about everywhere the couple aimed their ears at, overpowering the occasional screeches of the vehicles and the electronic noises from the digital signs and large monitors, enhanced with state-of-the-art technology to be able to operate in unpleasant yet bearable conditions. A mystery it was indeed as to whether it was mere apathy or resilience on the part of the masses that serves as fuel for the engine that keeps this spirit ablaze under the dismal urban wild that surrounds it. They paid little heed on the audible conversations that came and went as they surveyed the area. Shibuya is home to quite a number of joints that getting a prospect or two minutes after alighting from Shibuya station through any exit is as commonplace as getting lost inside. The station itself is of both renown and notoriety drawn into a single design for plaguing the direction-savvy and illiterate alike with baffled thoughts for its many passages, which the tandem evaded by utilizing the more expensive cab service.

One plausible course would be to turn straight on the block ahead after crossing the street and onto Center-Gai, left of the famous gigantic video screen that had been documented, featured and shattered in countless stories and movies. Center-Gai itself can be considered as the face of Shibuya, with its assortment of establishments that effortlessly lures the Japanese youth on a daily basis, and encourages foreign youths to visit the country as well. Fashion, music, games, almost all the things that attract the attention of teenagers of all ages can be found in that particular portion of Shibuya alone. It simply mirrors the whole pop culture scene in all of Japan. One will also fare well in an argument if he claims that the everyday-scene happening between the station's Hachiko exit and Center-Gai supervised by the enormous TV monitor have already become so fabled that it has become the primary image that comes to mind when modern Japan is being perceived. There's also Harajuku, a district for cosplayers and trend-setters alike, but both of them did not feel up to the challenge of viewing a horde of oddities at the moment. They could also just turn right after crossing to find a number of hotels and fill the list of nominees for their lodgings. Exchanging another glance, they surmised that it was early enough for them to perhaps secure an even better, wider room than the single in Chiyoda that brought them close, literally and figuratively speaking. Of course they figured that asking at a front desk or two wouldn't really hurt the time table they made, making further procrastination seem rather pointless upon looking back.

They inquired at a couple of hotels, asking each for an available pamphlet to expedite the process while keeping in mind not to get carried away with the sales talk. After that, they immediately headed to the more crowded part of the district. The vicinity is almost as noisy as it is in Akihabara, but with echoes of casual chatter instead of gaming and video sounds. The couple probed one establishment after another along the sidewalk while alerting themselves to the sight of the sushi restaurant they were looking for. In doing so, they could not help but take notice of the variety of folks wandering the famed district. Aside from being a grand hang-out spot, agents of industry and commerce also come in hordes, entering and exiting the station heading for work or home for all they knew. Some even take the detour presented by the stopover, strolling around the nearby shops hoping that it does their stress any better. But as expected, the employees are easily outnumbered by the teenagers on an approximate ratio of one to four. The younger folk are definitely more intimidating than they look, especially the females. While the men were tolerable at best, Ai felt nauseous all of a sudden after seeing a number of these girls pass her way, wearing mismatched garments, at least for her tastes, and are amazingly revealing and skimpy as if it was the middle of summer, and with make-up twice as old as what they should be putting on to boot. She'd understand if they were here to enlighten themselves with better fashion, but they are simply here to masquerade as posh ladies, from the way they dressed to conversations they held amongst themselves that were apparently loud enough for two or three groups of passers-by to overhear it as if it was intentionally being spread around. Tactless would be an understatement for some of the topics that were discussed and the way it had been spouted.

"I'll never understand why a lot of teenagers try so hard to look older, only to be desperate about getting any younger once they've become old for real," Ai sighed, clinging onto her beau's arm and pushing him a little further into the sidewalk.

"What kind of answer do you want?" asked Heero in return.

"Your opinion, of course. And a cheesy one if you're up for it."

The young man looked ahead at the endless spiral of civilization, gathering his thoughts carefully. "Ego would be the simple answer... As for an opinionated one... I suppose it roots to basic human nature. Humans wanting what they don't have... Impatient of what they're supposed to get later... Desire, after all, puts zest in life... Or so they like to say..."

"Wanting to experience a lot of things early on... Doesn't that translate to living life in fast-forward?"

"Hmm...?"

"Suppose that you only have two weeks to live. You then decided make a list of things you wanted to do before you die. But you feel like, without completing them, you could not move on to the afterlife, so you tried pulling off a miracle. All of a sudden, you realized that you did it somehow. You've already crossed out everything in five days, even those that looked impossible at first. The miracle happened, and you've ran out of things to do, or for that matter, you've already fulfilled your Raison D'etré that you yourself have set. Does that mean its alright if you died there and then, forfeiting your remaining nine days?"

"Maybe... Maybe not... It relies heavily on the individual's take on the aftermath... Some would just add to their list once they've completed it. Others would choose to rest, feeling all worn out or satisfied enough. There are also cases of people who look for conquest in the afterlife. As crazy as it sounds, there are believers."

"Like the Egyptian myth of Pharaohs being able to take their riches and resources to the other side and continue to prosper there?"

"Yeah, there are semblances, but I don't mean to chastise the Egyptians or anything with the comparison..."

"Oh... But honestly, I think that sort of belief's far saner than the usual practice..." She stopped for a moment when they reached a pedestrian crossing after walking right on the next block. They swiftly took the path across once the light of the red stationary human dimmed. When they were finally back on track, she continued discussing her preempted point. "Its usually the other way around, hm? People who believe that life itself isn't enough for their egos... To the extent of pursuing the proverbial Fountain of Youth by all means necessary..." Ai spitefully muttered.

"...Couldn't agree with you more..." In his experiences, as a hired gun, as a soldier, and even as an ordinary citizen, megalomania is commonplace. People who practice it can be found all across the world in swarms. He had heard and seen enough of the sort that his disdain for people like them have become second nature, which comes handy in lessening the regret he feels in taking those people out. But the sad truth is that it takes more than a divine broom to wipe scum like that completely off this universe. "Its the ugliest form of "wanting to grow young again"..."

The girl sarcastically chuckled, not only at his words, but also the topic itself. After all, it wasn't very far off her life's story. "...Its amazing, how much people would pay just for another round-trip ticket... To right wrongs... To redefine their life and vindicate the one it preceded... To keep doing whatever it is that makes them hold onto it. The contents of the receipts are off the charts..."

"Life may be cheap, but second chances always come in premium..."

"Right..." Ai took a deep breath before halting Heero in his tracks. She looked at him straight in the eye, with strong conviction written all over her face, prompting him of a tough question she was going to ask him. "How about you? How much are you willing to give for a second chance in life...? To go back, be young again and start fresh...?"

Heero averted his eyes, back into that abyss in his mind where all the pain and regret writhe. He pondered about his answer carefully before giving it. "It really depends on what I have left to lose..."

"What if you've already lost everything?" She anticipated that he'd be subjective of the question, quite accurately that the follow-up seemed imminent from the start. "Don't you want to restart with a clean slate?"

"I don't believe in reboots. Only in sequels..." He affixed his look back to her, this time with more certainty in his words. "You implied it yourself. Memories never go away. We can't run away from it because its way ahead of us. Always... All we can do is just deal with in whatever way we can..."

Upon hearing him spout her own words back at her, Ai's lips curved with a meek, yet satisfied smile. Her eyes glistened at him, not of curiosity, but of gladness. "Looks like we really are from the same apple tree..." Even if she was the one who preached it to him, she still felt a great impact with those words now that she's the one listening.

"I wouldn't be able to come back to that thought if it hadn't been for you..."

"Oh please... Don't push any more of my buttons... But perhaps that's the whole point of the question, isn't it? That life is a one-way ride going further. Once its done, its done. Which is why we have to treat every moment of it like gold."

"In short, life is like food. Just try to enjoy it while its served on the table... However we enjoy it, its up to us to decide. That said, we should always keep in mind not to cause needless harm, to others and to ourselves, at most times if it can be avoided anyway..." Heero said with his monotonously blunt tone.

"How ironic... To hear such words from a mercenary who was once a soldier in a private army. I would've laughed if I didn't know you any better..."

"What can I say? I've played the game long enough... I've repeated more than my fair share of mistakes... I try to learn a thing or two from them, and I'm still learning to this date."

"Makes sense... Then again, I could see myself saying the same answer..." Trivially, the girl pulled the cuff of her right hand a little to reveal the face of her custom-made watch. "But now that you've skillfully segued it, its already lunch time. We better find that restaurant soon."

"...I think we don't have to look any further."

Heero quickly tapped Ai's right shoulder twice, in a way that implores her to take an eight o'clock turn. The sushi place was on the left side, along the block where the pedestrian is. Aside from the fact that they couldn't have seen it with the route they took, they easily missed it because they were too engaged with their discussions that looking nor asking around momentarily became a forgotten instinct. It wasn't until Heero had averted his eyes to think when he finally caught a glimpse of the sign. The sign itself is edgy enough, but unlike its neighbors, it has yet to be adorned with neon lights, most likely due to the bad weather, making it quite unnoticeable in a place that expends more power than almost anywhere else.

They almost ran upon crossing back, hastily dashing inside the restaurant as if the rain suddenly punished them for their negligence. They were instantly greeted by a man behind the counter, who's likely the head chef judging from how he supervises his subordinates beside him and the occasional stern instructions. Fortunately, the head chef motioned them towards an available space at the end of the counter to the left of an older couple sharing a newspaper as they ate. Ai found the setting unfamiliar, leading her to a hypothesis that the professor had either dined here before she moved in, that it was among the places she had excused herself from tagging along, or that he tiptoed his way here behind her back. Whatever it was, she would have to interrogate the overweight inventor later on to confirm.

Heero took her hand out of the blue and pulled her towards the pair of chairs they were provided with, seeing that the place is getting crowded by the second and the risk of them falling back to the waiting list rose along with it. As soon as they got themselves settled, Ai was quick to grab a menu from the pile resting just beside them, while Heero took the initiative of ordering two servings of Dragon rolls, the exact same dish that led them here, together with two bottomless glasses of iced green tea. The sushi bar operates strictly in order-basis, contrary to the conveyor-equipped joints popping out nowadays. It does have its advantages, aside from blending perfectly with the wooden ambiance that proves the renovation it had undergone just by observing the gleam of the hardly-weathered varnish on the. For one, they have more varieties of gourmet-style sushi and sashimi, as seen in the long list in Ai's hands. Second would be that some of the dishes are made right in front of those lucky enough to be seated by the counter, just behind the display shelf. Not only do they get better picks at freshly-made sushi, but they are also treated to a sneak-peak of the masterful art of creating the wonderful dish. Of course, it also provides a better opportunity for quality check for customers who are quite apprehensive of how their food was made. The head chef was a rather garrulous one, interacting with each of the patrons at the counter, some of which are presumably regular customers from the manner in which he refereed to them and the way they traded words. It was never in his norm to insert himself in this sort of thing, unless the situation calls for it which would probably come sooner than he was hoping for. He shifted his attention back to Ai, who's going back and forth between the items listed, particularly the ones that come in platters.

"Is there something else you want?" He nudged her shoulders a little as he leaned a little towards the menu.

The girl looked at him and answered by whispering a question near his ear. "Well, how much do you have?"

"Classified information. All I can say is that its plenty enough..."

"Is that so...? I guess I shouldn't be so surprised with that answer. After all, under no circumstances should we ever blurt out the contents of our pockets. Especially if it came from outside the restricted lane..."

"Us mercenaries... We go by a simple irony... Life is cheap. Priceless, if you will. But taking it is very expensive."

"...I've never heard of that until now. It sure is very ironic though..." In a way, Ai envied him. Even though she's still in the dark about most of his past, she could tell that he was able to at least had a chance to work with people who still have a fragment of conscience in spite of their trade. Sadly, she could never say the same for herself. "Anyway, should we have this platter here?" she asked, pinpointing the third platter depicted on the page, and unsurprisingly, the heftiest item on the whole menu. "Its pricey, but I think we'd get the most out of it. If you want to splurge that is..."

"Oh, don't worry 'bout 'em prices, miss." The chef interrupted just as he was going to serve them their Dragon rolls, four pieces in each platter, along with their drinks. "We got a Rainy Day promo today. Everythin' on the menu's discounted 'cept for special orders."

Politely, Heero entertained the chatter. "That explains the customers... How about this platter? Is it included in the promo?" he took the menu from Ai's hand and flipped it towards the chef with his index finger marking it.

"Yeah, though not by much. It does have a bunch of our good stuff."

"I see..." Heero looked back at his consort for an assuring gaze, which she obliged. "We'll have one..."

Upon receiving the order, the chef immediately went to the staff room and loudly commanded his employees of the meal, alerting all of them since platters like what they ordered obviously take more time and hands than usual. Then he set his sights back at them. "I also have some anago at the back. Lucky I got a fresh one at the market this mornin'. Rare stuff so its on special. Care to try?"

"Please." The girl nodded lightly. While the sushi chef went inside the staff room to retrieve the premium fish, Ai slouched a bit on the counter, smiling at Heero in the sly, high-as-Heaven way she's known for. "Well, if you're hoping for a wonderful Japanese experience, you gotta go all out at some point."

"I guess you're right... I've never tried conger eel."

"Me neither. If I didn't have to watch the professor's weight, I'd definitely go on a food trip," Ai slowly munched on the sushi from her plate, her taste buds intricately dissecting the dish. "Mmm... Not bad. The seasoning on the eel is just flavorful enough to not be overpowered by the fruits, and not be overbearing at the same time. The roe sprinkled on top add a subtle, but nice variety in taste and texture," remarked Ai after a sip of her cold tea.

Intrigued as to how she came up with her critique, Heero picked up a piece on his own dish and tried for himself. "You're right," he exclaimed, finishing his in a heartbeat. "I can still distinguish the fish, and confirm that it is an authentic eel." He then reached for his own drink to clear his throat. "I'm impressed with your careful analysis. You could pass for a food blogger."

"Oh please... I'd hate the idea of being perceived as the fat one back home."

"So... This extensive knowledge about food come from the professor?"

"Pretty much... Aside from that, I have a friend who loves eel so much, its the first thing he looks for whenever we eat." Ai smirked, some of her recent lunches with the inventor and her friends coming to mind. After that, they finished their respective servings, both dipping their portions on sushi sauce with wasabi. Of course, they found their similarity in preference peculiar.

Minutes later, the chef stepped out of the kitchen, carrying a tray containing his much-talked-about anago, still being boiled to remove excess oils, a process he claims to have just started earlier, showcasing its freshness and authenticity in front of his valued customers. It awed not only the couple, but also majority of the other patrons beside them. One by one, they rose from their seats to get a better look at the rare fish, exchanging past ventures, testimonies, hearsay and whatnot, all while voicing their remarks and amazement. They each placed a bid for their own helping, all wishing to get ahead of the other customers who have now fallen in the imaginary line, but the chef had warned them of its limited quantities and announced that he'd serve them one at a time, starting with the young couple since they were the first to order and the ones situated at one end of the counter, then to the newspaper couple beside them, and so on until supplies last. The chef looked at Heero's direction and asked if they wanted a simple sushi or variant Dragon rolls, to which they chose the latter for a better comparison. As soon as he finished setting up his workstation, he resurfaced a whole eel and placed it carefully on top of his cutting board to prepare it for slicing. The procedure's certainly impressive, but what's more admirable is that he just breezes through every step without missing a beat even if it looked like he's more focused on gossiping with his customers. Soon enough, the chef shifted his attention to the couple...

"So how's your fix?"

"Its delicious. Thanks," the young ex-soldier politely answered.

"Yeah well, its hip amongst 'em foreigners who are used to frozen eel. Speaking of which, you two don't look Japanese that much. Halves?"

"Uhhh... Sort of..."

"What mix?"

"British." the girl said with little reluctance. When Heero questioned her answer with a puzzled face, she whispered "it's an open secret anyway" and just smiled at him.

"Oh. I'm not askin' 'cause I'm racist or what, okay? Just didn't have sweet times with a couple of foreign folks a while back."

"You mean the time when that gaijin came here and whined that everything he had here was uncooked and says he'd file a lawsuit if you didn't cover his medical bill?" a middle-aged man, two seats to their right interjected.

"Yeah, well that bastard just wants a refund for a meal he didn't like after all," the chef snarled while chopping a piece of cucumber. "If you don't eat raw stuff, then don't go to a sushi bar, moron!"

"Heck there was that time when those two brats came in. They still don't get the language much and judged stuff based on how the names on the menu sounded in their own language." The one sitting to the right of the previous customer brought up.

"Honestly, I thought that was very rude of them." A woman at the far end of the counter soon joined in on the growing conference. "I think that time when those two foreign folks keep talking in their native language thinking we couldn't possibly know that they're making fun of the dishes was a lot funnier."

"So... I assume you understood what they were saying?" Soon enough, Ai was intrigued by the conversation that she let herself in.

"Oh, sure. Taniguchi-san here's a pro translator and teacher. She wrote everything down on her notebook and showed it to us. We all cracked up and those two didn't even get why," the guy from two seats away said in behalf of the woman.

"Well, I'm still not as good pronouncing their words, but translating it was easy enough," the teacher shared. "The funny thing is, they think we didn't understand them, but they couldn't really understand us either."

"That goes to show, never underestimate us Japanese!" the chef proclaimed, initiating more laughter amongst the sushi lovers over the fond memories they've been reminded of. "So anyway, you two live here or visiting?" he asked the young couple yet again. This time however, some of the counter patrons' eyes were on them as well, apparently interested of some minor gossip to lighten up the otherwise stale weather outside..

Ai and Heero looked at each other for a moment. "Looks like we've put ourselves on the grill," Heero whispered to her. Ai just shrugged at him in response, wearing a sheepish smile that harbored no hard feelings over the quandary. In fact, she was more eager to see where this scenario leads to. "Visiting," Heero easily answered.

"Hey wait a minute, are you two married or somethin'?" asked the middle-aged man. The very question made them blush. At first, they were unsure what to say, but since the farce is already underway, might as well finish the rest of the show.

"W-we're actually married. Just a few months ago." Surprisingly, it was the perm-headed girl who said that, suddenly clutching on Heero's arm for emphasis. To compound their proof, the guy touched the surface of her palm while smirking at their audience. The smirk looked so subtle that it was hard to tell whether he was really smirking or just feigning to. Somehow, their half-hearted efforts were enough to convince their spectators, garnering mixed reactions. The couple seated beside them, after being busy with their own murmur all this time, suddenly joined in and commented on how young a couple they were, but may actually be criticizing them if interpreted in a different perspective. The man beside the couple complimented Heero's luck on being able to, in his words, "score one that looks like a celebrity". The teacher on the far end begged their pardon for assuming they were brother and sister at first – a comment that would've broken a fit of laughter out of their shells had they been a more enthusiastic bundle. Nonetheless, they found it mutually amusing, taking a quick glance at each other coupled with a light, teasing smirk. Moreover, all the remarks that came and those that followed later on were interesting in a sense that it made them wonder what kind of perspective were they looking at when they came up with each of those comments. Ai was specially perplexed, suddenly reminded of a simple tale her sister told her a lifetime ago...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, Gundam Wing, nor any other copyrights that were mentioned in this story, directly and otherwise – They all belong to their respective owners. If there's anything I actually own here, its just the creative input and output I've put into this. Any criticism discussed and made in this story, while it does have its bases, are subject to my opinion and how I see the characters interpret them. If it bears any resemblance to real-life topics and events, it is purely coincidental.

Notes: Shiho's flashback, plus the final chapter. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed this fast, dramatic ride.

* * *

Shiho sat across her older sister Akemi inside a coffee shop, observing her movements closely. Fortunately, they were still able to meet at least once a week in spite of the rocky circumstances that severely restricts it. This time, they have not seen each other for a month. Akemi just returned from a "business trip" while Shiho's stuck inside her laboratory as always. Today, the older sister promised the younger of a wonderful time together, but somehow, the younger felt unsatisfied seeing the older daydream halfway through it. "...Nee-san... Is something wrong...?" Shiho waved across her sister's face, growing a little more demanding for her attention.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I just got caught up in something." Akemi flashed a sheepish grin that seemed so vibrant for Shiho, the latter felt like disintegrating to the light. "Where was I?"

"You were at a café when...?" Shiho reiterated.

"I was at a café waiting for someone when this rude man came up to me. I ignored him, but he kept insisting I date him because he was "fairly rich and extremely desirable". He went as far as sitting across my table and called for a waitress to order for both of us. Can you imagine the nerve?"

"People like that deserve death better than most... So what did you do? Did you break his toe or something?"

"Actually, I didn't do anything." Akemi smiled as she continued telling the tale to her sister. "While he was ordering, I suddenly saw my companion enter the café. I was going to call him, but he signaled me to keep still. He had a stoic look as usual while he walked towards our table. The man was so busy with his own ego that the next thing he knew, he was flying off his seat. Even though he's having trouble getting up, he was like "Who do you think you are?! How dare you lay your hands on me!", but Dai-kun just glared at him and said "I'm the husband of this woman you're trying to hit on. Got a problem with that?". The man just ran away after that. As soon as he was gone, I scolded Dai-kun right away because he looked like he was in the mood to kill then. Other than that, I didn't really know how to react to what he said... I mean, everyone just stared at us while we were eating... Oh, their coffee sure is steamier than usual, don't you think?"

Shiho just watched her sister blush and stutter back to her daydream. The fond mention of a name she hardly recognizes made her cringe a little inside. "...Dai-kun...?"

"He's the man I took to the hospital after accidentally hitting him while I was driving, remember? I did tell you about him a couple of weeks ago over the phone."

"Oh... So he was already discharged?"

"Yes. I'm so relieved he didn't suffer any serious injuries, though he insists that it was all thanks to me helping him get better..."

In that instant, her beautiful face blossomed like a perfectly-grown red rose and her emotions lit up like Supernova, at least for one who has yet to experience the brightness of the sun. As the older sibling talked about the man in question, spouting each of his better qualities in such a warm, compassionate breath, her words gradually became deafening for the younger that her ears muted it halfway, as if her brain had disconnected it on instinct. "...I see..." Shiho averted her eyes from the blinding sight and gazed at the glum view from across the window. She had a palm cupping nearly half her face, hiding a frown she couldn't help but curve. She just hated watching her sister, her only family left, slowly drift away. But even with the pharmacist's inherent indifference, to Akemi, her melancholy stood out like a swollen pimple.

"I'm sorry. I know I promised we'd hang out today, but all I do is talk about myself." Akemi reached out to her hand and held it firmly, like she always does.

"Oh, its alright... I don't have much to tell about me anyway...," the younger sister dryly responded, not wanting to drag the older to her negativity. "What matters to me is that we're together and you're happy..." Shiho placed her other hand atop her sister's, smiling wryly at her.

"Well, I won't be very happy if you keep putting on that bored face. It makes you look a lot older than me you know. You won't get a boyfriend that way," Akemi joked, somehow returning a shred of happiness back to her sister. Happiness made even more special with its scarcity. One of those moments when nothing else mattered to the siblings but being with each other. Nothing, except for one. "One time, I'll introduce you to Dai-kun. He's a really good guy despite the way he looks, and he's quite eager to meet you too. I'm sure you two would get along."

"I'll look forward to meeting this Dai-kun you highly speak of then..." Shiho just let the namedrop slide, promising to herself that time that if that man's making her dear sister happy, she'd be alright with it for her sake. Like she said earlier, what matters more to her is that she's able to see her sister happy...

* * *

….Dai Moroboshi. Finally, she was able to excavate it under the rubble of her previous life. Her face suddenly sparked upon rediscovering the name. How could she have forgotten the name of such a prominent figure from that time? Was it because she was more familiar with his moniker? Probably not. Perhaps it went along with her sister's mementos that she had buried in an unmarked grave in her heart. Why wouldn't she bury it with her sister? That man caused her sister so much pain. Pain that looked far worse than dying, at least in the eyes of a younger sister who wasn't even permitted to watch long enough, and couldn't even understand during the few chances she was given. Yes, she finally remembers...

Not entirely, but at least the crucial points. From what her late sister so fondly discussed with her, Dai Moroboshi was a man she met on an accident. Akemi, ever the gentle one in contrast to her younger sister, took him to the hospital. According to her story, when the man woke up, instead of demanding compensation, even apologized to her for his carelessness. She covered the bills and helped him in his recovery thereafter. Showing his gratitude for such kindness, he promised to be of help to her at all times, even if it meant that he had to be part of her messy life. Akemi then referred him to her since she had better connections inside the organization they were in. Soon enough, he was working with them, earning both fame and notoriety in record time. From what she heard, he even got as far as becoming an instant favorite among the top brass. Since then, she hardly ever saw nor spoke with him outside of professional matters. She wanted to ask Dai of her sister's condition, but all she could see in his eyes then was an inexorable, icy abyss that pays no heed to anything outside his designation. Intimidation just pierces through her tonsils during each of their encounters which prohibited her from uttering anything other than what was being asked of her. There was a time when she found enough guts to confront him about Akemi and their relationship, but all he said was "Don't make that kind of face... I'll protect her with my own life..." in a manner so daring in an arrogant sense, yet so serious and convincing that it instigated self conflict for Shiho. She already had her doubts with the man ever since Akemi shared the story, but somehow, part of her felt relieved knowing that a person of Dai's capabilities is looking after her sister. The very quote still plays through her head over and over again to this day, and would still trigger confusion within her unless she allows contempt to bias her views on him, which is what she's been doing all this time.

Things went back to how it was and repeated itself over and over until it gradually dissipated, and soon after, he stopped showing up in her laboratory. She never saw a strand of his long locks nor heard anything else about him since. Until one fateful day, while she was with her sister, Akemi suddenly broke down to tears. She asked what was wrong, but all she said, with grating sadness and pain, was that he is gone. No more. After a while, things went back to how they were, but that man's name was never to be heard of or spoken ever again, save under a disdainful breath. Everything around her stayed the same, save Akemi. Galvanized by the pain of losing him, she could remember that from that point on, that's when her older sister promised her that they'd leave to start a new life out of the shadows. She must have been very secluded then, for all she knew was that her sister was crying so hard because of some guy. At first, she thought that her resolve must have strengthened greatly because he suffered a grave punishment for a failure, opening her eyes to the darker side of the truth. Her pessimism told her that he must have betrayed her, which is why she wanted out. Her selfishness, speaking louder than most at the time, lifted her spirits by telling her that sister's doing this for her well being.

As time went on, she found out that Dai betrayed their group. And along with that information were rumors. Fragments circulating around the organization about that man being a mole from the FBI all along, sent only to gather vital information in order to destroy the group. That he intentionally got into that accident to get in touch with her sister and through her, he infiltrated their ranks. Shiho's face was filled of disgust with speculations that not only Akemi, but herself as well, have been dragged into hot water because of his treachery, and even more so on the idea of her sister being treated as a mere plaything by someone, her feelings used only to suit his better needs. But when she found out the truth from Akemi, who knew about his secret all along and kept to herself, she felt even more betrayed. But her sister would scold her for thinking so, and then assure her that it was never like that at all and that he would come back to help free them from the dark, treacherous world they were raised in. Their conversations would end just the same whenever it was brought up, until Shiho ultimately conceded, setting her ill feelings aside for her sister's sake after realizing how hard she endeavored to suppress her sorrow in order to be able to forge on, hoping that they will one day be reunited again. She died hoping.

* * *

A lot of things happened so fast after that, leading to Ai Haibara's tumultuous present. Looking back, she often told herself that she hated this man no less than those who they used to work for. She hated him a whole lot. But, after gaining experience over time, living in the surface world alongside her friends and now, spending time with Heero, she had acquired a better perspective of things. In a way, she now understood why her sister forbade her from holding a grudge against that man in any form. Why her faith in him remained the same in spite of the great adversity that forced them apart. She realized that she didn't resent the man for being a part of the past she had cursed for the rest of her life. She resented him for having played the main role in the happiest moments of Akemi Miyano's preempted life. She hated the fact that he wasn't even there when her sister needed him the most... Not even on her deathbed. In a way, she must have been envious as well, knowing that he's made the greater impact between the two of them. Jealous that someone was there for her sister while she was left sulking in that pitch-black corner. Putting it that way somehow made the hatred lighter, somehow passing it off as a plain sibling envy all along, when the older sister finds a boyfriend and trades off bonding time with her one and only little sister alone to be with him, and to an extent, making the younger curious and want a boyfriend of her own. She almost laughed at the thought that her sister may have been right that time at the coffee shop - entering this relationship with Heero has led her to understand her sister better, or rather, her feelings for that man. And while she still couldn't bring herself to renounce her hatred for the man himself, at the very least she had come to appreciate the fact that he made her older sibling happy. She just finds it very ironic that she'd be with a guy who seems to be sculpted in the same mold as her sister's man. Maybe her sister arranged for it in Heaven for all she knew so she could come up with this conclusion. But the question remains... Would she feel just as devastated if he left her? If one day, he accepts a mission and ends up dead? Or worse, if the ghosts of their past take them away, both literally and figuratively? She promised herself not to be as negative as she was then, but promises made to oneself are usually the promises that easily break. But perhaps this is where faith truly comes into play. Faith that implores her to keep believing in him. Come to think of it, this is probably what that girl at the detective agency feels whenever paranoia baffles her to ask questions like that...

She looked at Heero with such wondering eyes. He was then in the middle of a crossfire of queries and casual chatter with the chef along with some of the patrons. She knows that it is as much of a sham as a magician's act, and yet the manner in which he pursued with it is just so surreal, she would actually believe his words had she been innocent of the trick he employs. A magician is at his finest when he could stun an audience with his performance when they are already anticipating and trying to discern his methods, and that's what she is to Heero right now – A lone, yet stumped spectator that would always come back for an encore.

Regressing on her first encounter with Dai Moroboshi, this is the very same trick he had used on her that even led to her granting him a favor or two for all she could remember. The look in his face, cold as metal, was just like Heero's when they were just starting building their foundation. His no-nonsense behavior and train of thought, almost exactly like Heero's whenever they are discussing their plans. Even Heero's pompous responses when he's on "mercenary mode" resembled Dai's when he declared that lingering sentence when she confronted him. She never knew if he was also capable of such melancholy as well, but her sister most likely did. Back then, she could only perceive him to be as heartless as those in their group's top ranks, that's why he ascended to their level pretty quickly. It was probably because she didn't look harder into it then that she was easily swayed by doubt. But now, she could at least see where her sister's coming from. At the very least, she regrets not giving him the benefit of doubt. Still, there are far too many things still lying in the dark. So many questions she's guessing at to get by. So many lines in the manuscript that have been submerged in tears and have become illegible over time. So many points in this story that she may not live long enough to be able to commit them all to memory. If there's one thing for sure however, its that she admires this person beside her a whole lot. Even though his situation's arguably as bad as hers, at least he could pretend to others that he's fine, even springing a casual chuckle or two as he made an effort trading slight jokes. A deception she had tried and failed using a dozen times. But she knows he's just enduring it. That it will take its toll on his mind and heart eventually, like it does to her in her unsuccessful attempts. Perhaps that's where she comes in. To lend him what little strength and will she could give, and find her answers in turn. Feeling that, she could not help but arch up an adoring smile at him. She had once again drowned herself in her brooding, she was hardly paying attention as she smiled even when he shifted to her. It was only when he extended a piece of sushi near her lips that her other senses slapped her back to him...

"...What is it?" The perm-headed beauty snappily asked, pretending to be inclined with the whole conference all the while. As expected, she was unable to deceive him.

"I said here's your anago special."

"Oh... Thanks." She parted her lips conservatively to clamp on the food, and helped it in with her fingers as soon as his chopsticks let go. With as much reservation as a certified connoisseur, she slowly and thoroughly chewed the sushi. The taste and texture didn't vary largely from a freshwater eel, but the different seasoning used and the tinge of saltiness defined it from the variant they just had. What made it tastier, however, is the prestige of eating such a rare dish. A superficial reason, but it is a car in the human being's illogical train of thought. "It's good." she exclaimed after digesting most of it, reflexly bobbing her head as she reached for the iced green tea.

"Well, that's the only serving we get. At least until every order's been served..." Heero pointed at the customers behind them, now a lot more excited to try for themselves after seeing Ai's remark, stressed further by the chef's bragging.

After putting her glass down, Ai implored Heero to read her lips. "Honestly, its not very different from the typical unagi. But I digress."

"Isn't it?" the young mercenary seconded. He then probed around to see if anyone deciphered her silent words as well, or at least see her mutter something, cautious of being included in the restaurant's foreign customer myths. Luckily, everyone was preoccupied with something that no one bothered prying.

"So what do we do now after this? It seems like we're be stuck here longer than expected. Partially my bad."

"We could cancel Akihabara today. I honestly think its better to avoid further recognition, considering yesterday's commotion. For lodgings, I think we could just spend the night here."

"Alright. I'd hate the idea of having to go around too much in this weather." Ai crossed her arms and sighed upon the thought. "But we're still going shopping, right?"

"Affirmative. Probably until 6 PM." Just then, the chef literally yelled for them to bear witness to the restaurant's best offering – The large platter they ordered. Again, they looked at each other, this time to confirm if the other's seeing the exact same thing. Even as they turned to those nearby, the other folks were just as astounded as they were, that such a young couple would brave such a bountiful meal. Ai muttered a near-breathless "Sorry" for supposing the item as how it was depicted on the menu, or lesser for that matter. Turns out, the platter wasn't a platter at all, but a wooden pool with a diameter almost as wide as an average toddler's wingspan, containing over two stories of assorted sushi, all prepared and arranged masterfully. The contrast of various colors alone made it look even more sumptuous and special, noteworthy of a picture for first-time customers, which Ai literally took on her phone.

"In retrospect, I think we should have brought the professor along for lunch," Ai uttered regretfully, challenged with the food she herself had suggested ordering.

"Told you," Heero automatically replied.

"But then again, its sure to add values on his next weigh in..."

"So if we're not calling him over, how do you plan on finishing your order, ma'am?"

"Easy. We're definitely taking some home. The rest..." Ai pondered for a second, then turned towards the other patrons, who were then conferring and debating amongst themselves whether they could actually finish the who thing. "I wasn't really expecting this much. Even if we took some home, it will still be quite plenty, so if it won't be such a bother to you, we'd like to share some as thanks for the warm reception." Making her best effort to smile warmly, she offered the pool to the others, much to their delight. They each expressed their gratitude for her gesture, initiating this impromptu sushi party to commemorate the day they had finally met a pleasant foreign, or half-foreign guests for the first time in a while. Even Heero was surprised with her generosity, so much that he was guilty of growing even more fond of his girlfriend that very moment.

"I didn't know you're a generous devil." he praised, though spoken in a more teasing manner.

Ai just looked at him and smirked deviously. "You said it yourself a while ago. Its alright once in a while. Besides, I'm good as long as I get one of each."

"What can I say... You make it easy for me to really like you a lot..." he smirked back.

"Don't blame me. You're the one pressing the buttons here."

They then immersed themselves with the lively atmosphere they helped spark, while of course maintaining their reservations and leaving most of the activities to the others, who seem to have plenty of energy in store to last the rainy period. They've even received a number of suggestions as to where they can go and stay for the night, as well as ones about where they could go if they're planning on a honeymoon in Japan among others. While most of what they were saying were either odd, not up to their quirks, or just plain ridiculous, what made sitting through all of them worthwhile is the coupons they've received afterwards, all from varying reasons. The translator gave them what according to her were excess discount coupons, the rest she had already divided amongst her colleagues. It is for an inn with hot springs, but is at Karuizawa. A father thrashed his son's "date plan" by discarding their way an envelope containing a hand-drawn map, a suspicious-looking voucher and a horribly-written love letter, which the father abruptly retrieved before they could dig into it. To round up the hotel coupons, they also received a gift voucher for an establishment just walking distance from where they are, from a customer who says her brother is a supervisor there. Not to be bested by his customers, the chef then rushed to the back, then came back with discount tickets for their subsequent trips to his sushi restaurant. About fifteen minutes past two in the afternoon, the couple decided it was time for them to go on with their tour and bid farewells to the wonderful crowd who warmly welcomed them, in a country said to distrust new faces. After settling the bill and getting a bento just enough for tonight's snack or tomorrow's breakfast, the chef offered to take a picture of them along with the group to be placed in the bulletin along with other photos of remarkable guests, but they politely refused without second thought. Once the final set of pleasantries and thank yous have been exchanged, they left the restaurant as the content and happy customers they really are.

All of a sudden, they were back to being just the two of them. Back to walking the streets filled with apathetic and often times annoying masses. It was again raining unbearably when they got out, urging the girl to make use of her umbrella. Now that the hotel booking and the lunch are out of the way, they felt relieved to now have the chance to go around town without having to worry about anything else. The couple spent the next two and a half hours mostly walking across the district and entering all sorts of shops. They explored some of the malls floor-to-floor. Filled the void left by their postponed trip to Akihabara by browsing inside the comic and hobby shops that were in the area. They even took time taking a look at a music store, where Heero found a CD of Grace Aihara and, in his extremely odd way, teased his companion's apparent resemblance to the pop star, but not to the point of buying it. But what took most of their time going around was the fashion department. With the abundance of clothing shops and brand stores, Shibuya is proving to be Valhalla for Ai, a fashion enthusiast. Dragging Heero to one shop after another, she went from browsing, to rummaging through stocks, to even trying on a few outfits and showing them to him. She even tried a couple of more flamboyant styles, showy but not too risqué, which effectively pleased and teased her boyfriend even more, like putting more burnable items to the fire. At one point, the guy even had a hard time containing his excitement when she tried on a top that treated him to a good view of her cleavage, then tightly-pressed together – The most cleavage she's ever shown a man. With her provocation, she earned a favor from him and got him to try on a couple of garments himself. They shared only smiles and chuckles then, with the occasional talks and taunts that have been a constant in their blooming relationship. It was then when they finally felt that they were a real couple on a real date. A moment they both froze in their respective subconscious, for it was a first for the two of them. They finished their clothes shopping with Ai carrying two bags and Heero, surprisingly with one.

Thick rain clouds dimmed the skies even if it was just 5:30 PM, still minutes away before sunset according to the forecast being aired on the giant screen. They were walking across Center-Gai, just whiling away that residual energy today's trip have ignited them with before checking back in to the hotel Heero claimed to have secured earlier.

"I didn't expect you'd go as far as getting stuff yourself. I must say a cover as a male fashion model won 't suit you even if you look good," the girl commented, playfully clinging on his arm.

"As you can see I don't have much items with me... I could use some new threads...," reasoned the guy.

"I see... Nevertheless, thank you. For taking me shopping today."

"Like I said, I try to accomplish my missions."

"Is that so..? Well then..." She looked around and found a corner they had missed during the whole spree, but she previously took note of while they were looking for the restaurant. "Could you wait at Hachiko exit for a bit? I just want to take a look at something."

"Can't I just come along?"

"No need. I don't want to be the kind of girl who'd burn your pockets to ashes, intentionally or otherwise. Besides, it might just spoil your "surprise" if you do..."

Seeing that she has her mind set on going there by herself, Heero allowed her some privacy. "...Just don't take too long. Mail me if something comes up."

"Thanks. I'll be back shortly." Excited, Ai hastily walked across the street and again faded through the crowd, an encore of she did at Ginza yesterday. Her elusiveness and deviousness just makes his head spin, and yet it only makes him even more attracted to her.

Heero arrived at Hachiko exit in no time, taking a spot on the bench 11 o'clock of the famous canine statue. Alone for the moment but in good spirits, he looked back on his recent memories with Ai... How he met her through a game of chance. How they rendezvoused while trading so little information beforehand. The opinions they've debated on, the stories they've shared and even the conflict they got themselves mixed up in yesterday. Never in his life had he ever imagined meeting someone who could actually relate to his experiences, his mindset and the pains he's going through because of them on the level that Ai did. Even if he didn't know he details, his instincts alerted him of the potential troubles they've subjected themselves in just by being in a relationship. He could tell that she's tangled to a web of malice just as he is, but that's probably why they got along so well in such a short span. This is indeed one of those moments where Heero wanted to believe in a Divine Will, to thank for letting them meet. The moment he deemed that he was hopeless in a world that no longer needs him, he was somehow led to her, a person who has her own anxieties who not only accepted him with arms wide open, but asked him to hold her as well in return. They were led to each other in a timely fashion - Just as she wanted answers and someone who could provide them and stay for good after, he was looking for company and understanding that could last a lifetime. Looking up at the statue of a dog that symbolizes an unwavering fortitude, he wanted to believe in that tiny glint of hope, that subtle sparkle of a dew dropping on the surface of a wilting leaf that has fallen from the tree of warfare. He wanted to have faith once more. That he could again stay true to who he is and be able to live through the day in spite of the potential mishaps he could face. A feeling that he had once forgotten, having to live a peaceful lie for a while. Looking a little further back, he doesn't feel too much regret for those times. In fact, he felt glad to have at least been given the opportunity to live that kind of life in spite of his sins. He just regrets having to dull his edge doing it, only to realize later on that he had set himself up for a losing battle. But if it were not for that defeat, he most definitely not be here in this very landmark right now. He would not spend time with the person who helped him resharpen his blade, and stayed with him in these experiences, which may not mean a thing to other people, not only revitalizing him, but making him feel the euphoria of new ventures he never had a chance to pursue until now. He was definitely prepared to push onward to this new world he's now living in, one step at a time...

Just as he affirmed himself into fully entering through a new door that unfolded before him, the door he just exited from suddenly closed shut, its thud resounding throughout the whole vicinity.

"...minister of the said nation, is now engaged to..."

Even if the rain was getting harder at the time and the crowd, at its peak as always, no matter how far he was from the giant screen, he heard the news it announced loud and clear. His systems suddenly felt clogged as if each of them were being deprived of the very nutrients that fuel them. His heart, gripped like its being crushed to a pulp. Heero's mind was suddenly overwhelmed with the pain and grief his whole physical form's feeling. He wanted to literally blow that screen to bits for being the harbinger of bad news. He wanted to choke the life out of the dealer named fate for unveiling a King on the last draw just when he had a Queen on a Full House in his biggest hand of Poker yet. Things were already going so neatly for Heero when all of a sudden, he just had to hear that a guy with all the honor and glory of a soldier, will assume his place in the role he had been estranged with, even if he, as a mercenary, have fought the very same battles. Of all the things he hated in this world, it is to fail not because of his mistakes, not because of his shortcomings, but because of some standard he ultimately has no control over. The very hypocritical face of society he just wanted to punch. But in the end, he couldn't do it. His own morals wouldn't allow him. Or rather, better reason just tells him how futile his attempt will be and how impossible it is from the get go. The very same feeling of powerlessness he felt just before he found her. Heero wondered with much grief if he still lives in a jungle to this day, where "Eye for an eye" is the golden rule. As soon as he puts his resolve into wanting to be happy in his new life with the person he now cherishes, all of a sudden, the life he bargained it for shoves what he gravely missed straight to his face, and all he could do about it is to sit in one corner of the world and keep grieving. Right now, all he wants is to once again see the face of the young woman that was the ray of light amidst his cloudy skies, and he'd die if he waited any longer...

Ai had just gotten out of the convenience store, having purchased some goods for tonight. She had already gone on the clothes shops she had missed and have taken the detour for some last-minute items. Thankfully, she made good time rounding those up. Now all she needs to do is meet up with him so they could find a place to stay for the night. She walked her way back to him in very high spirits. She had quite a number of reasons to feel that way. One reason would be that just by spending time with him, she had come into terms with a part of her past that she had forsaken all this time. Thanks to him, she had achieved a better perspective of what her sister had gone through. She had come to understand that part of her sister who loved a man from the bottom of her heart and wanted to do anything just to be with him. She realized just how big-hearted and selfless her sister was when she chose to stick around and wait for her to climb up to the surface instead of hurry to her man, and felt remorseful that she didn't get to fulfill that one selfish wish because of her. Even if there were still a lot of uncertainties behind the matter, at the very least, she had reconciled herself with the envy and pain she felt when she found out that her sister's seeing a man.

Another reason is that she is with a guy she likes a whole lot. One who, not only acknowledges her apart-from-the-norm quirks, her heavy chips and most importantly herself as a whole, but loved her as well. While she had already been accepted by a different flock, there was that immense, heart-wrenching desire for more. Desire that she had once sought elsewhere, only to feel crestfallen over the fact that she'll never get it there even if she tried every trick in the book. Desire that she never thought could be fulfilled during her moment of solitude in the Cyberworld when a drifter found his way to her heart. She had liked him ever since that time, but she certainly did not expect that it would blossom into what she's feeling now, although she could feel that a part of her had already seen it coming and has been preparing for it during the course of their voyage thus far. Like the lone raven in a flock of doves, she's happy to finally meet her kin after flying season after season. She's glad to know that with him, she could soar into unchartered territories, discover new things, maybe even prosper as a flock on their own. And even with all the predators that could possibly tail them, she did not mind so much for she knew she could draw strength and willpower from him just as he draws from her. Strength to have faith, and the will to hold on to it even in the direst of situations. As illogical as it sounds to her, she could care less, for the thought alone lightens all the baggages she had been carrying all this time. For the first time, she wanted to care for nothing else but one person who isn't herself.

But just like Heero, Ai did not foresee that fate would test her resolve so quickly...

There she was, crossing the street when she bumped on a guy. The guy reflexly apologized to her before turning his attention back to the girl he's been talking to all the while, and forgot about her as if she was never in his way. Ai didn't clearly see the face of the person who accidentally bumped on her since the altercation ended as just quickly as it started, but the voice that said that quick, almost thoughtless "Sorry" sounded familiar. Too familiar. Just like a voice she hears almost everyday. When she turned to confirm her assumptions, all she could see were the back of their shirts and the tip of the umbrella they share that covered most of their heads before she got swept away by the pedestrians and the vague image was overlapped simultaneously until it was gone. Things happened so fast that it might have been her imagination all along, and yet she could not help but feel that it was indeed the person whom she liked before, talking to that precious girl of his, and think that she wasn't imagining things. She had no way of knowing for sure since she already lost their trail, but even if the trail were any warmer and she didn't have anyone waiting for her, she doubted if she'd follow them. Even as she stared back on the spot where the slight accident happened, her knees weakened and her shoulders trembled. She's afraid. She despised the sight of those two talking to each other as if they were the only living souls in this world. She's annoyed of the fact that the guy couldn't even notice anyone else but the only girl he's ever loved. Most of all, she hated the reality that there was not a single thing she could do about it. What was she to him anyway? She was just someone who came along without prior notice, dumping all her excess baggage onto him. She may be able to repay his kindness towards her with a favor or two, but that can't possibly hold a lit candle against someone he's been together with through the thickest and the thinnest, always supporting, helping and waiting for him unconditionally. Someone who's been a constant in his life, as if they were meant to be together for all eternity, even in succeeding lifetimes. To him, she was a damsel in distress, but not the princess, and he was Sherlock Holmes who couldn't get a clue even if she gave all the hints away. No matter what drastic efforts she make to be more noticeable, and even if she remained true to who she is, she can only be John Watson to him. She will never be Irene Adler, since the role has been decided on long before the play went under production. That very instant, she had been frozen by that truth, left under the rain by herself while that couple who bumped on her share fond laughs wherever they are now, regardless of whether they were whom she thought they were or not.

Realizing her unprecedented devastation, she literally slapped herself. She almost forgot what she's thinking and feeling a while ago over something she has no means of even confirming. She was so excited meeting up with the man she now likes minutes ago, and the distraction has already delayed her long enough. She thought that he must be eager to get "rewarded" by now, so she hastily gathered herself and made her way back to him. But as she passed by the huge monitor, fate would put another test her way. The news of the engagement was announced then. Earlier today, she had correctly guessed that Heero came from that country, but now, her gut is telling her that the very announcement is among the problems that forced Heero to escape to her. She was unsure, but the huge part of her that cares a whole lot about him could sense that he is somehow related to the news. Even if all of it was pure conjecture, worry started to drive her crazy. Before she knew it, she was already running towards Hackiho exit. She wanted to be by his side and make sure he's fine. She wanted to express her feelings to him in hopes that it could make him feel better. She had that chance sooner than expected when she saw Heero walking her way. No longer able to contain the strain of their voids, Ai rushed to hug Heero so tightly, who in turn hugged her just as lovingly. They cared for neither the cold rain, the onlookers around them, the spectators murmuring about the news nor any other follow-up on it that's been aired, for they have finally found what their hearts sought for all this time in each other's embrace...

Heero caressed her back and shoulders lightly, sensing the pain she must have felt on her way to him. Even if she spoke none of it, he could plainly tell. "Sorry... I got worried so I had to disobey my orders..."

Ai pulled herself closer to his warmth, clinging on for dear life in the chilling stage. "Its alright. I was going to call you over anyway..."

"So... Are you finished with your agenda?"

"Yes... So can we please just get out of here?" she pleaded.

"No problem," he said under a relieved breath. The couple gazed at the statue for a second to pay respects, then smiled at each other. Ai then held Heero's hand, towing him away from the civilization that excommunicates sinners like them. At the time, both were oblivious of an actual destination, but neither really cared...

* * *

It was already 7:10 in the evening, and they were still walking around in circles, compressed snugly under the umbrella Heero's holding. They had already fled from the busier parts of Shibuya a while ago, along with the scraps of the bombs that exploded and left the both of them reeling from the depression. While they have already coped up with their respective quandaries, the dusted remains of those bombs stained their souls just as ashes would on the wake of an actual explosion. Hoping to at least wash themselves off the residual dust of sadness, they chose to walk around for a while, take time to let everything flow into perspective before moving on...

"You know, I think I owe you an apology..." Ai started, looking ahead at the path illuminated by neon signs and street lights. "Earlier, when I said I had no idea why some people try to hurry with their lives and asked your opinion... It turns out, I had my answer all along..."

Heero grunted meekly. "So... Would you like to share that answer now?"

"...For me, I guess it won't be so different from what others would say... To live life because you never know when it just might end. To get the most out of it while its there..."

"...Something tells me there's more..."

"Well... How do I put it... Have you ever felt like you have a shortened lifespan because of the way you've lived so far or the conditions you had to live with? I'm sure you do..." she looked at Heero with eyes emphasizing her query's weight. He just nodded lightly, confirming her sentiments. "That's how it is for me... I always have this inkling that the reaper might come for me anytime soon... So I have to round up my bucket list as soon as possible, or just mark down the ones I really wanted to do at that point before it comes. Not all the time, but yes... I often feel that way."

"...You're not alone with that... Aside from me, I've met a few people who felt that way... Some I've worked with. Some I've worked against...," he shared.

"Even if you didn't tell me, I can tell you've played the part of the reaper. I'm just too familiar with the scent of blood in someone's hands that I can smell it instantly even if its been washed carefully...," Ai regressed. "My sister... She wasn't that much older than me now when she died... She... She just had her first real boyfriend then..." Just thinking about the tragedy again almost made her burst into tears, but her heart stood firmly through it, now that she had someone she could tell it to like this. "At times, I feel like I'd suffer the same fate as hers... Which is why I'm also prone to wanting to experience all sorts of things even if its too sudden or too early for me, just like everyone else... I have to say though, I'm really glad to have a boyfriend like you..." Ai leaned on Heero's arm upon saying that, smiling meekly yet contently.

"Well... I'm glad to have a girlfriend like you too..." Heero maneuvered the arm she rested on to pull her in to his embrace instead. "But... Looks like I owe you an apology too..."

"Hm?" Alerted, Ai looked up to his melancholic face.

"I didn't answer your question honestly myself... When you asked me if I wanted a clean slate or not... The truth is, part of me does want to forget everything..." Heero admitted, taking his own walk down memory lane. "Usually, I believe in the concept of redemption... That for every mistake I commit, I could lessen my guilt by doing something good in turn... But there's that voice in my head that keeps nagging me, saying that I could never ever repair the damages unless I could actually replace them, literally."

"...If all sinners were that remorseful, I guess there wouldn't be as much violence in this world as there is now...," the girl said back.

"Hnn... Probably..." Heero smirked wryly on her wishful thought before moving on. "I was born and raised by someone else's design... My accomplishments, my failures, the casualties I've caused... Most of it was because a higher power put me up to them... I admit, I am partially guilty for letting myself be manipulated... But then again, its not like I don't have the right to point fingers. I didn't bring this upon myself. It had been decided for me even before I was born... For all I know, it had long been decided even before whoever conceived me thought of making me..."

Finding his sentiments quite peculiar, Ai thought of enthralling him with her own story on a more specific note. The street they were passing through at the time were not very crowded - People pretty much starting to flock outside the many club entrances and inside the diners or busy hurrying home to even bother eavesdropping. "I guess our lives don't differ that much after all... I was raised basically to continue my father's work that he left on his deathbed. Figure it out for people because they couldn't understand it as well as I do. Frankly, even I have a hard time myself, even now... I then wondered if I actually wanted that kind of life, and when I realized that I didn't, I was on my way out the first chance I got."

"And that's when it gets bad, huh... We cut our ties with the higher ups, and all of a sudden, we're like puppets without strings..." For the first time, Ai witnessed Heero light up in his sarcasm. "What makes it even worse is that our puppeteers wouldn't let us free, while real beings judge us by how they judge those that manipulated us..."

"And in retaliation, we bear grudges to those people... For putting us inside that prison of grief. I'd be honest... There are times when I just feel like screaming..."

"So why don't you...?" Heero dared. "Its not like anybody's going to hear, right? We're in an isolated prison after all..."

"Silly. Its just an expression..." she chuckled.

"I know... Even so, it does do the soul well... Its the same with crying or punching a wall... Why don't we try it now? Its easy..."

"Really, I don't thi-" before Ai could even finish, Heero suddenly started venting out.

"So, what's the problem?! Why the hell do you keep picking on us?! Because puppets and sinners have it coming?! Tell me who exactly decided on that so I could kill him myself!" Heero panted after yelling while grinning in satisfaction. Ai was instantly intrigued by his sudden adrenaline rush. Aside from the fact that with his slap-dash gesture, she could no longer excuse herself from the embarrassment that makes her hesitate to begin with, she too felt that urge to finally put her idea into fruition burst out of the bottle where she had kept it a long time ago. Putting every ounce of reluctance aside for a moment, she immersed herself with spiting the formless subject aloud.

"We didn't want this kind of life, you know! But look at us, still trying our hardest, and yet you still punish us?! Don't we deserve some slack?! Don't we deserve to be happy just like everyone else?!" Ai ecstatically screamed, much to the guy's surprise. "Well if you don't want us to be happy, we'll make ourselves happy!"

And even if you keep pushing us down, we'll still try our damnedest!" Heero compounded.

The couple then shared an outburst of laughter that ensued for at least two minutes.

It was probably be the hardest either of them has ever laughed. Heero couldn't even hold the umbrella properly, subjecting them to heavy showers, but neither seem to mind it. Oddly enough, Ai seems to be the one laughing harder upon the silliness of their act. The idea of them, two cynical people, yelling so loud and cackling in public, just keeps tickling her to the bone at the time. The bubble in which they are presently in remain undisturbed even as people pass by and turn the occasional glance. After all, they are in Shibuya, where drunk young adults are a common sight at night, not to be minded unless their frenzy gets out of hand. The only thing that defined them from the rest is that it in common standards, it is a little to early to see the bunch. It took another minute before they finally simmered down, only because they were out of air to fuel the laughter any further.

"We probably look stupid now..." Heero muttered in between heavy breaths, the laughter still lingering from his tone.

"And crazy on top of that," replied Ai, her palm pressing on her chest as she gasped for some air.

"But it does feel good, huh?"

"Yes, it does," the girl exclaimed. "Somehow, it does prove that we're still human. Capable of the same feelings and habits as everyone else..." Ai gently rubbed her lover's back, helping him get some air back. "Capable of feeling pain... Of falling in love..."

"Couldn't agree with you more..." Heero noticed the tips of the umbrella already grazing the asphalt. He was about to lift it up again when he noticed that the rain had drastically weakened, their skin being dampened by mere drizzles until it eventually ceased. "The rain must've stopped while we were away from ourselves..."

"Looks like it. But who knows?" The girl shrugged haughtily. "Perhaps Mother Nature heard us and decided to stop..."

"You sure feel proud about it... For someone who thought it was silly at first."

"Well, thanks to you, I am now a silly person," she turned to him, stern at first but mellowed in a heartbeat. "But its also thanks to you that I feel like I can be a normal human being after all. Even if I have friends and people I consider as family, there's always at least one part of my life that I have to hide from each of them for their sake. But with you, I just feel like I can be me. Without masks, without deceptions, and without always being frantic about not having them. I won't pretend that I'm no longer afraid, but, spending the last two days with you and you alone, I feel okay knowing that you're there beside me," Deeply embarrassed, Ai shrouded her face with her palms, her cheeks searing red as soon as she realized what she had just told him. "See? Now you're making me talk about this in public!"

"You had your fair share of things you made me do, so we're even..." Still holding the umbrella above their heads, the guy inched closer to his flustered lover so that the umbrella would provide the small seclusion that they need. "As I've said before, I don't know what I would've done if we didn't meet. I might still be sulking on my own if you did not vote for the idea of me coming back here. By spending time with you, I was able to remember who I really am without feeling that the world would exile me for being that kind of person. But even if they did, it doesn't really matter because I have you. Without being forced, I've had new experiences, new perspectives and a renewed faith in this short span we've been together so far. And frankly, I don't even give a damn if our activities were not as grand as my previous ones or if its too simple for other people..." Heero then put his left hand on Ai's right shoulder and pulled her close. On instinct, she pressed herself onto him. "Without you, I'd still think I'm so messed up. I would've killed myself if that thought imploded..." he uttered, his hand lifting her chin up so their eyes would sweetly meet once more. "Thank you... For saving me from me..."

"You're very welcome. After all, you did free me from my own prison... And for that..." Ai pulled herself towards him, ensnaring his lips for a loving kiss. "I'm more than grateful, my dear knight..." Parting from him, her lips then curved upward, deviously smiling at him like she does perfectly.

"I'm happy to oblige," he replied, smirking back.

Looking to relieve them of the mushy air for the time being, Ai thought of playing with her own pun to tease him. "I'm surprised... That the black knight would choose to save the wicked witch instead of the princess..."

"What can I say? I'm fed up trying to rescue princesses... And it turns out, the wicked witch in this story is hotter," he jokes back, just as dryly.

Ai responds with an amused grunt, flattered. "Now that you mention something about heat... I think we should get going. We might run out of rooms if we stay here longer, and we seriously need to get out of the cold..."

"But we don't have a booking yet..."

"We'll be fine, I guess...," said the girl, taking out the conspicuous envelope they acquired from a customer at the sushi bar to get the map inside.

"So we've been following that all along...?" he asked, befuddled as he confiscated the map from her.

"My mind must've photographed it earlier, and my feet just kept walking on their own and followed it. But I forgot the rest of the way, so I was going to refer to it on instinct..."

"We're supposed to take a right. The person who drew this up carefully noted the landmarks, but..." He took his eyes off the guide for a moment and turned them to the girl. "Isn't it a little childish to venture uncharted territories without the right preparation?"

"...Sometimes, childish people could tell the simple truth better than those who claim to be more mature, who only complicate matters if not be too obstinate about it. At times, they could very well surprise us," critically reasoned Ai. "Besides, I'm quite curious of where it actually leads to."

"Well, there's only one way to find out..." Heero returned the piece of paper to Ai before putting their umbrella away. "So... Shall we...?" He reaches his hand out to her while she studied the route anew.

"Gladly," she remarked, taking his offer and holding his hand firmly.

"You know what... Meeting you is enough reward for me..."

"Oh really...? If that's the case, then we're just evenly rewarded."

Smirking at each other, they paved the rest of the path as directed by the map. Even if where they were bound for remains veiled in black, the suspense only made couple more than eager to find out what lies ahead in their journey together. After all, the journey often defines the destination.

* * *

The End.

written by akaisherry47


End file.
